Lazos de Sangre
by Alfa-Ary
Summary: Kara sabe que su familia no era la mejor del mundo y que Krypton tampoco lo era, pero definitivamente esto sobrepasaba los limites. Femslash Supercorp/Luvers, Sanvers.
1. Prólogo

Hola esta es la primera historia que publico espero les guste.

Esta historia es un poco combinación de el hombre de acero y principalmente supergirl

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC comics y directores productores etc

Kelha es el único personaje que me pertenece asi como su historia.

Prologo

-pequeña debes de ir con el general Zod- dijo el hombre poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña de ojos azules-es por tu bien-le decía a la niña o tal vez intentaba creer sus palabras el mismo.

La pequeña de 5 años no paraba de llorar y balbucear entre sollozos y gemidos que no quería ir con él, que no quería dejar a su mamá ni a su hermana, la pequeña parecía no entrar en razón hasta que entro una mujer con un traje azul y la pequeña ojiazul corrió a abrazar las piernas de su mamá y llorar más fuerte

-tranquila pequeña Kelha no llores mas-decía acariciando su cabeza

-mami no quiero…no quiero-repetía una vez y otra, la mujer solo miraba a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero este con un gesto le decía que no llorara o la pequeña lloraría aún mas

-Kelha hija amas a tu hermana-dijo el hombre callando a la pequeña en el momento

-si tú vas con el general él...él te enseñara a proteger a Kara mi niña-la pequeña se limpiaba los ojos y trataba de razonar esas palabras que decía su padre, ir con el general significaba que la bebe Kara estaría bien, dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre

-puedo despedirme de Kara? -pregunto la pequeña mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas sin dejar que salieran

-claro pequeña vamos-

Alura y Kelha seguidos por Zor-El fueron hacia la recamara de la aun bebé Kara quien estaba dormida sin tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba.

Altura sostuvo en brazos a Kara y se sentó sobre el sillón que había en cuarto para que Kelha pudiera ver a su pequeña hermana dormir, Kelha la abrazo y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente-te amo Kara y no dejare que nada te pase jamás yo te cuidare-dijo y se puso de pie

-estoy lista para irme mami-dijo poniéndose de pie frente a Alura.

Alura se levantó del sillón y puso a Kara en su cuna de nuevo, para después abrazar a Kelha y darle un beso en la frente

-cuídate mucho Kelha se la mejor, te amo mi niña no lo olvides

Antes de la destrucción de Kriptón

El plan de contingencia fue dado por el general Zod intentando matar al consejo y controlar a Kriptón ella no participo ya que tenía cosas mejores que hacer o más bien cosas que les habían asignado como preparar las naves en las que irían las familia Kryptonianas más poderosas pero nada resulto bien Zod fue capturado y enviado a la Zona fantasma junto con varios soldados, el mundo comenzó a destruirse antes de lo esperado sobreviviendo solo una nave del ejército en la cual fue llevada a la fuerza por sus soldados, su nave despego y salió de Kriptón Kelha quería regresar pero no dejaron que lo hiciera cuando estuvieron en espacio le dieron la noticia que dos naves individuales habían sido lanzadas con rumbo al planeta tierra Kelha recordó lo que su tío había dicho, tal vez su primo y su hermana había sido lanzados ahí, dio las órdenes para seguirlas pero el planeta exploto lanzando la nave de Kelha a un Hoyo negro, antes de entrar en el sueño profundo que los hoyos negros inducían Kelha pudo ver a una de las naves entrar a la zona fantasma, y otra sin perder el rumbo hacia la tierra.


	2. Chapter 1 La llegada

Se agradecen sus agradables y nada agresivos comentarios xD, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo espero que les guste tal vez y solo tal vez me tarde un poco con el segundo ya que entrare muy pronto en exámenes finales, aunque espero que el próximo capítulo este en menos de un mes.

Gracias por leer cualquier comentario es bien recibido me motivan a seguir escribiendo

Declaimer: Los personajes de DC comics no me pertenecen, solo Kelha me pertenece hasta ahora

 **36 años después de la destrucción de Kriptón**

 **Pov Kelha**

Faxy cuanto tiempo falta para llegar a la tierra-le pregunte a mi robot asistente

-Faltan 5 días general Kelha- respondió el robot automáticamente

-ya no aguanto ni un _"maldito"_ segundo más en esta nave-dije mientras dejaba de observar las pantallas de la nave y me dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento

-general en ese planeta corre un gran peligro no debemos llegar

-no me importa Faxy no es mi vida la que debemos de cuidar recuerda que corre más peligro Kara, han pasado mucho tiempo desde que las naves cayeron en ese planeta no sabemos si es Kara, debemos llegar para cuidarla a ella o cualquier Kriptoniano que haya llegado a ese planeta

-pero general el Fuerte Rozz

-ya guarda silencio Faxy cuando quiera tu opinión la pediré- respondió intentando mantener la calma

-como ordene general, prepararé si cena-el robot salió de la sala de entrenamiento dejando a Kela sola.

-pronto te encontrare Kara y cuidare nadie te hará daño Kara ni a ti ni a los que has amado en todo este tiempo espero que si estés en ese planeta-dijo Kelha volviendo a golpear el saco de box

 **En la tierra**

 **Pov Kara:**

-Kara hay un robo en el banco de Nacional city tienen rehenes parece que hay un marciano con super fuerza

-enseguida voy Alex-conteste mientras me dirigía al banco, con mi velocidad llegue en segundos al banco y saque a los ladrones del banco

-Hey Maggie aquí están los chicos malos! -le dije dándole una sonrisa

-gracias Kara, pero ellos no me preocupan si no el marciano que ya nos ha lanzado una caja fuerte-dijo señalando una patrulla aplastada por la caja fuere

-oh si claro yo voy por el-dije dando la vuelta justo en el momento en que una caja fuerte se dirigía hacia Maggie y hacia mí, por segundo alcance a reaccionar sosteniéndola empujándome un poco así atrás debido a la velocidad y la fuerza. La sostuve y la coloque en el piso volteando a ver a Maggie-estas bien Maggie-pregunte asustada

-claro Danvers ve por el-dijo sonriéndome, me impulse y salí volando para entrar de nuevo al banco y encontrarme con un tipo gigante con cara de pocos amigos-Hey detente! ¡hablemos-pero el tipo malo solo le lanzo un rugido en respuesta-bueno creo que no hablaremos-Kara se lanzó hacia el monstruo y en menos de 2 minutos ya lo había derrotado-vaya esto es cada vez más fácil-dijo sancarronamente Kara-no que eras un tipo rudo muy fuerte eh! -le dijo al tipo inconsciente

-supergirl deja de alardear-le dijo Alex a Kara al llegar en las camionetas de la DEO para detener al extraterrestre mientras esta última hacia un berrinche cruzándose de brazos

-vamos Alex según es un tipo muy fuerte y no sé qué más le decían y lo vencí en menos de 2 min soy genial acéptalo!-Alex sonreía ante la emotividad de su hermana pequeña cada vez que vencía a un nuevo marciano

-está bien eres genial pero no te confíes que yo pateare tu trasero cuando entrenemos-Kara sonrió mientras ayudaba a los agentes de la DEO a ponerle las esposas y el collar para contenerlo

-Agentes están atacando L-Corp, supergirl adelántate no dejes que dañen a ningún civil-se escuchó la voz de Henshaw en el comunicador, Alex y Kara se vieron y asintieron, una Danvers corrió a la camioneta negra blindada mientras la menor salió volando hacia L-Corp.

En L-Corp

-Vamos señorita Luthor necesitamos que nos ayude a construir esta pequeña arma, si nos ayuda no la dañaremos ni a usted ni a ninguno de sus empleados-le dijo aquel hombre enmascarado apuntándole con un arma

-están locos esa arma podría matar a toda la humanidad prefiero morir antes que ayudarlos-dijo la Luthor menor

-bueno eso se puede arreglar-el hombre cargo el arma y apunto a la cabeza de la Luthor, cuando la bala salió el tiempo pareció detenerse y Supergirl se colocó frente a la Luthor menor rebotando la bala en su pecho

-Caballeros creo que la dama dijo que no-Kara cruzo sus brazos en su pecho viendo a los malos con enojo, los tres hombres comenzaron a disparar hacia Supergirl descargando las armas sobre ella hasta que ya no salieron más balas

-ahora me toca a mí-Kara uso su super velocidad noqueando a los hombres enmascarados justo cuando entraban los de la DEO para capturar a los hombres

Kara se dio la vuelta para revisar si la Luthor menor había tenido algún daño, esmeraldas y azul cielo se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo, no parecía que hace algunos segundos unos tipos habían intentado matar a La Luthor y que ahora los agentes de la DEO ponían las esposas a esos sujetos

-Supergirl!-le grito Alex y Kara volteo asustada hacia ella, Alex miro de reojo a Lena para volver a Kara-Hank nos espera no tardes-dio una última mirada a la Luthor y salió por la puerta Kara volteo y se acercó a Lena

-Señorita Luthor está usted bien? -pregunto preocupada

-Si estoy bien gracias por salvarme-dijo en un susurro sin dejar de ver los ojos azules de Kara

-no hay de que señorita Luthor -dijo Kara acercándose a Lena.

Lena dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Kara la seguía hacia el frente acercándose a ella hasta que Lena choco con el librero de la pared, Kara comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia Lena, estando a unos centímetros de besarse sonó el celular de Kara y se apartó rápidamente de Lena para contestar

-Hola? -respondió sin ver quien era

-Kara te dije que no tardaras Hank necesita vernos

-si ya voy lo siento-colgó y se dio la vuelta

-lo siento señorita Luthor yo ammm...-Kara estaba demasiado nerviosa no sabía que decir ni que hacer no sabía que le había pasado ni porque había actuado así-creo que debo irme lo siento señorita

-espera-la detuvo Lena-gracias por salvarme-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-cuídate y Supergirl espero verte pronto en otras condiciones-Kara salió volando con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Pov Lena

Lena veía el cielo por donde se había ido Supergirl sin dejar de sonreír

-señorita Luthor? -entro su asistente entrando con cuidado a la oficina

-estas bien Sarah? -pregunto Lena a su asistente

\- ¿Si señorita Luthor estoy bien, necesita algo?

-Si Sarah llama a mantenimiento para que limpien y cancela mis citas puedes tomarte el día después de eso gracias

-gracias señorita Luthor enseguida lo hare-salió hacia su escritorio haciendo llamadas, cuando mantenimiento llego a la oficina Lena tomo sus cosas y se fue a su departamento, en el trayecto solo pensaba en Supergirl en esa hermosa sonrisa y en esos hermosos ojos azules, su mirada tan profunda que la hacía sentir desnuda en su presencia que parecía que veía su alma y mas allá, esos ojos…esos ojos tan…

-señorita Luthor llegamos a su casa-dijo su chofer

-gracias puedes irte no saldré más por hoy-le dijo bajando del auto dirigiéndose a su casa, abrió la puerta y dejo su bolso en el sofá fue a su mini bar para servirse una copa, se sentó en su sofá favorito y prendió la tele sin poner atención, hasta que escucho el nombre de su amor imposible

\- "y en más noticias esta mañana Supergirl detuvo a unos ladrones de bancos y lo que parecía ser un extraterrestre con super fuerza que casi deja fuera de combate a una agente de policía y a la misma Supergirl, pero gracias a los reflejos de nuestra super heroína no ocurrió nada grave…y pasando a las finanzas…"

Lena había visto todo el tiempo a la chica ojiazul parecía que se llevaba bien con esa agente, pero ¿quién era? ¿Su amiga? ¿O acaso algo más? Lena sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que venían a su mente por razones que ya conocía, pero no quería aceptar le dolía, la enojaba y la frustraba, Lena busco más noticias sobre Supergirl, pero nada apareció en las noticias decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo más provechoso así que se puso a estudiar a tener más conocimientos de lo que no conocía aun para preparar sus nuevos proyectos en L-Corp.

 **Pov. Kara**

Al llegar a la DEO Kara aun mantenía su sonrisa boba, cuando aterrizo Winn y Alex se le quedaron viendo mientras pasaba caminando hacia la mesa circular para recargarse en ella y seguir perdida en la nada

-bien ya que supergirl llego necesito decirles que…-Kara aún seguía en las nubes así que Alex se colocó su lado y después de pasarle su mano por enfrente de su rostro sin respuesta alguna decidió gritarle cerca de su oído-Kara!

-Kara se tapó los oídos mientras gemía de dolor al escuchar el grito de su hermana tan cerca

-Alex no hagas eso me romperás el tímpano-dijo Kara sobando su oído

-Bueno si decides bajar del cielo y aterrizar no solo tu cuerpo si no también tu mente tal vez no tenga la necesidad de gritarte-todos en la sala reían al ver la pelea de las hermanas Danvers

-bueno chicas ya necesito su atención el Agente Schott encontró algo que nos interesara a todos-Winn dio la vuelta a su silla quedando de frente a todos los agentes

-Si bueno yo estaba jugando con algunas cosas que tiene la DEO que son geniales por cierto-dijo emocionado mientras todos lo veían con ganas de decirle "al grano Winn" pero no querían quitarle esa emoción a Winn - claro! ammm recibí la señal de una nave que está a 3 días de aquí y al pa-re-cer - dijo dando la vuelta a la silla y tecleando algunas cosas y mostrar en las pantallas unos esquemas que mostraban a la tierra y una nave con símbolos y orbitas alrededor de ambas-es una nave kriptoniana-todos voltearon a ver a Kara quien había quedado en shock al saber que había otra nave kriptoniana

-no puede ser no hay más Kriptonianos-dijo Kara mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía-no puede ser cierto

-mientras Kara recupera la razón hay que planear la visita de nuestro amigo kriptoniano ya que el agente Schott ha decidido jugar con las cosas de la DEO-dijo mirando a Winn mientras este se hacía pequeño en su silla-nos ha dado la oportunidad de hacer nuestro plan para evitar una posible catástrofe, prepararemos armas, esposas y cadenas hechas de kriptonita

-que!? No, no le harán daño a quien venga en esa nave-dijo Kara levantándose exaltada

-lo siento Kara, pero hasta que no sepamos si es amigo o enemigo tomaremos nuestras precauciones no quiero que suceda lo mismo que con Non y.…-Hank no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Winn soltó una maldición

\- ¡Demonios no, no, no!-dijo Winn tecleando rápidamente

-Que pasa agente Schott-dijeron acercándose a las pantallas

-La nave activa una hiperpropulsion o algo así, acostando su llegada a la tierra

-cuanto tiempo señor Schott

-24 horas y contando señor

En la nave:

-General Kela e activado la hiperpropulsion de la nave acortando el tiempo solo quedaran 24 horas para llegar

-Que!? teníamos hiperpropulsion? dijiste que se había dañado al salir del planeta de esclavos Faxy

-lo siento General no podía decirle nada

-yo soy tu general al mando estoy a cargo de esta nave y debes decirme todo siempre que lo pregunte-dijo enojada Kelha-acortar el tiempo así de la nada los preocupara y podrían atacarnos

-no lo harán general ya lo he planeado todo-dijo dando la vuelta presionando botones activando una de las naves como la de Kara

-que haces Faxy

-es por su bien general sígame-el robot lo llevo a Kelha a la nave -si los mandos de esta forma no le harán daño parecerá que quería dejar esta nave yo me llevare esta nave a la órbita exterior de la tierra y no le harán nada - Kelha dudo, pero confió en que Faxy tuviera razón después de todo él estaba programado para cuidar a los Kriptonianos que se les asignaban

-está bien Faxy entrare, espero que tus cálculos sean correctos -Kelha entro a la nave se acomodó y Faxy cerro la capsula de la nave libero un gas que durmió a Kelha.

En la tierra

-no puede ser cierto!-exclamo Winn haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo

-Que pasa Winn-pregunto Kara usando su velocidad para llegar primero a su lado

-la nave…esta..aquí-dijo Winn mirando las pantallas mientras en las noticias de ciudad nacional aparecía la nave sobre volando los cielos.

-tenemos comunicación-pregunto Jon

-nada señor mandamos mensajes, pero no responden-el celular de Kara sonó y se alejó un poco para contestar

-Danvers donde diablos estas y porque no estás en una entrevista con Luthor? -le grito su jefe-quiero una entrevista para mañana temprano en mi oficina y si no la tienes no te presentes-su jefe colgó y Kara suspiro guardando su teléfono

-Todo bien? - pregunto Alex

-no mi jefe quiere una entrevista de lo que paso hoy con L-Corp me despedirá si no la entrego mañana y esta la nave que no sabemos que quiere-dijo frustrada

-vamos llama a Lena y ve a hacer ese artículo te llamaremos si algo pasa anda

-gracias Alex-se acercó para abrazar a su hermana-avísame cualquier cosa no vayan solos por favor

-claro hermanita-Kara se alejó al balcón llamando a Lena, Kara respiraba profundo mientras sonaba el bip de las llamadas hasta que descolgaron

-Kara? -la voz de Lena se escuchaba confundida, pero por Rao no dejaba de ser hermosa-hola?

-Lena si soy yo Kara yo bueno llamaba para ver cómo estabas? Escuche lo del asalto y quería saber si necesitabas algo-

-estoy bien Kara gracias no te preocupes, supergirl llego y salvo el día-dijo soltando una pequeña risita -pero yo sé que no me llamaste solo por eso

-a bueno la verdad es que no, pero si me preocupe por ti cuando me entere y también quería llamarte, pero surgió un problema y no había podido, pero me desocupe y ya pude-dijo Kara demasiado rápido y al terminar escucho una risa de Lena la cual hizo que sintiera que sus piernas temblaban

-bueno y para qué es esa otra cosa, espera déjame adivinar, una entrevista-

-emm si es para eso, pero si no estás en condiciones podemos hacerla más tarde o mañana-dijo Kara nerviosa, aunque sabía que si la hacía mañana estaría despedida

-no Kara está bien estoy desocupada solo que espero que no te importe que sea en mi casa porque mi oficina está siendo arreglada y limpiada-dijo Lena del otro lado de la línea

-oh claro que no Lena llegare en un momento ya has comido? -pegunto Kara mientras se elevaba con mucho cuidado para no interferir la conversación

-no Kara aun no eh comido. -Kara interrumpió y hablo rápido

-te gusta la comida china? Puedo pasar a comprarla antes de ir a tu casa-

-Si Kara comida china está bien gracias te esperare

-muy bien nos vemos-ambas colgaron y Kara salió volando muy rápido y feliz hasta el restaurante favorito de comida china pensaba en las cosas que compraría para empezar sus rollos que le encantaba y luego otras cosas para su Lena…espera SU Lena? ¿Qué había dicho? Quedo pasmada por unos segundos en el callejón ante los pensamientos que acababa tener sobre la pertenecía hacia una persona cuando de pronto comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente y se cambió para poder comprar la comida e ir a casa de Lena rápidamente había pasado muy poco desde que la había visto en su empresa y ya quería verla otra vez, entro al local compró las cosas y las guardó en la caja que le habían dado y fue corriendo a la casa de Lena, al llegar toco el timbre y Lena le abrió sorprendida

-Hey! llegaste muy rápido apenas pasaron 10 min-dijo viendo su reloj

-a bueno es que vine volando...en taxi vino muy rápido creí que chocaría en varias ocasiones y estaba cerca de la comida china y no había gente me atendieron rápido-dijo Kara nerviosa acomodando sus lentes

-mm está bien pasa-le dijo ayudándole con la caja de comida-vaya trajiste mucha comida Kara esto pesa-dijo mientras colocaba la caja en la barra de su cocina

-lo siento Lena yo debí cargarla es que yo como mucho-acomodo de nuevo sus lentes como signo de nerviosismo

-entonces comamos no quiero hacerte esperar y que acabes hasta mi comida-dijo Lena dirigiéndose a la cocina para traer algunas cosas por si las necesitaban mientras Kara la observaba muy detalladamente

-quieres vino Kara? -le pregunto sacándola de su distracción

-ah...si por favor-se dio rápido la vuelta y saco los alimentos de la caja poniéndolas en la barra Lena se sentó frente a ella en la barra y comenzaron a comer.

Kara había tenido suerte todo lo que trajo le gustaba a Lena mientras comían platicaban de cosas de rutina su trabajo en Catco o la dirección de la empresa de Lena

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando sin darse cuenta de la hora Lena observaba cada movimiento que Kara hacia sus gestos y expresiones, pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente Kara tenía un gran apetito y cuando le ofreció una rebanada de pastel ella respondió que si quería en donde le cabía tanto? Había acabado con todos los restos de comida y todavía aceptaba una rebanada de pastel esa chica no era de este planeta

-bueno Lena si no te importa te haré unas preguntas para la entrevista y me iré para que descanses- Kara fue hacia la sala para tomar su libreta, y regreso a sentarse a la barra, antes de hacer la primer pregunto observo a Lena y un atisbo de tristeza cruzo sus ojos Kara intento pasarlo por alto, pero eso la saco de concentración y solo logro balbucear

-aahm bueno mmm-acomodo sus lentes-que querían esas personas? -pregunto Kara sin levantar la vista

-querían que les ayudara a preparar un armo con poder atómico-respondió Lena mientras Kara anotaba apresuradamente

-te dijeron para qué?

-no, solo mencionaron eso

-y pudiste reconocer a alguien su rostro o su voz

-todos iban con un pasamontaña y ninguna de sus voces me pareció conocida

-dijo-en realidad no sé cómo entraron se supone que tengo una de las mejores empresas en seguridad para evitar este tipo de inconvenientes, aunque gracias a Supergirl ninguno de mis empleados ni yo sufrió daño

-utilizaron algún arma extraña algo como alienígena o parecido

-no, utilizaron armas normales

-gracias Lena eso sería todo-dijo guardando su libreta-ya debo irme es tarde

-no puedes irte Kara es demasiado noche no quisiera que te pase algo puedes quedarte a dormir-Kara se quedó inmóvil y sin saber que decir, el celular de Kara sonó y se apresuró a contestar

-Alex que sucede? -pregunto

 _-"Kara donde estas te estamos esperando Maggie y yo en tu departamento estas bien? -pregunto preocupada_

-si Alex lo siento yo llegare en un momento- colgó y se dirigió a Lena-lo lamento Lena, Alex está esperándome

-claro lo entiendo lamento no poder llevarte le di el día libre a mi chofer-dijo triste y molesta-llamare un taxi

-oh no te preocupa Lena yo ya llamé uno adiós Lena que descanses -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir apresurada por la puerta

 **Pov Lena**

Lena toco si mejilla en donde había recibido el beso de la ojiazul, puso los seguros a su puerta y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Hacía poco más de un año que conocía a Kara y al principio le pareció una chica tierna, tímida y hasta torpe, no le prestaba ninguna atención hasta que estuvo con ella en cada momento difícil, estuvo allí para ella apoyándola y diciéndole que siempre la cuidaría casualmente Supergirl estaba allí cada vez que las cosas se ponían demasiado feas, Lena no descartaba la posibilidad de que fueran las mismas pero no tenía pruebas, no quería hablar sobre eso y que fuera mentira, hacer enojar a Kara y que dejara de hablarle eso sería su propia muerte. Desde hace unos meses se había enamorado de Kara había intentado darle algunas señales, pero la pequeña ojiazul parecía no comprenderlos, no quería presionarla o incomodarla, pero esto la tenía demasiado frustrada.

Con esos lindos pensamientos Lena se quedó dormida esperando un día más a que Kara Danvers le diera una pequeña señal de que el amor entre ellas era reciproco.

 **Pov Kara**

Estaba regresando a casa recordando su día con Lena, le encantaba estar con ella le gustaba mucho, pero por más que le gustara no podía estar con ella, corría mucho más peligro si estaban juntas. Llego a su departamento y entro por la ventana encontrando a Maggie y Alex sentadas en la barra bebiendo cerveza

-Hola pequeña Danvers-la saludo Maggie

\- ¡Donde estabas Kara! -le pregunto Alex, Kara fue a su cuarto a cambiarse- Kara!

-estaba con Lena- dijo saliendo de su cuarto

-todo el día? te fuiste en la mañana—

-si bueno ammm yo-balbuceo Kara intentando explicarse

-Déjala Alex tendrá sus motivos para estar con Lena tal vez la entreviste tardo demasiado-Kara miro a Maggie mientras esta le guiño un ojo

-bueno que les parece si cenamos Maggie y yo pasamos por comida italiana

-mmm que delicia-dijo una Kara emocionada mientras se apresuraba a ir a la cocina para que Alex no recordara el tema de Lena otra vez mientras solo moviendo los labios le decía a Maggie un "Gracias".

Cenaron platicando y riendo de las cosas hasta que Kara recordó la nave que había en el cielo

-Alex hay algo de la nave?

-No Kara nada Winn ha intentado comunicarse, pero no contestan y no ha hecho nada más que volar alrededor de Ciudad Nacional

-Genial porque todo pasa aquí -Kara se levantó tomando los trastes sucios para lavarlos cuando el teléfono de Alex sonó

-Hola? ¿Qué sucede? -un segundo hablando del otro lado de la línea- muy bien iremos para haya

-que paso-pregunto Maggie

-Hank quiere que vayamos hubo contacto con la nave-Kara se cambió y el tomo de la cintura para salir volando por la ventana llevándolas a la DEO, con su velocidad Kara llego en poco minuto ya que no era la horrible cuba de antes

-no vuelvas a hacer eso Kara Danvers- dijo Maggie sosteniéndose de sus rodillas Alex se le acercó para sostenerla

-Que pasa que descubrieron? -pregunto en cuanto llego

-Suponiendo que Maggie y Alex están bien-dijo mirándolas mientras estas hacían señas con las manos que estaban bien-sígueme-Hank se dirigió a la enfermería con Kara siguiéndolo muy cerca. Cuando Kara la vio por el vidrio se quedó inmóvil viéndola

-No puede ser-susurro


	3. Chapter 2 Verdad a Medias

Gracias a los que han leído y han seguido esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y lo disfruten espero sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto y de lo que creen que podria pasa.

Capítulo 2 Verdad a Medias

Un sentimiento de déjá vu invadió a Kara cuando vio a aquella castaña acostada en la camilla con un traje y armadura como el que un día trajo Zod a la tierra

-Kara sabes quién es? -Pegunto J'onn

-aahm… no yo no la conozco-tartamudeo Kara intentando entrar despacio a la enfermería, pero Jon la detuvo- no sigas hay Kryptonita y podría afectarte-Kara se dio cuenta que esa chica tenía esposas y tobilleras de Kryptonita en su gran mayoría

-No le darás una oportunidad? - Dijo Kara un poco molesta ante la reacción que había tenido Jon contra alguien que no sabían si era buena o mal

-Lo siento supergirl, pero una oportunidad podría costarme la vida de cientos de personas junto con la tuya y la de tu primo, no me arriesgare.

-Pero J'onn tiene el escudo de mi familia ella podría ayudarnos a salvar el mundo

\- tal vez si Kara, pero si ella es como Zod podría acabar con nuestro planeta en unas horas

-Pero…

-Kara entiende por favor, ahora quédate fuera de la enfermería- J'onn entro seguido de Maggie y Alex quien antes de entrar le dijo en silencio que hablaría con él, Kara solo asintió y observo desde el enorme ventanal de la enfermería

-Cuando llego? -pregunto Alex observando los aparatos a los que habían conectado a la castaña

-Hace un par de horas, llego en una nave parecida a la de Kara y Mon-El justo en el tejado del edificio-hablo J'onn

-al tejado de este edificio? -pregunto Maggie, J'onn solo alzó los hombros-enserio? Esto podría ser una trampa

-lo sé, pero también hay la posibilidad de que no lo sea y haya venido aquí a salvarse igual que Kara-Alex se acercó para observar más de cerca a la chica cuando unos ojos rojos la observaron sorprendiéndolos a todo.

La castaña intento incorporarse, pero el estar atada solo logro asustarse más, con una fuerza sobrehumana aun teniendo la kryptonita cerca logro quitarse las esposas para después romper las de sus pies, poniéndose de pie observo todo a su alrededor y a las tres personas en posición de pelea

-Hey tranquila no queremos dañarte-le hablo Alex, Kelha corrió hacia la puerta, pero al no tener control sobre la nueva velocidad obtenida logro romper un pedazo de puerta y pared tropezando un poco al salir de esa habitación en donde encontró a muchas más personas los cuales la veían asustados

-oye espera tranquila de verdad no queremos hacerte daño-Kelha volteo hacia la mujer que le hablaba, viéndola vestida de rojo con azul y una enorme _"S"_ en el pecho

-quién eres? -pregunto olvidando a los agentes de la DEO que le apuntaba con armas que seguramente estaban cargadas de Kryptonita

-Soy Kara Zor-El y vengo de Krypton-dijo intentando sonar calmada

-Soy la general Kelha de Krypton es un honor y un placer estar al servicio de un miembro de la casa de los "El"-dijo Kelha dando un saludo militar al estilo Krypton

Kara estaba un poco contrariada ante esa declaración-tu viene a protegerme? -pregunto señalándola

-así es señorita Zor-El y a cualquier miembro de la casa de El que esté vivo aun

-ok para empezar no me llames así, me hace sentir muy extraña y en segundo lugar yo no necesito protección

-eso lo evaluare yo señorita-Kara rodo los ojos al escuchar llamarla con tanta propiedad

-ya bajen sus armas no hará nada-dijo Kara agitando uno de sus brazos para que los agentes se calmaran y se disiparan, Kelha veía como todos se iban como si no pasara nada, Alex acababa de guardar su arma que apuntaba a la cabeza de Kelha, aunque si no le había hecho nada la Kryptonita dudaba que esa arma hiciera algo con ella

-Puedes decirnos porque no te hizo daño la Kryptonita-

-La qué? -pregunto Kelha viendo a Alex-quien eres tú? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-ella es Alex y es mi hermana-dijo Kara acercándose a Alex, la expresión de Kelha reflejo confusión por una milésima de segundo que nadie hubiese notado si Maggie no se encontrara en esa sala, pues la astucia de esa policía parecía ser su superpoder sin embargo no digo nada esperando tal vez el momento adecuado para mencionarlo

-tus ojos siempre son rojos? -dijo Maggie cambiando la atención a ella, Kelha se observó en el reflejo del vidrio de la enfermería observo el cambio de coloración de sus ojos provocándole una punzada de dolor, la cual no era real ya que desde que se había levantado de esa camilla el dolor constante que tenía en el cuerpo no se había presentado.

-no, no siempre lo son-dijo Kelha

-entonces porque ahora lo son? -cuestiono de nuevo Maggie

-no lo sé, que me hicieron? ¿quién eres tú? -

-soy Maggie Sawyer policía de Ciudad Nacional

-policía? ¿ciudad nacional? ¿qué es este lugar?

-la policía es pues prácticamente lo que tú eras en Krypton se dedican a cuidar a la gente y a atrapar a los malos, esta es la DEO una organización que se dedica a cuidar el planeta de extraterrestres que quieran hacerle daño y Cuidad Nacional es el lugar en donde aterrizaste-le dijo J'onn

-y quien eres tú? -volvió a preguntar Kelha esto la estaba volviendo loca había demasiada gente en este lugar cosa que no era para nada agradable para Kelha

-Soy Hank Henshaw director de esta organización y me gustaría que me dijeras porque la Kryptonita no te mantiene atada a esa cama-dijo cruzando sus brazos

-que es Kryptonita? -volvió a cuestionar

-es esa roca verde-dijo Winn señalando a la roca dentro de la habitación

-por Rao y ahora quien eres tú? -Kelha masaje el puente de su nariz, estaba desesperada de que apareciera tanta gente, de no conocer absolutamente nada de ese mundo y de seguir creyendo que tenía ese dolor en el cuerpo.

-Soy Winn Schott trabajo aquí soy el genio detrás de las computadoras y el que analizo tu nave y encontré esto-levanto su mano con un metal extraño que tenía en un extremo la _"S"_ y en el otro extremo puntas irregulares, Kelha lo arrebato de sus manos en cuanto lo vio.

-esto es mío, porque revisaron mi nave-dijo de mala manera comenzando a enojarse  
-oye escucha primero cálmate-Kelha hizo caso respirando profundamente, ella sabía que no podía actuar tan impulsivamente en un nuevo mundo, se tranquilizó y miro a Kara a los ojos-hace algún tiempo tuvimos un ataque del General Zod-escuchar ese nombre provocó un escalofrío en Kelha el cual está vez si todos notaron sin embargo Kara continuó- Superman lo asesinó ya que intentó terraformar a la tierra para crear un nuevo Krypton, y después hace un tiempo Astra y Non intentaron poner el proyecto Myriad, pero también murieron

-quien es Superman? -

-oh es mi primo Kal-El

-genial otro El a quien proteger, donde está el debo presentarme con el también

-él está en Metrópolis y no necesitas protegernos -le dijo Kara

-no es tu decisión

-si es mi decisión porque es mi vida ya no estás en Krypton puedes iniciar una nueva vida aquí hacer lo que quieras tener un nuevo comienzo puedes ayudarnos a salvar a la tierra

-no, ahora tu escucha mi prioridad aquí eres tú así que a la única que voy a proteger es a ti si alguien más sale beneficiado eso es algo secundario

-Y si alguien resulta lastimado? -le cuestionó Kara

-un daño colateral-respondió Kelha

-vamos a calmarnos todos -hablo Maggie temiendo una pelea entre esas dos chicas que ya estaban una enfrente de la otra-porque mejor no vamos a descansar un rato ya es muy tarde regresamos en unas horas y hablamos

-sería lo más adecuado hablaremos por la mañana Sr Schott porque no le enseña en donde puede dormir la señorita Kelha

-claro yo voy a enseñarle, sígueme -observaron a Kelha desaparecer con Winn por uno de los pasillos y hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos comenzaron a hablar

-que vamos a hacer? -cuestionó Kara

-primero probar sus capacidades tenemos que saber sus debilidades ya que por lo que parece la Kryptonita no le hace nada, y por favor no puede salir de aquí Kara

-está bien pero no creo que quiera quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo

-pues ordénale que se quede aquí, hay que aprovechar su sentido de lealtad lo más que se pueda-comentó Alex-incluso podríamos aprovechar su entrenamiento militar para los agentes de la DEO y Kara

 **En las habitaciones de la DEO**

-que hace exactamente aquí Sr Schott

-dime Winn, Sr Schott es sólo para Hank ya sabes es el jefe y eso-daba explicaciones a Kelha asintiendo de vez en cuando - yo trabajo detrás de las computadoras buscando señales, encontrando criminales, buscando registros todo lo que se pueda encontrar en la red

-tu no sales a pelear?

-no, no, no yo no tengo esas habilidades una vez lo intente y casi me matan -dijo riendo nerviosamente -yo prefiero ser el nerd tecnológico y hasta ahí

-que es Alex?

-ella es científica y también sale al campo, es buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con las armas de fuego ella es como la mano derecha de Hank-Winn caminaba entre pasillos para llevarla a una habitación-espero que no seas mala porque te estoy diciendo muchas cosas

-define mala-antes de que Winn pudiera hablar empezaron a sonar unas alarmas

-oh demonios y ahora que pasa-Winn salió tocando su portátil hasta llegar a su computadora seguida muy de cerca por Kelha- los oficiales reportan un asalto a la galería de arte y dicen que uno de ellos hace explotar las cosas

-iré enseguida

-voy contigo-se apresuró a decir Kelha

-No, quédate aquí

-no me quedare aquí, iré contigo te seguiré

-no, tu aun no controlas bien tus poderes podrías lastimar a alguien

-yo los controlo muy bien iré contigo

-no, es una orden-Kara intento sonar lo más seria posible, aunque ordenarle algo a alguien le daba algo de nervios

-tuya o de ellos-Kelha movió la cabeza señalando a donde se encontraban Alex y Hank

-quédate por favor -Kelha se cruzó de brazos y vio como Kara salía volando de la DEO

-se lo que quieren hacer, pero no les servirá mucho tiempo-Kelha se acercó a Winn-puedes poner lo que pasa en alguna pantalla por favor? -Winn solo asintió para girar su silla y hacer su magia.

-shazam! - Winn extendió los brazos mostrando las cámaras que se encontraban ahí en todo el rededor y dentro de la galería.

Kara llego en muy poco tiempo al edificio indicado y entro por el techo, pero no había nada algunas paredes en donde debía haber un cuadro ya no había nada así que Kara uso su oído para saber en dónde estaban.

Escucho voces en el segundo piso, uso su velocidad para alcanzarlos antes de que dañaran más obras de arte

-Hey ustedes dejen todo eso ahí y entréguense por las buenas-les hablo Kara con la voz más amenazante que ella podía tener

-jajaja no supergirl esta vez nos dejaras ir a todos porque si no lo haces nuestro amigo Jake empezara a explotar todos los pilares en este lugar- el hombre sonreía autosuficiente seguro de su victoria

"Kara escucha entretenlos un poco traemos una bomba de gas que detendrá al alienígena" Kara al escuchar a su hermana por el comunicador comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro

-bueno podemos arreglar esto, negociar lo que quieren

-no puedo creer supergirl quiera negociar conmigo, esto quiere decir que has perdido no? -los otros 3 hombres junto con el alien comenzaron a carcajearse cuando una de las ventanas se rompió dejando entrar un pequeño cilindro que cayó a los pies de los ladrones explotando, unos pocos segundos después, una humareda gris inundo la habitación durmiendo al alienígena.

Todos siguieron con la mirada al alienígena caer para después salir corriendo hacia una puerta trasera e intentar escapar pero supergirl en un segundo ya estaba frente a esa puerta, las balas comenzaron a estamparse contra su cuerpo para después caer al suelo ¿porque no entendían que eso no la dañaba? en realidad si entendían pero cuando el nivel de estrés o miedo es alto nuestro cerebro busca la manera de protegernos de tres formas posibles la primera huyendo de lo que puede hacerte daño, lo segundo es esconderte y la tercera atacar. Cuando una no funciona el cerebro pasa a la siguiente, pero en este caso no hay mucho que hacer, supergirl les quito su arma a todos cuando los oficiales entraron los hombres fueron esposados y llevados en las patrullas para ser procesados y encarcelados

-bien hecho ahora que te parece si vamos a dormir, aunque viendo la hora no creo que podamos dormir tanto

-oh demonios y yo tengo que entregar un artículo, nos vemos cuídense y cuídala a ella también

-si claro claro-Alex y los demás agentes de la DEO regresaron al edificio.

 **En la DEO:**

Kelha había observado todo lo que Kara había hecho y a pesar de que los ladrones parecían ser muy tontos todo había salido demasiado bien

-Señorita Kelha porque no va a descansar un momento

-a donde fue Kara?

-a su trabajo-contesto J'onn

-no trabaja aquí?

-tiene dos trabajos y en este momento debe prepararse para su primer trabajo

-entonces iré a donde esta ella díganme donde esta ese lugar donde trabaja

-no puede ir a ese lugar necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas aquí para poder medir sus cualidades y evitar que lastime a alguien y que proteja a Kara

-no necesito hacer ninguna prueba estoy perfectamente bien y puedo controlar todo lo que me pase a la perfección ahora yo me iré y si alguien intenta detenerme lo voy a lastimar demasiado

-Hey chica cálmate ok, porque no cooperas con nosotros? solo queremos ayudarte-Hablo Maggie que había decidido quedarse en la DEO cuidando a Kelha

-por supuesto que no, ustedes solo quieren encerrarme y usarme

-no claro que no, si quieres cuidar de Kara te dejaremos hacerlo pero tenemos que asegurarnos primero que no dañes a ningún humano porque si lo haces el odio hacia las personas de otros planetas crecerá más y tendríamos más casos de agresión de humanos a alienígenas y viceversa, confía en nosotros y nosotros confiaremos en ti-Maggie intentaba razonar con Kelha utilizando sus habilidades de negociadora que había obtenido en la policía para evitar que Kelha se fuera antes de tener un poco de conocimiento sobre lo que debe y no debe hacer en la tierra

-no quiero a ninguno de ellos cerca de mí, solo tú y Kara de acuerdo

-hecho -dijo Maggie encogiéndose de hombros-tienes hambre Kryptoniana?

-mm tal vez un poco-dijo Kelha intentando no darle importancia, a lo que Maggie le causo gracia

-ven sígueme, buscaremos un poco de ropa e iremos a comer

-Agente Sawyer-hablo J'onn, pero antes de poder continuar Maggie lo interrumpió

-buscare algo en la cocina de la DEO tranquilo-Maggie y Kelha fueron a las habitaciones en donde un par de minutos atrás Kelha estaba con Winn, cuando ambas entraron Maggie cerró la puerta con seguro y volteo a verla sonriendo

-eres su prima o su hermana? -dijo cuestionando a Kelha

-disculpa? -Kelha estaba sorprendida ante las preguntas de Maggie.

-oh vamos eres casi igual a ella por dios todos lo vimos

-no sé de qué hablas

-sonríe

-no

-Vamos una sonrisa

-que no, no entiendo que pasa y estas asustándome

-quieres que te haga cosquillas? -Maggie comenzaba a acercarse a Kelha

-no te acerques puedo matarte si quisiera

-lo sé, pero no lo harás, ya ven déjame ver tus ojos-Maggie se acercó y tomo a Kelha por sus mejillas-tus ojos se están aclarando y que crees?

-qué? -pregunto Kelha sin dejar de verla

-son azules -Maggie le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en una de sus mejillas y se alejó de ella para buscar algo de ropa-y bien eres otra prima de Kara o eres su hermana?

-soy su hermana-se rindió Kelha-pero no le digas a nadie

-claro como si no se fueran a dar cuenta por tus ojos, o que tu castaño con un tono más claro es rubio y que estoy segura que tu sonrisa es igual que el de ella

-Kara jamás supo que tenía una hermana ella no se dará cuenta de quien soy porque no querrá verlo

-como quieras, aunque creo que ella se alegraría mucho de saber que tiene otra hermana-le dijo sonriendo-y ahora quítate esa armadura aquí en la tierra no la necesitas eres como de acero

-está bien-Kelha comenzó a quitarse su armadura Kryptoniana parte por parte dejándola en el suelo quedando únicamente con su traje y su capa

-el negro con plateado te queda bien, aunque tal vez quieras considerar el azul con rojo, digo para que combines con tu familia

-no te vas a rendir verdad

-ya empiezas a conocerme-Maggie le dio unos golpes en el hombro mientas Kelha le sonreía-por dios tu sonrisa si es idéntica-Kelha dejo de sonreír al instante -bueno tienes dos posibilidades o te vuelves amargada o te pones una máscara, no hay de otra

-creo que puedo dejar de sonreír

-y también eres igual de testaruda, si te pusieras el apellido Danvers te quedaría como guante las tres son testarudas, necias y tiene dificultad para decir sus sentimientos-Maggie separó las prendas de ropa que consistían solo en el pantalón una playera y una sudadera-creo que te quedarán bien puedes quitarte tu traje también al fin que no te dejarán salir de aquí por ahora, me volteare para que te cambies-Maggie se puso a observar uno de los muros dando la espalda a Kelha cuando un mensaje llego a su móvil al revisarlo vio que era de su novia lo que la hizo sonreír

-qué es eso? -pregunto Kelha aún sin terminar de cambiarse

-es un celular te permite comunicarte con otras personas y algunos más avanzados te dan algún tipo de diversión como juegos, vídeos, música y esas cosas-Maggie respondió rápido el mensaje para Alex y al levantar la vista sin querer pudo observar a Kelha por el pequeño espejo circular que estaba en la pared, debido a la distancia Maggie pudo ver la espalda de Kelha con algunas marcar que gracias a lo que había visto en la policía las reconocía como azotes con algún material de cuero o un tipo de cuerda, la vista no duro mucho cuando Kelha cubrió su espalda con la playera y luego la sudadera

-estoy lista podemos irnos-Maggie salió de ese pequeño trance y se dio la vuelta esperando que la Kryptoniana no se diera cuenta que la había observado

-mira eso si te queda, eres casi tan alta como Alex, ven por aquí veamos que tienen en este lugar

Caminaron por otros pasillos con un silencio incómodo hasta llegar a una puerta con una ventana circular en el centro, ambas entraron observando el lugar que hasta ese momento Maggie no conocía ya que siempre optaban por salir a algún lugar a comer con su novia o sus compañeros de trabajo

-veamos que hay aquí-Maggie hecho un vistazo al refrigerador sacando huevos leche unos filetes de pollo junto con unas verduras-supongo que comes tanto como Kara no?

-ammm creo?

-pues manos a la obra

-enséñame-Kelha se acercó a Maggie-enseñarme a hacer esos alimentos-señalando lo que había sacado

-está bien te enseñaré pon atención.

Maggie con toda la paciencia del mundo le enseñó los instrumentos para cocinar como encender la estufa le dijo el nombre de los alimentos y le enseñó alguno que otro truco para cocinar como ponerle un poco de leche al revolver los huevos en uno de los platos antes de ponerlo en el sartén diciéndole que se esponjarían un poco más y tendrían otro sabor.

Unos minutos más habían preparado los alimentos y se habían sentado en el pequeño comedor que tenía esa sala

-me las hicieron en el ejército, por desobediencia y por tener sentimientos que podrían clasificarse como "buenos"

-no te entiendo

-las marcas sé que las viste

-lo lamento Kelha no fue a propósito

-lo sé no te disculpes solo quería decirte te vi muy distraída hace un rato casi te arrancas un dedo-dijo sonriendo, Maggie le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispusieron a comer, Kelha devoraba todo lo que había, Maggie separó su comida al ver como la comida desaparecía de los platos excepto la verdura claro igual que Kara

-porque no comes de eso? -le pregunto señalando las verduras del plato

-saben feo-Maggie iba a responder cuando entró Alex un poco agitada

-oye aquí estas-dijo acercándose a Maggie para besarla

-que pasa Alex todo bien-la cuestionó con una media sonrisa al ver a su novia apresurada

-si, si todo bien solo que. -Alex vio de reojo a Kelha-nada todo está bien

-no la iba a lastimar y no le pasaría nada conmigo cerca

-No hables con la boca llena de comida-Kelha bajo la cabeza mientras comía lo último que sobraba del huevo-iremos en un segundo, solo limpiaremos aquí

-les ayudo-se ofreció Alex solo para no dejar sola a su novia, no es que tuviera celos, pero temía que la nueva Kryptoniana perdiera el control y lastimara a Maggie, Kelha observaba los movimientos de Alex mientras bebía su café que por cierto no le gustaba mucho era demasiado amargo.

Ninguna dijo nada mientras limpiaban la cocina, Kelha rompió dos platos por no calcular su fuerza, fuera de eso no hubo más daños.

-iré a ponerme mi traje no me siento muy cómoda sin el -Kelha se dirigió a la habitación de hace unas horas para volver a ponerse el traje negro con la _"S"_ y la capa plateadas, aunque Maggie le dijo que no necesitaba la armadura decidió dejarse las muñequeras largas que le servían como comunicador y el cinturón que tenía un pequeño compartimento en donde guardaba el pequeño recuerdo que conservaba de su mundo ya extinto.

 **En otra habitación en la DEO**

-no quiero que estés cerca de ella-decía una Alex preocupada

-pues que mal porque no va a dejar que nadie más este cerca si no soy yo o Kara

-no Maggie por favor aléjate de ella

-Alex ella no es mala, no es como Zod es más parecida a Kara de lo que crees

-pero es que ella...

-oigan qué bueno que las encontré...-Winn acababa de llegar con su portátil en las manos, pero guardo silencio cuando percibió ese silencio incomodo-mmm interrumpo algo?

-no Winn que pasa? - lo animo Maggie para que hablara

-encontré una señal de Kryptonita no es muy grande, pero es inestable

-dime donde está tenemos que ir por ella y evitar que CADMUS haga algo si está detrás de esto-Alex y Winn comenzaron a caminar dejando a Maggie en el pasillo -Maggie vienes conmigo?

-esperaré a Kelha los alcanzamos en un momento-Alex no dijo nada, pero Maggie noto lo enojada que estaba y tendrían que hablar muy seriamente-pero que le pasa por Dios

-está celosa-dijo Kelha caminando por el pasillo-yo también lo estaría si tuviera a una mujer tan genial como tu

-tu estas coqueteándome? -cuestionó Maggie sorprendida

-puede ser, pero tranquila sé cuál es mi lugar y quiero decirte que me voy

-no puedes irte me mataran si te dejo ir

-tranquila por eso te noqueare y después me iré

-ah no no te atrevas-Kelha tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la cara de miedo de Maggie-estas bromeando!, me vas a conocer Kelha no te la acabarás conmigo!-Kelha reía ahora a carcajadas mientras recibía unos golpes en su brazo de la oficial cuando llegó Alex corriendo con Mon-El haciendo que Kelha se pusiera sería de nuevo

-tenemos que irnos hay un nuevo sujeto causando caos en ciudad nacional y tiene Kryptonita-ambas seguían a Alex y al chico de cerca, al llegar con los demás Kelha observó a numerosos hombres preparando armas y sus uniformes mientras J'onn daba órdenes

-supergirl ya está en el lugar

-no, les dije que no la llamaran-gritaba Alex mientras también se preparaba y ayudaba a su novia con sus cosas

-con todo el desastre que está causando ya está en todos los noticieros era imposible no verlo

-a quién? Quiero ver-Kelha se acercó a Winn que le dio su portátil para que viera la pelea que sostenían el sujeto con supergirl, Kelha veía como esos rayos verdes impactaban en el pecho de su hermana y la hacían debilitarse

-creí que Metallo estaba muerto-hablo Alex

-lo está él es nuevo-dijo Winn-su kryptonita también es inestable

-vámonos ya- dijo Alex saliendo seguida por Maggie y con todos los demás agentes

-quédate aquí es una orden- dijo J'onn

-esperen va a ir ese Daxamita y yo no?

-este Daxamita se ha ganado su lugar aquí-respondió J'onn mientras se transformaba en el marciano verde para salir volando

-él es un...

-si lo es, Alex entre más use la Kryptonita más rápido explotará- hablo Winn al comunicador de Alex

-y eso puede matar a Kara?

-si recibe suficiente dosis si-dijo Winn volteando su silla viendo a Kelha en el balcón del edificio -no, no espera-Kelha salió volando produciendo un sonido y una onda que rompió los ventanales de la DEO por suerte no las computadoras-oh genial J'onn va a matarme

Al ser la primera vez que volaba no fue como lo esperaba así que su inexperiencia la hizo aterrizar en un balcón de un edificio en donde estaba una gran pantalla mostrando las noticias mientras una chica alta de cabello negro y ojos verdes se levantaba de su silla para ver mejor a la intrusa de capa plateada

-quien eres tú? -Kelha quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes olvidando por un segundo su objetivo, parpadeando se adentró al lugar

-donde está sucediendo eso-señaló la pantalla

-en el centro de la ciudad-Kelha observó el balcón y de nuevo a la pelinegra-hacia allá-dijo señalando la dirección con su dedo, Kelha se apresuró a salir por el balcón e intentar volar hacia donde le habían señalado la mujer lo cual está vez logró estabilizándose produciendo de nuevo ese sonido, al acercarse vio a J'onn siendo golpeado por ese sujeto raro y a Kara en el suelo intentando levantarse, el Daxamita le dio unos golpes sin embargo no causaron mucho daño.

Kelha voló más rápido haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca voltearan a su dirección ya que de nuevo era producido ese sonido extraño, Kelha golpeó al hombre haciéndolo chocar contra una pared de concreto mientras ella se detenía en el lugar que había estado poco antes el hombre.

-ya hay demasiados fenómenos en este planeta como para que uno nuevo aparezca los mataré a los cuatro-dijo levantándose apuntando con sus armas que sustituían sus brazos, disparó a Kelha, pero ella esquivó ambos ataques volviendo a golpearlo por un costado

-alejarte de ellos maldito monstruo

-yo soy El Exterminador y aquí el único monstruo eres tú-Kelha se acercaba esquivando los disparos hasta que pudo sostenerlo del cuello-no necesitamos otro super aquí-el exterminador colocó una de sus armas en uno de los costados de Kelha disparando, lanzando a Kelha unos metros lejos

-no! -Kara se levantó tambaleante quería correr hacia Kelha, pero su fuerza era muy poca, El Exterminador apuntó de nuevo a Kara, pero antes de ser disparado el brazo le fue arrancado desde el hombro. En la plaza se escuchó un grito desgarrador dejando a una Kara en Shock observando lo que sucedía sin poder hacer nada, el rostro de Kelha mostraba la Kryptonita recorriendo su rostro, pero ella no mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor, ni siquiera cansancio. Kelha dio un golpe al rostro del sujeto lanzándolo unos metros lejos.

-Te dije que te apartaras de ella-el hombre moribundo intentó apuntar el arma hacia Kelha, pero está uso la visión de calor derritiendo el arma, le costó trabajo detener la visión lo que ocasionó graves daños en el resto del brazo del exterminador-eres un peligro para este planeta y sus habitantes, ya no causaras más daño

-Kelha no! - J'onn intentó detenerla, pero el rayo salió de los ojos de Kelha directo a la cabeza de ese hombre dejando dos agujeros, Kelha extrajo la Kryptoniana del pecho de ese hombre, se sintió mal por un segundo y de nuevo la Kryptonita recorrió todo su cuerpo, extendió su mano y unos colores brillantes hicieron desaparecer a la piedra verde de su mano-Faxy destrúyela-dijo hablando en una de sus muñequeras

-que hiciste Kelha-Pregunto Maggie

-acabar con el sujeto malo-respondió confundida

-pero no así Kelha, no lo entiendes debiste quedarte

-quedarme! ¿Iban a matar a Kara, además porque confían en ese Daxamita más que en mí?

-él llegó hace mucho Kelha y también desconfiados de el por un tiempo incluso fue encerrado

-no Maggie un Daxamita no es de confianza ellos son traicioneros

-por favor Kelha tú.

-aquí no agente Sawyer regresamos-les reprendió J'onn -agentes encargándose del cuerpo.

Las órdenes fueron obedecidas y todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la DEO, Kara fue trasladada con Alex ya que estaba demasiado débil para volar al igual que Mon-El

-vámonos Kelha-Maggie le hablo indicando que subiera a otra de las camionetas

-no, lo siento-Kelha huyó volando perdiéndose en el cielo.


	4. Chapter 3 Posibles Mentiras

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia, una disculpa por tardar tendré exámenes el 28 y el 30 y tengo dividido mi tiempo, espero que después e hacerlos y pasarlos publique cada semana.

Este capitulo es mas largo para compensar la tardanza y espero que todos los demas capitulos sean asi de largos

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado:

Capítulo 3 Posibles mentiras

Todos había regresado a la DEO, J'onn estaba enojado por haber dejado que Kelha huyera, aunque era razonable al no haberla contenido en algo lo suficientemente fuerte para ella, no culpaba a nadie de eso el enojo era hacia el mismo.

Kara se había desmayado en el camino y ahora se encontraba bajo las lámparas del sol amarillo que le ayudaban a recuperarse más rápido, aunque no había sido nada lo suficientemente grave para matarla, Kara y Mon-El necesitaban descansar.

Superman entró por el balcón de la DEO por el cuál siempre utilizaba Kara sorprendiendo a todos con su presencia

-Superman!-se acercó Winn corriendo hacia el deteniéndose a pocos centímetros para saludarlo estrechando su mano-tal vez no me recuerdes, pero yo...

-eres Winn Schott creaste esos increíbles trajes que nos ayudaron a vencer a Metallo-le dijo Superman dándole una sonrisa que parecía hacer que Winn se derretía como un helado bajo el sol.

-Superman que haces aquí? -pregunto J'onn acercándose

-Kelex detectó a una nave en la órbita de la tierra y basándonos en los registros es una nave del ejército de Krypton equipada para terraformar un planeta-explicaba Superman mientras Alex y Maggie se acercaban a escuchar-Kelex también me dijo que una pequeña nave aterrizó en ciudad nacional con un tripulante y quisiera verlo y conocer sus intenciones antes de alertar a la Liga

-a la Liga? ¿La Liga de la Justicia? -preguntaba Winn más emocionado aún de cuando vio a Superman llegar como si el hecho de alertar a la Liga no significará que la tierra albergaba un peligro lo suficientemente grande que pudiera terminar con la vida humana

-no es necesario eso Superman-le dijo Maggie apresurada-Kelha no es peligrosa

-Kelha? ¿Así que así se llama? -dijo Superman sin que la pregunta se dirigiera a nadie-quien más vino con ella? dónde está?

-después de acabar con el exterminador ella escapó-hablo J'onn

-que? ¿Escapar? J'onn como dejaste que eso pasará

-fue mi culpa-dijo Kara saliendo de la enfermería mientras se sostenía de los muros del edificio ya que aún no lograba recuperarse del todo. Clark corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a sostenerse y regresará a la camilla

-que te paso Kara? ¿Fue ella?

-No Kal, fue el exterminador, si no fuera por Kelha posiblemente estaría mucho peor o habría muerto ya-respondió Kara acostándose de nuevo en la camilla

-Superman puedo hablar contigo un momento? Por favor-pidió Maggie quien se dirigió fuera de la enfermería hacia el balcón

-discúlpame a ti no te conozco-dijo Clark apenado

-soy Maggie Sawyer policía de esta ciudad y novia de Alex-dijo sonriendo extendiéndole la mano

-mucho gusto Maggie soy Clark Kent primo de su cuñada-se presentó devolviendo la sonrisa-y dime que es lo que quieres hablarme?

-no le hagas nada a Kelha ella no lastimara a nadie sólo necesitamos enseñarle nuestro mundo hacer que tenga un lado más humano

-no creo que podamos hacerlo Maggie ella está educada a la forma de Krypton y más a un a su ejército y temo que pueda ser como Zod

-Zod llego de otra forma amenazando a todos y prometiendo nuestra extinción sino eras entregado, ella no, ella estaba sedada cuando llegó y a pesar de que la intentamos contener ocasionando que se asustara en cuanto vio a Kara se calmó y aceptó una charla más o menos tranquila y cuando estabas en peligro nos ayudó-Clark la escuchaba atentamente e intentaba convencerse de las palabras de Maggie

-puede estar engañándonos Maggie, tal vez quiere que pensemos que es inofensiva y después nos ataque cuando sepa nuestras debilidades y...

-No!, tu no la has visto en cuanto la veas sabrás que no hará daño solo por atención sí? -le dijo Maggie

-dime la verdad y encerrarla no será mi primera opción- Maggie que estaba viendo a su novia observarlos, miro enseguida a Clark cuando menciono el encerrarla, Maggie se debatía si debía decirle o no mientras se mordida el labio.

Si le decía la verdad a Clark tal vez el convencería a Kelha de regresar y decir la verdad, con esa idea en mente haciendo caso omiso de las malas se decidió a hablar dándole la espalda a Alex mientras recargada sus antebrazos en el muro del balcón

-Kelha es hermana biológica de Kara-dijo en un susurro sabiendo que Clark escucharía mientras esperaba que Kara no escuchara

-imposible! Te miente Maggie-Superman estaba demasiado exaltado y preocupado no hay registros de ningún otro El vivo, solo él y su prima

-no, no lo hace ella se fue por el océano, pero por favor escúchala antes, dale una oportunidad-Clark no contestó se alejó unos pasos de Maggie y salió volando

-Maggie que paso? ¿A dónde fue? -salió Alex al balcón

-fue por Kelha-respondió Maggie mientras ambas veían por donde se había desaparecido Superman.

 **En alguna parte del mar:**

Kelha había volado sin rumbo fijo dirigiéndose al mar, cuando ciudad nacional desapareció de su vista se detuvo sobre el mar cayendo en cuenta que se había ido de la ciudad dejando a su hermana sola y a su nueva amiga Maggie.

Observo a su alrededor viendo agua por todas partes, se acercó un poco más al agua pudiendo notar a las aves que obtenían a los peces del agua para su alimento.

De un momento a otro todo el sonido se había intensificado, parecía que todo estaba a un lado de sus oídos y a pesar de que no eran los molestos ruidos de la ciudad, no dejaban de molestarle, escuchaba el chirriar de las aves, el choque de las olas y hasta los delfines que parecían reírse de ella, respiro profundamente e intento tranquilizarse.

Pocos segundos después lo había controlado ya no eran molestos y si se enfocaba bien podía escuchar algunos ruidos de ciudad nacional, escuchó un ruido acercarse como el de los misiles de las naves Kryptonianas, apareció un hombre con un traje similar al de ella, pero en azul y rojo que se detenía a una distancia prudente

\- Kelha Zor-El, se tu origen, ahora dime cuáles son tus intenciones en la tierra

Kelha estaba desconcertada y ahora llegaba su primo sabiendo su verdad, se recompuso de ese mal momento. Se irguió para contestarle a Kal-El

 **Pov Clark Kent**

Al llegar con Kelha me imagine a alguien de mayor edad, tal vez a alguien como Zod o Faora, jamás imagine ver a una chica que no aparentaba más de 25 años.

\- Kelha Zor-El, se tu origen, ahora dime cuáles son tus intenciones en la tierra-le hable manteniendo una distancia prudente mientras la observaba cambiar sus emociones y recomponerse para erguirse y contestar.

-En otra época fui general de un planeta ahora extinto que fue criada para proteger a la familia "El" contra todos y a pesar de todo - guardo silencio por un segundo antes de seguir hablando – ahora ya no sé que hacer, ni que ser, es obvio que aquí no necesitan esa ayuda no creo que haya muchas personas más fuertes que ustedes-un sentimiento de extrema soledad y desconcierto invadió a Kelha, se sentía tan sola y triste, al menos su primo había estado aquí desde bebe y su hermana había tenido cierto margen de tiempo para adaptarse a la tierra, pero y ella?

-se cómo te sientes Kelha, el saber que eres diferente es difícil, parece que es el fin del mundo, sé que te sientes perdida y que incluso desearías haber desaparecido con nuestro planeta-Clark le hablaba a Kelha intentando transmitirle algo de paz-pero si has sobrevivido a la destrucción de un planeta y a un viaje tan largo debe de haber alguna razón, una segunda oportunidad que te da Rao la vida o quien tú quieras para intentar algo, ya sea que decidas hacer uso o no de tus poderes, iniciar de nuevo o estancarte y lamentarte. Es decisión tuya.

-si decido usar mis poderes seré como ustedes no?

-si algo así, además el traje ya lo tienes solo tendrías que entrenar un poco, también podrías ser parte del cuerpo de policía de ciudad nacional o alguna ciudad que quieras y usar tus poderes con discreción sin utilizar el símbolo-Kelha no sabía que hacer, ella ya era alguien, tenía una vida, iniciar de nuevo suponía una etapa muy difícil que sabía no podía empezar sola, pero si quería salir adelante debía intentarlo.

-Kelha? ¿Que decides? -le pregunto Clark observando sus reacciones

-empezaré de nuevo y seré como ustedes-respondió Kelha dándole una medio sonrisa a Clark

-está bien te apoyaremos con eso, pero debemos regresar a la DEO

-no quiero regresar, seré lo que deba ser por mí cuenta

-Kelha necesito que vengas a la DEO o que vayas conmigo a metrópolis

-no, a ningún lado, quiero estar sola

-no es bueno estar sola Kelha todo necesitamos a alguien Kara te necesita deberías decirle la verdad ella a veces es muy despistada y tiene derecho a saber

-me odiada si le digo

-no sabes si te odiara cuando se lo digas, lo que podría ser más seguro es que te odiara más si le guardas ese secreto-respondió Clark dándole una mirada de cachorro intentando convencerla

-iré y le diré a Kara y luego me marchare

-te quedarás al entrenamiento básico estoy seguro de que J'onn tiene uno

-lo pensaré de camino-respondió Kelha-una carrera?

-te ganare prima no te daré ventaja

-no necesito ventaja primo-respondió remarcando el parentesco entre ellos, se colocaron a la par uno de otro y Clark dio la señal para salir a toda velocidad hacia la DEO.

 **En la DEO**

Supergirl ya se había recuperado por completo de la exposición a la Kryptonita, pero Alex creía que debía descansar más tiempo, todos estaba ocupados con algo en la DEO mientras las Danvers peleaban por el día de descanso que necesitaba Kara, mientras Maggie las observaba con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por Kelha y lo que pasaría cuando se encontrará con Superman, una chica vestida de negro con plateado apareció en la DEO y unos segundos después apareció Superman

-oye si eres más rápida que yo, dime tu secreto por favor

-ya estas anciano-le respondió Kelha dándole una sonrisa presuntuosa

-anciano yo? Claro como soy yo el que tiene más de 50 años-ambos entraron a la DEO siendo observados por todos

-donde está J'onn-pregunto Clark a nadie en especificó

-está en la armería-respondió Winn

-gracias Winn-contesto Clark mientras se encaminaba a la habitación mencionada.

Kelha no quería hablar con nadie y aún tenía los nervios por decidir si decirle o no la verdad a Kara

-Kara, puedo hablar contigo en un lugar más privado, fuera de preferencia-le dijo Kelha acercándose un poco a la rubia

-si claro, pero debe ser aquí tengo el lugar perfecto para eso sígueme-Kara guio por los pasillos a la habitación en la que estaba el holograma de su madre una vez que entraron este se activó

-Kara, cariño en que puedo ayudarte? -hablo Alura

-madre a llegado Kelha a la tierra era una general en nuestro planeta

-General Kelha que alegría saber que este a salvo cuide bien de Kara y de Kal

-no madre ella no tiene que cuidarnos-Kelha veía la interacción entre Kara y el holograma como si este fuera real, aunque no reflejaba ni la mitad de conciencia que los que había en Krypton.

-la General Kelha fue entrenada con ese propósito no cumplirlo sería una deshonra y un desacato al código.

-desactivar holograma-hablo Kelha interrumpiendo haciendo que Alura desapareciera de la habitación

-lo siento es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi familia, pero sigue siendo un holograma-decía una triste Kara

-Kara yo debo decirte algo muy importante y quisiera que intentarán comprenderlo antes de alterarte de acuerdo?

-está bien que pasa? -Kara agitó su cabeza en modo afirmativo poniendo toda su atención en Kelha

-bueno por si aún no te has dado cuenta y nadie te lo ha dicho yo...yo soy-Kelha cerró los ojos frustrada por no poder decir esa frase de una vez - yo soy tu hermana-dijo lo más rápido posible abriendo los ojos, el rostro de Kara reflejaba confusión

-cómo puedes ser mi hermana si yo soy hija única

-tu no debías saber que tenías una hermana así que eso te hicieron creer

-no, estas mintiendo, mamá necesito saber algo-hablo Kara haciendo que el holograma volviera a activarse

-ella no contestara

-tengo una hermana? - cuestionó ignorando a Kelha

-no, tu eres mi única hija

-lo ves es mentira -Kara encaró a Kelha quien ya no estaba a su lado ahora se encontraba cerca de la pequeña pantalla de esa habitación-que haces? -cuestionó observando los movimientos de Kelha

-te mostraré la verdad-Kelha sacó su llave la cual al colocarla cerca del puesto USB de la pantalla cambio de forma introduciéndose, la pantalla mostró símbolos Kryptonianos mientras Kelha seleccionan a algunos, el holograma de Alura empezó a parpadear hasta desaparecer siendo sustituida por la misma figura de Alura solo que con un vestuario diferente.

-mi niña cuanto has crecido, estas muy hermosa-la nueva Alura parecía real, parecía tener razonamiento propio y podía moverse por toda la DEO-tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de lo que te has convertido y tu traje te queda muy bien-Kara miro el traje que aún traía y no podía creer que un holograma de su madre pudiera verlos y hablarle de esa forma

-como...?

-lo hice?, es sencillo la tecnología de la tierra aún le falta avanzar y la nuestra es demasiado avanzada la conciencia de nuestra gente se puede guardar en estas llaves para siempre

-Kelha cariño hace tiempo que no nos vemos, me alegra que estén juntas espero que se cuiden entre ustedes, después de todo entre familia debemos cuidarnos

-entonces ella si es mi hermana

-así es Kara lamentamos no habértelo dicho, pero eso suponía un riesgo para todos en nuestra familia en especial para ti y

-y merecía el sacrificio de una de tus hijas? ¿Porque no pelearon por ella?, porque dejaron que creyera que estaba sola tanto tiempo-Kara se había alterado y el volumen de su habla había aumentado llamando la atención de Alex, Maggie, Winn, Mon-El y J'onn que estaban atentos a lo que podría hacer Kelha, Superman los mantenía en el pasillo ya que él estaba escuchando todo y sabía que Kara no corría ningún peligro-habiendo tantas formas de salvarla no lo hicieron

-no podíamos hacerlo hija-aprecio Zor-El a lado de Alura-oponerse a una ley del Consejo suponía nuestro fin de diferentes formas no sólo para tu madre y para mí, también para Astra, Non, Lara y Jor-El, hubiese sido demasiado egoísta poner en riesgo la vida de todos ellos por una sola persona

-una persona? -Kara no podía creer que su padre hablara de esa forma, el hecho de que fuera la conciencia de su padre lo hacía mucho más grave, exponiendo su verdadera naturaleza-ella es tu hija

-Kara no vale la pena discutir con ellos, no son reales-le hablaba Kelha colocando su mano en el hombro-mejor salgamos borraré las actualizaciones después y dejare al antiguo holograma

-No! Quiero saber porque lo hicieron

-ya lo dijeron Kara, era por un bien más grande

-Kelha tiene razón el tenerla confinada sus primeros años en la armada de Krypton nos permitió descubrir la variación en sus genes y lo especial que podía ser para nuestro avance biológico y militar

-desactívense-Kelha fue hacia la pantalla de esa habitación para deshabilitar las funciones de su llave en los nuevos hologramas, Kelha no creía que ese tema saldría en las presentaciones y quería deshabilítala esperando que Kara no hubiese puesto atención a eso

-espera que quiso decir con eso último, una variación en tus genes? ¿De que hablaba?

-no tiene importancia Kara, todo se destruyó con Krypton

-hicieron experimentos contigo?

-Kara no...

-lo siento, quería darles su espacio, pero esto si me compete-dijo Clark entrando a la habitación-experimentaron contigo? ¿A que se refería con eso de una variación en sus genes?

-a nada toda esa información ya no existe, se destruyó con Krypton

-entonces no te importará prestarme tu llave para actualizar mi base de datos-Kelha que ya tenía su llave en su mano la guardo en su cinturón mientras planeaba su salida del edificio

-tal vez te la presente después-le dijo a Clark -por ahora quisiera descansar un poco

-te llevaré a la fortaleza y descansarán ahí mientras yo actualizo mi base de datos te encantará ese lugar, inicie un zoológico extraterrestre hace poco y ya tengo algunas criaturas extrañas que podrían interesarte

-ya vi muchas criaturas extrañas no me interesa ver más, será mejor que me retiré -Kelha intentó salir por la puerta, pero fue intervenida por Clark

-no puedes irte Kelha recuerda nuestro trato

-yo no hice ningún trato, quítate de la puerta

-Kal ya déjala en paz, estoy segura de que cooperara con nosotros no tienes que ser tan brusco, no es cualquier persona es tu prima y mi hermana, así que danos permiso la llevaré a mi departamento a descansar -Kara paso por la puerta sujetando la mano de Kelha mientras la llevaba al balcón de la DEO para irse-J'onn podemos tomarnos el día? Genial gracias -J'onn no tuvo oportunidad de hablar él también había escuchado todo lo que se había hablado en la habitación de a lado y estaba intrigado al igual que Clark en lo que había dicho Zor-El y en el riesgo que suponía tener a Kelha fuera de la DEO

-Kara espera-Alex iba detrás de Kara -que pasó haya adentró? -la cuestionó deteniendo la

-oh si lo siento Alex, pero Kelha es mi hermana biológica puedes creerlo? -decía Kara emocionada mientras Alex le daba una sonrisa forzada

-y como sabes que no miente?

-el Holograma que tiene Kelha en su llave lo confirmó

-y como sabes que ella no lo programó para eso? -Alex habla entre dientes intentando no alterarse, mientras Maggie que las había seguido, pero se mantenía a una corta distancia se acercó a ellas

-amor, obsérvalas bien por favor-Maggie tomó a Alex de la mano obligándole a verlas-su parecido es muy notorio, me sorprende que no lo hayas visto antes, no digo que sean gemelas, pero tienen rasgos que las identifica como familiares-Alex las observaba a las dos, los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa que noto cuando Kara miro a Kelha diciéndole que le enseñaría su casa y que hablarían para conocerse a lo cual Kelha respondió con una sonrisa y un "está bien"

-Kara-la llamó Alex, quien enseguida volteo para acercarse un poco sin soltar la mano de Kelha-cuídate mucho te llamaremos si hay algo realmente grave-Kara le dio un medio abrazo ya que una de sus manos seguía ocupada con Kelha mientras le susurraba unas gracias.

Kara llevo a Kelha al balcón y sólo hasta ese momento soltó su mano-sígueme si puedes-Kara salió volando seguida de Kelha

-Ella sabrá que hace ese sonido cada vez que despega? -pregunto Winn siendo observado por todos-porque me ven así? ¿Que dije?

-nada Winn nada-Le dijo Alex antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraban Superman y J'onn que discutían que harían para que Kelha dijera toda la verdad de una sola vez

 **En el departamento de Kara:**

Ambas entraron por la ventana del departamento, Kelha observaba toda la habitación, con las cosas que había en su interior, el hogar de Kara reflejaba más de lo que ella conocía por el momento de ella, su hogar tenía muchos colores en todas partes y también había muchos peluches.

-Tu hogar es muy…tu-dijo Kelha mientras se acercaba a un peluche y lo sostenía, sintiendo su suavidad y lo blando que era podía apretarlo y se amoldaba a su mano

-y eso es un cumplido para decirme que...? - dijo levantando una de sus cejas

-que es lindo Kara-respondió sonriendo mientras era correspondida por Kara-pero no lo diré seguido así que considéralo un honor cuando lo diga-Kara respondió con una carcajada mientras caminaba a su cuarto

-espera un momento iré a cambiarme y buscar algo para ti que te quede aunque eres más grande que yo, así que no prometo que pueda hacer mucho por ti-Kara había vuelto vestida con un pants y una playera de tirantes puesta y le había traído algo similar a Kelha-te quedara un poco chico pero es todo lo que tengo mañana iremos a comprar algo por ahora quiero hablar, ahí está el baño puedes cambiarte-Kara señalo la puerta blanca y Kelha entro a ella para cambiarse, utilizo su velocidad y en segundos ya estaba fuera con su traje en las manos Kara lo tomo y lo puso en la cama.

Kara llevo a Kelha al sofá y comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida en Krypton, Kelha se mostraba renuente a responder algunas preguntas o las contestaba incompletas, Kara se mostraba paciente, sabía que tomaría tiempo para que confiara completamente en ella.

Kelha también le hacía muchas preguntas a lo que Kara las contestaba sin ningún trabajo hacia muchos gestos cuando platicaba algo y se emocionaba cuando mencionaba algunas cosas, comida, programas y personas, sobre todo las personas cuando Kara hablaba de su hermana Alex parecía que sus ojos se le iluminaban lo que hacía que Kelha sintiera celos de Alex, aunque claro jamás lo demostraría. Se quedaron calladas un momento pensando que más preguntar cuando Kelha comenzó a hablar.

-Zor-El decía que eras la princesa de la casa cuando naciste y mamá siempre decía que tenían dos princesas en la casa pero el parecía no hacerle mucho caso en eso, él no me quería tanto como a ti, después de que Zod visito nuestra casa en Krypton la primera vez el me trato diferente-Kelha parecía ver la alfombra pero en realidad no veía nada solo recordaba lo que había pasado hace muchos años- pelearon algunas veces cuando creían que no los escuchaba, mamá decía que tenían que hacer algo que no podían dejar que me llevaran sin poner resistencia pero él decía que no había nada que hacer que ahí tenían una buena vida y que era para ayudar a nuestro planeta y las personas que lo habitaban, después descubrí que el en alguna ocasión había realizado un estudio de rutina de mi sangre junto con la de mamá y el-Kara escuchaba atenta a lo que Kelha le decía viendo su inexpresivo rostro, recordó que Maggie decía que a Alex y a ella les costaba mucho trabajo decir lo que sentían y por lo que ahora veía Kelha iba a ser mucho más difícil que ellas dos juntas-Zor-El tuvo un accidente con sus quimios y una gota de uno de sus compuestos callo en una de las laminillas con mi sangre y la reacción que tuvo no fue lo que se supone sería normal, así que indago más en esa reacción y descubrió que había una malformación genética en mí y la aprovecho. Cuando entre al ejército de Zod y tuve la suficiente edad para volver a verlo-Kara ahora fruncía el ceño no le gustaba a donde se dirigía la historia de su hermana-Zor-El encontró la forma de separar mi gen y hacerlo letal para otras especies creando el virus "Medusa" -Kelha que hasta ese momento observaba el suelo levanto la mirada hacia Kara para seguir hablando- uno de los científicos inyecto su propia versión del virus medusa que había robado de Zor-El y este se desarrolló en mí y junto con varias sustancias que me inyectaron para ver como reaccionaba a ellas, sucedió algo que ellos consideraban imposible, mi AND muto haciendo que el virus medusa que antes me había inyectado volviera a mutar para matarme a mí y a cualquier kryptoniano que estuviera en contacto con mi sangre-Kara no había podido contener las lágrimas durante la historia de su hermana pero se había mantenido sin realizar ningún sonido

-pero yo no quiero que mueras, apenas te conocí y quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo quiero salvar el mundo contigo, celebrar nuestros cumpleaños, quiero que conozcas a alguien que te haga feliz y quieras pasar toda tu vida con esa persona-Kara hablaba entre sollozos haciendo algunas palabras proco entendibles

-pequeña Kara no me voy a morir, al menos no ahora-le dijo sonriendo-tu sol amarillo mantiene mi enfermedad a raya no me causa dolor o ningún otro síntoma, no me había sentido tan bien como aquí, creo que no necesitaré más inyecciones y estoy muy feliz por eso.

-segura que no te sientes mal porque si le decimos a Alex y a Eliza que estudien tu caso estoy segura de que podrían...

-tranquila Kara estoy bien viviré muchos años aquí y tendrás que soportar mi humor y la sobre protección que tendrás todo el tiempo y para empezar ya duérmete es muy tarde La ojiazul no había notado que la tarde se había ido y la noche bañaba la ciudad

-si supongo que debemos dormir, pero! Seguiremos mañana después de que trabaje, no espera ya se, me acompañaran a mi trabajo mañana-decía muy emocionada recordándole a Kelha lo infantil que podía ser

-No Kara que haría yo ahí prefiero quedarme aquí y aburrirme en el sillón a convivir con las personas de este planeta

-no son malas las personas de este planeta

-no claro que no-hablo Kelha sarcásticamente

-bueno ya vamos a dormir-Kelha insistió en dormir en el sillón a pesar de que Kara intentó convencerla poniendo su cara de cachorro para que durmiera con ella, pero fue imposible. Prepararon todo lo necesario y se dispusieron a dormir

 _"General sus órdenes-le hablaba un joven pelinegro mientras la mujer que habían llamado general veía con horror en su mirada la sangre que marchaba la tierra de ese mundo que hasta hace unas horas era uno de los más hermosos planetas que podían existir en el universo. Los seres que aún vivían sufrían un indescriptible dolor por haber sido dañados por las bombas que se habían lanzado hace unos segundos por órdenes de Zod_

 _-General Kelha disparamos las demás bombas? -el chico peligro volvía a preguntar mientras veía a su general. Kelha estaba en Shock podía ver a los niños gritar y llorar a lado de un cadáver que seguramente habría sido alguien de su familia, ¿porque habían hecho eso? ¿Que le habían hecho los Deintors a Krypton para que Zod haya pedido su extinción ante el Consejo y que este aceptará? ¿Acaso Krypton no era justo? ¿Regido por el raciocinio y la paz? Sintió que su capa era jalada desde el suelo y cuando volteo vio al mismo niño llorando ante sus pies, mientras le gritaba preguntando ¿porque les habían hecho eso? El niño sabía que los Kryptonianos eran amigos su líder y sus padres lo habían dicho, pero ¿porque habían matado a todos? a sus papás sus hermanos._

 _-General Kelha sus hombres esperan sus órdenes-le hablaba Zod que de pronto se encontraba a su lado con una mirada fría y una sonrisa, esa expresión de Zod siempre la había aterrado el que no sintiera ni la más mínima compasión por nadie la aterraba_

 _-no dispares! -le gritaba otra mujer a su lado-asesinos!-gritaban una y otra vez en su cabeza_

 _-Kelha que hiciste? -detrás de Kelha una voz conocida se encontraba alumbrado a medias por una lámpara de la nave en la que se encontraban, al acercarse reconoció esos medios rizos rubios y esos ojos azules, la aterro ver el miedo en los ojos de Kara y el odio que reflejaban su azul mirar, Kelha escuchó la risa de Zod y los gritos de los jóvenes Deintors. En su mente aparecía el sufrimiento y el dolor, el olor a sangre la inundaba como en ese trágico día quería despertar, pero no podía no la dejaban despertar"_

POV Kara

Kara dormía cómodamente en su cama estaba feliz de saber que había otro Kryptoniano vivo y más el saber que era su hermana, había soñado que salvaba al mundo con Kelha y que se llevaban de maravilla junto con Alex y Maggie incluso Lena aparecía en sus sueños haciendo que sonriera más, sin duda alguna esa sería su mejor noche para descansar o al menos eso parecía hasta que empezó a escuchar algunos lamentos lo que la hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato por creer que se trataba de un fantasma, ella los odiaba y le aterraba y no quería que en su casa hubiese uno lamentándose todas las noches porque de ser así cambiaría enseguida de departamento.

Kara noto que los lamentos provenían de la sala y que poco a poco se convertían en gritos, Kara se apresuró a llegar para despertar a Kelha

-Kelha despierta! -Kara intentaba despertarla, pero parecía que el sueño de Kelha era inducido y que no había manera de sacarla de allí

-oye no pasa nada todo está bien, Kelha! -escuchar su nombre nuevamente la hizo despertar, observó su alrededor analizando su ropa, no había sangre ni era una nave todo había sido una pesadilla otra vez

-Kelha tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla-Kelha se cubría el rostro con las manos intentando recuperar su respiración normal

-lo siento Kara vuelve a dormir, no quise despertarte

-Tranquila no te preocupes, mejor porque no me cuentas que pasaba en tu sueño y así no podrá hacerse realidad y ya no soñaras mal, de nuevo-decía Kara inocentemente

-no es nada Kara enserio vuelve a dormir

-cuando tenía pesadillas por ver películas de terror Alex dormía conmigo, quieres dormir conmigo?-Kelha miraba a Kara extender su mano invitándola a dormir con ella, la inocencia de su hermana era encantadora y su insistencia abrumadora, sabía que si no quería que siguiera insistiendo debía obedecerla aunque no se esperó que al tomar su mano la rubia la jalara y de diera un abrazo-también los abrazos sirven-Kelha al principio no se movió pero después aceptó el abrazo y lo devolvió para seguir durmiendo está vez en la cama de Kara, por esa noche Kelha no volvió a tener pesadillas.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Un tono se escuchaba en la habitación despertando a Kara, ese no era su despertador quien le llamaba tan temprano

-Hola? -respondió medio dormida aún

-Kara eres tú? -hablo un hombre con una voz conocida

-James? ¿Que pasa? -Kara no quería abrir los ojos quería dormir mínimo unos 6 meses más

-Kara debes venir a CatCo la señ... -

-Ke-rha espero que no estés dormida porque te quiero aquí en 5 minutos-

-Señorita Grant! No, no estoy dormida claro que no yo había salido a correr, pero ya llegué y ya voy para CatCo-Kara dio un salto al escuchar los gritos de su jefa

-tienes 15 min Ke-rha o no te presentes más aquí-terminó colgando

-demonios porque debo apresurarme si ya no soy su asistente-dijo mirando su reloj-falta una hora y media para que yo tenga que trabajar- se decía poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro-ok ya Kara Danvers si no te apuras te despedirán-Kara entró corriendo al baño antes de dar un vistazo a Kelha que parecía dormir como oso, terminó de bañarse en un tiempo récord salió y se vistió

-Kelha necesito que despiertes ya porque se me hará tarde-el timbre sonó y con sus rayos x vio que eran Alex y Maggie, Kelha gruño y se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas.

Kara no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan floja

-Hola chicas-saludó Kara dejándolas entrar

-Hola Kara

-Hola pequeña Danvers

-Donde está Kelha-pregunto Maggie

-Durmiendo en mi cama-contesto caminando a la cocina

-ya te vas?

-si ya casi la señorita Grant quiere verme

-creí que ya no eras su asistente-comentó Alex confundida

-no lo soy, pero sigue siendo mi jefa

-y que harás con Kelha

-creo que la dejare aquí ustedes pueden echarle un vistazo no? La iba a llevar, pero cambiaron los planes con la llamada de James y

-no digas más yo la levanto-Maggie se adentró a la habitación de Kara y le quitó la cobija con la que estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza-Kryptoniana levántate

-deja de molestarme-le hablo poniéndose una almohada en la cara

-no sabía que los soldados eran flojos

-no lo soy, pero disfruto del momento, mi cama no es tan cómoda como esta y quisiera quedarme aquí otros minutos más si no te molesta…traidora-susurro lo último antes de volver a taparse con la almohada.

-te escuche

-quería que escucharas

-no tenemos tiempo para tus berrinches Kelha, Kara debe ir a trabajar y quiere que vayas-Kelha no reacciono, pero era obvio que estaba escuchándola, Kara y Alex veían interactuar a las dos una con más sustos que alegría en comparación a la otra.

-enserio vas a dejar a TU hermanita irse sola en este peligroso mundo sabiendo que hay una organización secreta que quiere matarla? -le dijo Maggie con un tono exageradamente dramático, Kelha se quitó la almohada del rostro y miro a Maggie con cierto desagrado.

-no tengo que ponerme y no creo que quieran que ande con mi traje por todas partes y la ropa de Kara no me queda- Maggie le lanzo una bolsa a un costado de ella que tenía dos mudas para comenzar

-báñate y vístete no quiero tener una cuñada desempleada por culpa de su hermana desempleada-Kelha suspiro tomo la bolsa y se dirigió al baño y después de una breve explicación de las cosas en esa habitación por parte de Kara termino lo más rápido que pudo sin ningún accidente, Maggie y Alex habían llevado algo de ropa sencilla para Kelha unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados algunas camisas, blusas y playeras para que escogiera que ponerse y unas botas, además de una chaqueta que Maggie había decidió regalarle ya que no la usaba hace un tiempo y creyó que le quedaría al estilo que tenía Kelha

-mm eso no la hace ver demasiado rebelde? -pregunto Kara

-claro que no, se ve bien-respondió Maggie

-bueno vámonos iremos volando una calle antes a CatCo en uno de los callejones y ahí caminaremos al edificio de acuerdo? - pregunto a Kelha

-está bien te sigo-ambas se acercaron a la ventana

-gracias chicas las veo luego-ambas salieron del departamento hasta el callejón, Kara acomodo sus ropas que se habían desacomodado un poco por el vuelo y ayudo a Kelha con el suyo, Kara traía una coleta alta mientras que Kelha había decidido llevar el cabello suelto.

Ambas corrían por el edificio de CatCo utilizando las escaleras para usar su velocidad y antes de salir al último piso Kara se detuvo con Kelha que la miraba extrañada por su comportamiento, no le agradaba para nada tener un trabajo como el de Kara.

-siéntate en esa silla y no toques nada regreso en un minuto- le dijo a Kelha que ni tiempo le dio de responder, haciendo caso se sentó en la silla de la asistente de Cat y observo las cosas en ese escritorio

-al fin llegas Ke-rha por dios antes eras más rápida -Kara no recordaba en que momento había regresado a ser Ke-rha cuando ya la llamaba Kara desde hace un tiempo

-lo siento señorita Grant es que...

-shh no importa, por ahora hay algo mucho más importante y es ella-dijo señalan a Kelha en las televisiones que había en su despacho- ¿Quién es ella Ke-rha? ¿es amiga de supergirl o de Superman? ¿es buena? ¿Cres que nos pueda dar una exclusiva?

-ah bueno yo no lo sé aun-Kelha podía escuchar la plática que tenían ahí adentro y disimuladamente había tomado unas hojas para "leerlas" mientras escuchaba lo que decían-yo hablare con supergirl y veré que puedo hacer señorita Grant

-no quiero que veas que puedes hacer Ke-rha, quiero que lo hagas y pronto- Kara asintió y se giró para salir de la oficina de Cat-espera!, ¡espera! Antes de que hagas eso quiero que todos ustedes incluida tu-dijo a todos los que estaban en la oficina y señalando a Kara al último- me den un nombre para esta nueva chica, ideas

-ah yo superwoman

-alguien más-hablo Cat ignorando la primera idea

-am silver Wolf-dijo alguien mas

-enserio? ¿Por qué crees que le daría el nombre de un perro a esta chica?

-ah dicen que hace un sonido cada vez que emprende el vuelo y que se asemeja al aullido de un lobo y por eso creí que

-no!, es muy simple, muy cliché, muy normal debe ser algo fantástico igual que el de supergirl

-Silverlight

-no! Ella no va por ahí brillando, si, la luz se refleja en su traje y se ven los destellos plateados, ¡pero no es un foco que va brillando por ahí! Además, me recuerda a livewire -hablaba Cat exasperada porque nadie le daba un buen nombre

Kelha seguía atenta escuchando la plática dentro de la oficina de Cat, ¿Por qué necesitaba un nombre? ¿Ella ya tenía uno y le gustaba mucho, y de que maldito sonido hablaban que hacia ella?

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de una mujer con un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas negras de tacón, cabello negro en una coleta y una cartera en las manos que combinaba con su vestuario

-hola buen día-hablo la mujer sin ser escuchada-hola! -volvió a hablar pasando su mano frente al rostro de Kelha entre la hoja que aun sostenía, Kelha desvió la mirada enseguida a la mujer, que se quedó congelada al ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verdes-no sabía que Cat tenia a un personal tan poco amable trabajando aquí-le dijo levantando una de sus cejas a modo de sorpresa, Kelha se levantó de inmediato para rodear el escritorio de la asistente de Cat

-yo no trabajo aquí- hablo colocándose frente a la ojiverde

-oh lo siento, debí suponerlo por el atuendo poco común para esta oficina, soy Lena Luthor y tú eres? - Lena extendió su mano a modo de saludo y Kelha la tomo imitando el saludo que había visto en varias otras personas hacerlo teniendo cuidado de no dañarla

-vaya así que tú eres Lena, yo soy Kelha-sostuvo su mano por un momento más largo a lo normal, Lena pudo sentir el calor poco inusual de la mano de Kelha mientras observaba ese color de ojos que se le hacían demasiado conocidos-si Rao nos ha hecho encontrarnos de nuevo es que tiene algo preparado para nosotras-Lena quedo confundida antes esas palabras

-nos conocemos? -pregunto aun con esas palabras en su mente

-algo así, alguien no deja de hablar de ti-dijo sonriendo, Lena observo más detenidamente a esa chica ya que esa sonrisa y esa mirada las había visto en algún otro lado

-Ke-rha! -hablo Cat interrumpiendo otra propuesta con nombre ridículo para la chica nueva de capa plateada

-si señorita Grant

-quien es esa chica? -dijo mirando fuera de su oficina

-es Lena Luthor

-no Ke-rha ella no, reconozco esos costosos vestidos de buen gusto que trae Lena, hablo de la chica con ese atuendo rebelde y chaqueta de policía.

-oh ella es, ammm bueno es mí. Aahm bueno es mi-Kara acomodaba sus lentes como muestra de nerviosismo que Cat tantas veces había visto mientras Kara es debatía si era bueno decir que era su hermana en ese momento ya que se supone no tenía hermanos

-tu que niña habla rápido

-es mi hermana! -dijo Kara nerviosa, una de las cosas que Kara podía tener miedo era a Cat enojada.

Cat había quedado sorprendida ante tal revelación, había llegado a tenerle un gran cariño a Kara Danvers como esa chica extrovertida que parecía un sol que alumbraba todo al entrar en cada habitación y cuando ella le había contado su historia Cat había prestado mucha atención a pesar de que era una mentira a medias, ya que sabía que Kara era supergirl y el destino de sus padres había sido trágico al igual que el de Clark

-tu hermana? -Cat cayo en su cómoda silla mientras observaba la interacción de Kelha con Lena-todos piensen en un nombre para esta chica de plateado ¡corran corran!, tu no Kara -todos salieron corriendo esquivando a Kelha y a Lena.

-Kara siéntate- le decía señalando una de las sillas frente a su escritorio-creí que eras hija única

-bueno es algo cierto ya que Alex es mi hermana

-adoptiva si ya sé, pero biológicamente creí que eras hija única

-pues resulta que no, ella es mi hermana biológica y ya está comprobado -decía con una enorme sonrisa, Cat se sentía muy feliz al ver a Kara sonreír de esa forma, Cat no era para nada tonta y podía ver la soledad en Kara que era diferente a la de Clark ya que según lo que decían él había llegado de bebe a este planeta, siendo criado por humanos y Kara ya tenía cierta edad cuando llego costándole un poco adaptarse y verla ahora sonreír al saber que tenía una hermana le llenaba de alegría ya que se podría decir que Cat tenía cierto aprecio maternal hacia esa chiquilla aunque nunca lo dijera

-consígueme esa exclusiva Kara Danvers y ve a disfrutar a tu hermana-Kara se levantó de la silla y cuando estaba a punto de salir Cat hablo-que apellidos tiene tu hermana?

-ah mmm aún no me los ha querido decir señorita Grant- Cat hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se fuera mientras se quedaba observando a las mujeres fuera de su oficina, la sonrisa de Kara era radiante de nuevo al ver a Lena y la pequeña Luthor correspondía esas sonrisas con otras igual de radiantes y algunas miradas y gestos coquetos que Kara parecía ignorar completamente, esa chiquilla podía ser muy distraída y torpe cuando se lo proponía.

-Hola Lena como estas? -se acercó abrazándola- que te ha dicho ella

-Hola Kara estoy muy bien y bueno ella

-nada yo no dije nada solo me presenté-interrumpió Kelha

-solo vine a felicitarte por el artículo que escribiste sobre el asalto a L-Corp-Lena le dedicaba sonrisas coquetas que hacían sonrojar a Kara

-gracias Lena yo. -un chico paso corriendo a lado Kara entrando al despacho de Cat

-tengo un nombre señorita Cat-escucharon que hablaba el chico

-enserio?, haber te escucho

-Silver Howler-Kara y Kelha rodaron los ojos ante el nombre

-sal de mi oficina si no quieres que te despida!-le grito Cat-señorita Teschmacher-la asistente de Cat entro corriendo a la oficina-quiero un Latte caliente, necesito cafeína si quiero terminar este día-Eve salió corriendo en busca de ese latte

-quien es ella Kara-dijo señalando a Kelha

-oh si ella es Kelha y es mi hermana-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras recibía una sonrisa y un guiño de Kelha

-yo creí que Alex era tu única hermana

-algo así Alex es mi hermana adoptiva y Kelha mi hermana biológica-Lena ataba cabos mientras Kara le hablaba, ahora comprendía de donde salían esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa -es una larga historia

-y porque no las invito a comer mientras me cuentas esa larga historia-Kara sonreía como niña

-claro nos encantaría comer contigo-dijo Kelha

-bien vamos -Kara y Lena se adelantaron platicando mientras Kelha las observa dando un suspiro la chica que a ella le había gustado también le gustaba a su hermana, que irónica era la vida

-psss-escucho un sonido extraño y volteo a donde provenía-si le haces algo a Kara considérate muerta-le susurro Cat sabiendo que la escucharía, Kelha no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso

-Kelha vienes? -le hablo Kara al final de pasillo, se encamino con ellas viendo de reojo a Cat que le lanzaba una mirada que no sabía si considerar intimidante o graciosa

Las tres mujeres se dirigieron a una cafetería recomendada por Kara que visitaba normalmente con Alex. Lena pidió una ensalada y un te frio mientras que Kara pedía una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate al igual que Kelha, aunque no sabía que era quiso probarlo solo por el hecho de que a Kara le encantaba, Kara pidió disculpas para retirarse un momento y cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos comenzó a hablar.

-Necesito que me ayudes-le susurro a Lena

-Perdón?

-que necesito que me ayudes

-y como haría eso yo?

-no lo se tu eres la poderosa aquí, y te pido por favor que uses esos medios para ayudarme y ayudar a Kara-Lena la observaba no entendiendo nada de lo que le decía, Kara regresaba a la mesa y aun a una suficiente distancia de la mesa Kelha volvió a susurrar-iré a verte a tu oficina más tarde

-alguien quiere postre? -dijo Kara llegando a la mesa-porque hacen un pastel de chocolate delicioso

-no deberías comer postre si no comes verduras Kara Danvers-la sonrisa de Kara se apagó en el momento que Lena menciono las verduras, mientras Kelha contenía una carcajada-tu tampoco-dijo mirándola

-pero había de esa cosa verde en mi hamburguesa

-es lechuga-dijo Kara susurrando

-pues sabe horrible y no pediré algún alimento jamás con eso-Lena sonreía viendo la interacción de las dos hermanas una regañaba a otra por decir cosas como si no supiera o que eran y la otra la regañaba por regañarla-quien de ustedes es la mayor?

-pero claro que yo-dijo Kelha dejando de pelear con Kara

-desde cuándo saben que existen una de la otra?

-yo desde siempre-hablo Kelha, ella apenas ayer en la noche-Kara llevaba su palma a su frente por las respuestas que consideraba muy inapropiadas

-hola chicas, señorita Luthor-saludo Maggie entrando a la cafetería

-hola Maggie

-hola agente-le saludo Lena, mientras Kelha no contestaba recibiendo un codazo de Kara

-hola Maggie-respondió Kelha sin ganas

-necesito hablar contigo Kelha, vamos

-disculpen-Maggie llevo a otra mesa a Kelha dejando solas a Lena y a Kara

-Kara, yo sé que este tema no me incumbe y que soy la menos indicada para decir esto, pero, no crees que estas confiando demasiado pronto en ella? -

-demasiado pronto?, ¿porque dices eso?

-solo digo que deberías esperar y ver cuáles son sus intenciones porque aparece de pronto ella si siempre sabia de tu existencia?

-no Lena no es lo que parece tranquila estaré bien

-lo siento Kara eres muy importante para mí y no quisiera que te lastimen

-gracias Lena-Kara sostuvo la mano de Lena apretándola un poco- tú también eres muy importante para mí.

 **Con Maggie y Kelha:**

-Kelha, Winn quiere hacerte unas pruebas para medir tu velocidad, tu fuerza y algunos otros de tus poderes, y quiere pedirte que le ayudes para crear algunos aparatos para ayudar a supergirl y a Superman a hacer su trabajo más fácil

-no quiero trabajar para ustedes Maggie, ni siquiera estoy segura de querer salvar a este mundo

-y entonces que planeas hacer?

-lo mismo que desde el inicio, pero sin que se dé cuenta-hablo Kelha volviendo a leer el menú de la cafetería

-ella no quiere eso Kelha

-lo sé, pero es lo mejor para ella

-Kelha escúchame ella no necesita un protector, ella necesita que seas su hermana de verdad necesita que seas su compañera al igual que Alex, ella ya la sobreprotege demasiado entre tú y ella la asfixiaran y terminara por enojarse con las dos

-Alex y yo no somos iguales! -elevo un poco la voz, los clientes más cercanos la miraron Maggie pidió disculpas por ella, Kelha observaba a Lena y a Kara para ver si se habían dado cuenta de su pequeña pérdida de control, por suerte estaban tan perdidas una de la otra que no se dieron cuenta

-no debes sentir celos de Alex, estoy segura de que Kara puede amarlas a las dos por igual

-yo no estoy celosa de nadie-dijo apretando los dientes mientras se levantaba y se iba de la cafetería

-Kelha! -le hablo Kara, pero no le hizo caso-Maggie que paso?

-lo siento pequeña Danvers tu quédate con Lena yo la buscare-Maggie salió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no la vio por ningún lado-se acercó a la patrulla en donde venia su compañero-viste a la chica de chaqueta de cuero negra y cabello castaño claro que salió de la cafetería?

-claro Sawyer se fue a ese callejón-señalo a lado de la cafetería, Maggie corrió al callejón, pero cuando llego ya no había nadie-maldición! -se dijo a si misma para regresar a la cafetería, encontró a Lena y a Kara en la puerta-no sé a dónde se fue le avisare a Alex

-Gracias Maggie y no te preocupes se el mal genio que puede tener, tal vez regreso a mi casa

-bien iré haya

-ok te alcanzo en un momento acompañare a Lena de regreso-Maggie se despidió y subió a la patrulla para dirigirse a la casa de Kara

-no te preocupes por mi Kara mi chofer está aquí así que me iré con él, tu ve y busca a tu hermana si llego a verla vagando por las calles te avisare

-gracias Lena y lo lamento-le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Lena subió a su auto un poco ida por el pequeño gesto de Kara, le pidió a su chofer que la llevara a la empresa mientras continuo todo el viaje perdida.

Cuando Lena entro a su oficina, la persona que vio en su silla era la última persona que esperaba ver

-como entraste aquí? -le pregunto dejando sus cosas en el sofá de su despacho

-por la ventana-señalo levantándose de la silla de Lena-he venido para que me ayudes

-es el último piso como entraste sin que te viera mi asistente o mis guardias-Kelha se colocó a unos centímetros de Lena en un segundo utilizando su velocidad-con magia señorita Luthor-dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba mostrando el símbolo de la "S" plateado en su pecho, Lena se sorprendió y se alejó de ella sentándose en su silla

-no, no es cierto-se decía Lena mientras ocupaba su silla- no puede ser cierto-volvió a repetirse mientras veía de nuevo a Kelha que le sonreía de manera engreída aun con la camisa abierta


	5. Chapter 4 Alianzas Peligrosas

Hola, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo esta historia aunque sea en el anonimato, a los que me agregaron para seguir esta historia aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 4 Alianzas Peligrosas

-seré sincera contigo, no estaba en mis planes revelarte mi verdad, pero si trabajaremos juntas lo mejor es que no nos guardemos secretos

-no he aceptado ayudarte-le decía Lena con una mirada fría

-no tienes opción linda, es por un bien común

-no creo que tengamos los mismo intereses -Lena seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos de Kelha que iba de un lado de su oficina a otro observando las cosas que ahí había, hasta que se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio

-te sorprendería saber cuántos intereses tenemos en común-le decía Kelha manteniendo esa sonrisa en todo momento-supergirl se empeña en salvar a una raza en donde la mayoría de ellos son inferiores, exponiéndose a muchos peligros innecesarios que esta gente no agradece

-no estaré con nadie que cree que mi raza es inferior a la suya, además si no mal recuerdo está raza inferior crío a Superman y Supergirl y déjame decirte que lo han hecho de maravilla

-por supuesto que sí y por esa razón también voy a proteger este mundo-Lena no comprendía por completo a esta chica que tenía serios problemas para expresar sus ideas

-si no acepto que harás

-borrar tu memoria de los últimos 20 minutos-le respondía Kelha como si nada

\- ¿Bien, y si aceptó?

-bueno señorita Luthor los beneficios de esta alianza son muchos, pero creo que el más importante es proteger a mi persona más importante en el universo que si no me equivoco es también uno de los suyo por lo menos de este mundo

-y en que se supone que tú querrías mi ayuda? -le cuestionaba Lena mientras pensaba en los pros y contras de esa alianza

-primero tu apellido y todo lo que conlleva, responsabilidades, las acusaciones de querer destruir el mundo por ser un Luthor y todo lo demás -Lena la miraba entre sorprendida y enfadada por ese comentario- te ayudaré con tus empresas y en todo lo que pueda, con un tiempo y tu paciencia podría aprender todo lo necesario para ayudarte en todo-Lena iba a protestar sin que Kelha se lo permitiera-segundo sé que tu empresa tiene mucha tecnología que podría perfeccionar con la mía y en poco tiempo la tecnología de L-Corp sería la número uno en el mundo y posiblemente estaríamos compitiendo con la de otros planetas aunque lo mejor sería mantener el perfil bajo en eso por un tiempo y tercero tu empresa maneja elementos que necesito para mí.

-pides demasiado, en primera yo no puedo darte mi apellido si no es casándome contigo o adoptándote y créeme que no tengo intenciones de ninguna, segundo la tecnología de L-Corp es únicamente para ayudar a las personas de este planeta y tercero no quiero imaginar para que ocuparía esos elementos, además no sé cómo esto podría ayudar a supergirl o a Superman

-Lena querida tú y yo seremos hermanas si aceptas este trato, puedo copiar la firma de tu padre y que parezca legítima ningún hombre o maquina podría notar que es falsa

-mi padre está muerto la firma que necesitas es la de mi madre y estás muy equivocada si crees que te la va a dar

-tu padre me adoptó antes de morir, después de un trágico accidente en donde yo perdí la memoria y mis padres murieron

-las personas no lo creerán

-la gente cree lo que quiere escuchar, además sería algo bueno para el apellido Luthor ese segundo gesto tan altruista, después de adoptarte a ti, también me adoptaron a mi - Lena creía que eso era una locura y que absolutamente nadie creería esas cosas era demasiado obvio

-y porque no habías aparecido antes? -cuestiono Lena

-tal vez tu padre creyó que exponerme al mundo como un Luthor después de perder mi memoria sería contraproducente para mi recuperación y prefirió mantenerme alejada hasta un momento adecuado

-pensaste en todo no?

-es mi trabajo hermanita

-estas demasiado informada sobre mi familia no sé si sentirme alargada ante tal interés o asustada y no me llames hermanita-Kelha respondió con una sonrisa pareciéndole graciosa la reacción de Lena

-Kara hablaba mucho de ti y tu familia, y tanta charla sobre ti me dio curiosidad así que me adelante y te investigue antes de que llegaras aquí, no fue una investigación muy profunda fue muy poco tiempo, me sorprendió saber que eras la misma chica que conocí el primer día así que pensé que trabajar juntas era nuestro destino - Kelha relataba sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes que le habían fascinado desde el primer segundo que los vio- eso de querer ser diferente a tu hermano y querer llevar esta empresa por otro rumbo me recordó a mi -Lena la veía confundida e interesada, estar con esa chica era una mezcla de emociones todo el tiempo- hice muchas cosas en un pasado de las cuales no me siento orgullosa, quiero que mi vida tome un rumbo diferente y si salvar este mundo y ayudar a mi hermana lo hace entonces me empeñare poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para lograrlo-el semblante de Kelha había cambiado un poco, poniéndose más serio-que dices acepas ser parte de ese cambio? Te conviene mucho a ti-Lena seguía razonando lo que Kelha le decía, no podía negarse a darle una oportunidad a alguien que quería ser diferente.

-por cierto, quiero decirte que el isotopo 454 puede ser un gran peligro para este planeta-le dijo mientras la imagen de ese aparato aparecía en su pantalla mostrando símbolos que Lena no comprendía-aunque es una maravilla, tú lo inventaste?

-como hiciste eso? ¿entraste en mi base de datos?

-así es entramos en tu base de datos, que mejor que conocerte que de esta forma-Lena se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a la pantalla en donde aparecía su hisopo

-tú y yo podríamos crear muchas cosas que ayudarían a tu mundo, podemos crear armas para defenderlo y aparatos que podrían curar muchas enfermedades incluso podríamos hacer una cámara del Genesis

-cámara del Genesis?, ¿espera, crearemos armas? No, yo no voy a crear ningún tipo de arma

-Hay una larga explicación científica para la cámara del Génesis y luego te la contare…claro si aceptas el trato y si crearemos armas para salvar el mundo Lena, para ayudar a quienes quieren salvarla y minimizar los daños colaterales, además esto-decía señalando de nuevo la pantalla- no es exactamente una máquina de dulces-Lena quería aprovechar la oportunidad que le daría Kelha para fabricar aparatos que le ayudaran a curar las enfermedades de su mundo, ella era beneficiaria de varios hospitales infantiles y le encantaba visitar a los niños además que le partía el corazón no poder curarlos a todos, sin embargo el crear armas no la convencía en esta alocada alianza, sin embargo Lena había visto los daños que podían causar los seres de otro planeta y admitía que tener algo con que defenderse era bueno.

-está bien acepto, pero con una condición-hablo Lena aun con dudas de ese pacto

-lo que quieras-le dijo Kelha mientras estrechaba su mano

-yo pondré las reglas

-por supuesto- acepto Kelha sin protestar- ahora tienes una excusa de en donde estaba antes de regresar con Kara?

-creí que pensabas en todo

-bueno tendría mejores ideas si conociera las cosas de aquí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ya sé porque no le llamas a Kara y dices que me encontraste vagando en las calles y…

-no quiero ver a Kara por ahora

-porque no?

-porque me mintió, se supone que somos amigas y jamás me dijo que ella era supergirl-después de la charla con Kelha, había recordado que Kara había tenido oportunidades para decirle y jamás lo había hecho y parecía no tener intenciones de decirlo

-bueno en realidad son personas diferentes

-no lo son no trates de arreglarlo

-si lo son Lena, Kara se ha empeñado en mantener tanto ese secreto que ha creado a dos personas diferentes, debes tenerle paciencia su crianza tanto en Krypton como aquí ha sido diferente y en cierta forma la ha confundido así que por favor tenle paciencia

-bien pero no le llamare en un tiempo-decía Lena fingiendo enojo-al menos en un día-Kelha había sonreído ante ese comentario no podía creer que ninguna de las dos hubiese dando un paso más allá de la amistad si se conocían desde hace tiempo como le había dicho Kara y si se gustaban tanto, algo tenía que hacer por estas dos.

-Lena porque tú no…-Kelha no había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse Kelha uso su velocidad para extraer su llave del computador y terminar de cerrar su camisa.

\- ¡¿Madre?!-se sorprendió Lena al ver a su madre en su oficina-que haces aquí?

-vengo a visitarte cariño y ella quién es? -decía señalando a Lena que se encontraba cerca del escritorio de Lena

-disculpe señorita Luthor, esperare fuera - Kelha salió apresurada de la oficina cerrando la puerta, se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en los sillones de espera que ahí había mientras la asistente de Lena la veía en todo momento

-cómo es que estaba ahí adentro?, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-no gracias esperare aquí-Kelha se había quedado observando al piso mientras escuchaba dentro de la oficina

-que es lo que necesitas madre-escuchaba a Lena hablar sin mucho humor

-porque crees que cada vez que te visito es porque quiero algo? -hablaba la mujer con un tono fingido de indignación

-porque eso me has demostrado madre así que dime que es lo que necesitas para que pueda seguir trabajando

-está bien si así lo quieres-hablo Lilian mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas-necesito que me des acceso a la bóveda que esta fuera de la ciudad

-para que madre?

-para ayudar a la humanidad cariño, ese es mi único propósito

-claro que si madre

-no me gusta tu tono Lena

-lo siento madre, pero no sé porque vienes a pedirme acceso si tú eres también una Luthor

-es cierto, pero necesito que me acompañes cariño quiero enseñarte algunas cosas que hay en esa bóveda

-lo siento madre tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tal vez en otra ocasión

-vamos mi pequeña no querrás perderte este momento entre madre e hija o sí? -Kelha escuchaba como el corazón de Lena se aceleraba cuando Lilian parecía mostrar afecto hacia ella, que desgraciadamente no era verdadero. Camino de nuevo hacia la oficina de Lena y abrió la puerta

-lamento interrumpir señorita Luthor, pero debemos partir ya si queremos llegar

-lo siento madre le diré a mi asistente que te de lo necesario para la bóveda debo irme

-Lena aun no terminamos

-lo siento madre voy tarde te acompaño a tu auto? -tomo sus cosas con prisa esperando la respuesta de su madre, ella solo se dio a vuelta y las tres mujeres se dirigieron al ascensor-nos vemos Sarah-Kelha dejo que ambas pasaran y cuando la secretaria de Lena iba a recordarle de una reunión Kelha le dijo que guardara silencio desde atrás.

-que tenga buen día señorita Luthor-atino a decir la asistente de Lena mientras se quedaba muy confundida observándolas tomar el ascensor, Lena se apresuró a presionar el botón de la planta baja suponiendo que Kelha no tendría ni idea de que hacer.

-le tienes miedo a los lugares cerrados niña? -dijo mirando a Kelha

-no, no es eso-respondía Kelha en un susurro, Lena la había observado y habría jurado que se había puesto pálida -supongo que algo me hizo daño-completo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-lo que tú digas-Lilian le dio una sonrisa de burla mientras que Kelha sentía que ese viaje ya había durado más de lo debido, las puertas se abrieron dejándolas salir, Lilian se dirigió a su auto antes le hablo a Lena

-la oferta sigue en pie cariño-la vieron subir a su auto en irse por las calles transitadas de Ciudad Nacional

-muy agradable mujer

-y ahora a dónde vamos? -pregunto Lena ignorando el comentario de Kelha

-a ningún lado, sentí que estabas incómoda y por eso entre, pero puedes regresar arriba y podríamos empezar a arreglar lo que necesito para este mundo y me vas diciendo tus reglas-sugirió Kelha

-creí que ya te ibas

-no aun no, de todos modos, escuchare un enorme sermón si regreso ahora o después, así que no importa

-bueno trabajemos un rato más- regresaron a la oficina de Lena, mientras ella hacía algunos trabajos le pidió a su asistente algunos documentos que Kelha necesitaría y con algunos favores que cobro y un poco de dinero algunos de esos documentos estaban listos Kelha se había encargado de las firmas como había dicho y solo faltaba llevarlos a los lugares indicados para que todo estuviera listo. Kelha había escuchado a Kara volar a dos edificios de ahí así que había guardado silencio completamente cuando la escucho, también escucho a Maggie y a Alex preguntarse si debían buscar en ese edificio, pero lo descartaban para seguir en otros lados, una vez que se hizo noche Lena se decidió a dejar su oficina queriendo llevarse a Kelha fuera del edificio.

-estarán muy preocupados por ti no? Me preguntó por qué nadie ha venido

-porque no creen que te conozca tan bien

-y lo haces? -dijo levantando una ceja

-no, pero si más de lo que ellos creen, tú ve a descansar prepararé tu edificio, ese era el trato

-creí que nuestro trato era diferente

-debo preparar este edificio para que podamos hacer lo demás confía en mí lo verás mañana-Lena salió del edificio preocupada por dejarla ahí sola sin embargo sabía que con los poderes de Kelha ella no podría hacer nada para detenerla, intentando no pensar en eso se fue con su chófer a su casa, durante su viaje estuvo tentada a enviarle un mensaje a Kara, pero se negó a hacerlo tal vez Kelha tenía razón, pero Kara la tendría difícil antes de encontentarla.

 **En L-Corp:**

Kelha había creado una copia de seguridad en la base de datos de L-Corp con acceso restringido, nadie podría abrirlo ni siquiera sabrían que estaba ahí y creo una esencial para Lena, Kelha le pidió a Faxy algunos accesorios que tenía en la nave y que había hecho en su trayecto a la tierra, gracias a que la nave aún seguía en órbita y Faxy estaba ahí, pudo transportar todas sus cosas utilizando la transportación instantánea colocándolo todo en el edificio de L-Corp, la copia que había creado le servía más para mantener la seguridad en L-Corp.

Los accesorios que había colocado en la oficina de Lena eran especiales permitiéndole ver sus modelos a escala en la mitad de su oficina, la pantalla que tenía en su oficina y su computadora le mostrarían su edificio al 100%.

-Jor-El tú y Zor podrían ayudar a Lena Luthor en sus proyectos al igual que mostrarle algo de la tecnología de Krypton que no pueda dañar este planeta y sea utilizado únicamente con fines médicos por favor y dale un acceso restringido, a lo único que puede entrar ella es a lo relacionado con medicina, transporte o comunicaciones, nada de historia de Krypton, política, militar o los datos de la familia Zor-El hasta nuevo aviso

-que tienes en mente querida sobrina?

-es el mismo plan desde el inicio tío, proteger a la familia, podrías buscar en L-Corp los componentes que faltan o algún otro, aunque no lo necesitemos ahora que Faxy dice que faltan para mí medicamento tío, por favor

-se encuentran en un almacén al otro lado de la ciudad

-gracias desbloquea el sistema y darme acceso cuando llegue al almacén-Kelha se colocó su traje después de estar segura de haber terminado de todo su trabajo, dejo un brazalete plateado con el símbolo muy pequeño que se perdía entre los tonos plateados de este y de el brazalete, se dirigió volando al almacén con las coordenadas que le dieron.

Al llegar la puerta tenía un lector de huella y esperando que ya estuviera desbloqueado puso su mano en esta y logró entrar, en el primer pasillo vio a su tío

-a dónde debo ir tío?

-abriré las puertas para guiarte-Jor-El abría cada puerta del almacén al que debía entrar desbloqueando las contraseñas y huellas que se necesitaban, encontró varios elementos que podrían acelerar la preparación de su medicamento sin embargo le faltaba el elemento 501 y ese aún no estaba ahí y crearlo tardaría mucho una vez obtenidos los elementos los guardo en una caja y los envío con Faxy.

-Tío necesito grabar un mensaje exclusivo para Lena

-muy bien está en grabación

-Lena he preparado tu edificio para facilitarte tu trabajo y tu seguridad tendrás acceso a ciertas cosas de Krypton como fue nuestro trato, las modificaciones de tu edificio hacen que sea casi como si tuviera vida propia, tal vez esté ausente un par de días no te preocupes por mí ausencia, dejé un brazalete en tu cajón derecho es para ti, úsalo tal vez no sea mucho de tu agrado o tu estilo, pero necesito que lo uses Jor- Él te enseñará a usarlo y recuerda tú no sabes nada. Termina la grabación, gracias tío, ocúltate solo muéstrate ante Lena ni siquiera a Kara o a Kal

 **En la DEO:**

-esta vez si voy a encerrarla y no me importa lo que me diga ninguno de ustedes-decía J'onn furioso

-La encontré - decía Winn tecleando en su computadora- está... volando hacia aquí-todos se habían acercado a Winn cansados de no encontrarla, cuando Kelha aterrizo en el balcón entrando a la DEO

-Donde estabas te hemos buscado por todas partes-le hablaba Kara-que estabas haciendo?

-estaba paseando, no sabía que era una prisionera-decía Kelha fingiendo estar confundida

-no queríamos que fuera así pero ahora lo eres-le decía J'onn

-mi propia familia va dejar que me encierren? -miraba a Kal y a Kara

-no te hagas la sufrida nos has obligado a esto-respondió Alex

-teníamos un trato primo, sí se rompe yo puedo romper el mío-los agentes de la DEO le colocaron unas esposas diferentes a las que habían usado el día que llegó, estás estaban conectadas de sus muñecas a su cuello y a sus pies

-enserio? Pero si no he hecho nada

-no has hecho nada aun, desapareciste más de medio día y dices que no hiciste nada? -Kelha solo levantó sus hombros en señal de desinterés, Kara solo veía como Kelha era esposada había intentado detenerlos, pero había sido detenida por Alex.

Cuando un agente de la DEO intento tomar del brazo a Kelha ella lo empujó contra la pared

-no me toques! -le grito, J'onn presiono un botón en un control remoto que hicieron que pequeñas agujas se enterraron en las muñecas de Kelha inyectando una dosis de kryptonita, Kelha intento quitárselas sintiendo los pinchazos más frecuentes

-entre más te resistas más dosis te inyectaran

\- J'onn que diablos es eso? -cuestiono Superman

-algo que inventamos hace un tiempo para contener a los Kryptonianos que quisieran destruir está tierra

-pero esto es exagerado J'onn quítaselas

-no Superman no lo haré soy el responsable de esta organización y de las amenazas que hay aquí, por ahora Kelha es una amenaza y hasta que no coopere con nosotros lo seguirá siendo-Kara intento acercarse a Kelha para evitar que siguiera intentando quitarse las esposas

-Kelha ya no luches te la quitarán cuando dejes de hacerlo-Kelha desistió al intentar quitarse las esposas, pero no por lo que le había dicho Kara, sino porque su visión se había vuelto borrosa, Kelha callo de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos para no caer por completo al suelo. No podía creer que haya sido tan estúpida al no darse cuenta de que la Kryptonita de la que hablaban los humanos era el elemento 500, que su padre utilizaba para mezclarlo con algunos de sus experimentos y para debilitarla antes de que enfermara del virus Medusa ya que después que ella enfermo utilizarla era casi mortal para ella.

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar manchando el piso, se asustó al ver su sangre e intento limpiarla con su capa, su cabeza le dolía de nuevo al igual que todo su cuerpo

-Kara-apenas podía susurrar el nombre de su hermana

-J'onn quítaselas vas a matarla-Kelha volvía a susurrar el nombre de su hermana, pero parecía que su voz era demasiado débil para ser escuchada por alguien, se sintió débil, sus brazos no podían sostenerla ni sus piernas, sentía su mente demasiado débil como para intentar si quiera pensar o recordar algo. Sintió desvanecerse y termino de caer al piso, Kara se apresuró a arrancar las esposas de las muñecas, el cuello y los pies

-no Kara, que haces?

-necesitamos ponerla bajo los paneles rápido-Kara la cargo sin importar quienes trataron de detenerla.

Colocó a Kelha en la cama y puso los paneles solares sobre ella

Alex puso una pulsera en el brazo de Kelha en cuanto estuvo acostada.

-Alex!-le reprendió Kara

-lo siento Kara, hicimos mal esto desde el inicio, intentaremos corregir nuestros errores

-sería mejor que Superman regresé a Metrópolis y tú a tus cosas Kara

-y ella? ¿Qué pasara con Kelha?

-estará encerrada, no le haremos daño y será tratada bien incluso podrás visitarla si coopera con nosotros

-tratarla bien? ¿Le acaban de inyectar kryptonita directamente a su cuerpo y si no coopera que le harán?

-si no cooperó de seguro van a encerrarme en una de esas celdas que tienen aquí-hablaba Kelha en un susurro, levantó su brazo viendo el brazalete que acababan de ponerle-que es?

-un brazalete que contiene una dosis de Kryptonita mortal si es inyectada completa- le explicaba Alex - te inyectará la mitad de la dosis si intentas quitártelo o escapar y según lo que veo la mitad de la dosis podría ser mortal para ti-Kelha se puso de pie de la camilla mientras todos se ponían en guardia excepto Kara que la ayudaba

-no entiendo aún como puedes estar con todos ellos hermanita-le hablaba a Kara dándole una sonrisa-cooperare con ustedes en todo lo que pueda-Kelha había tomado las manos de Kara dejando su llave en una de ellas, fue guiada por los pasillos de la DEO hasta una habitación que contenía un cilindro de cristal en el centro rodeado por paneles que ella veía, y en el centro del cilindro algo que parecía una banca pegado al suelo-esta será la noche más incómoda de mi vida-bromeaba Kelha.

Los agentes cerraron la puerta de cristal y salieron dejando a J'onn, Alex, Maggie, Kara y Clark con ella.

-bueno pregunten no tienen mucho tiempo

-tenemos todo el tiempo que tú te tardes en contestar -le dijo Alex, Kelha le dio una sonrisa sínica mientras se sentaba en esa banca que salía del suelo

-que hiciste en el tiempo que estuviste fuera-pregunto J'onn

-estaban buscando algunas cosas que necesito

-que cosas? -volvió a cuestionar J'onn

-cosas que necesito-dijo Kelha indiferente

-creo que no estás entendiendo las cosas-le hablo Alex enojada -te quedaras aquí si no cooperas con nosotros, necesitamos respuestas completas Kelha no cosas a medias-Alex y J'onn eran los que se mostraban más agresivos hacia Kelha

-porque tanto odio hacia mi señorita Danvers? ¿Somos como familia no? -Kelha se burlaba de Alex cada vez que hablaba o la miraba o al menos eso pensaba Alex que quería entrar ahí y golpearla

-oigan calmémonos todos-hablo Kara-que les parece si mejor continuamos con este interrogatorio mañana-Kara intentaba calmar los ánimos en ese lugar, aunque con el humor de Alex y J'onn todos parecía cada vez más difícil

-J'onn quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Superman mientras salían los dos.

Alex y Kelha parecían mantener una lucha de miradas en la que ninguna parecía ceder hasta que Maggie tomo el hombro de Alex para sacarla de la sala.

-podrías llevarte bien con Alex por favor? -le rogó Kara-ella también es mi hermana, ha cuidado de mí y me ha tratado muy bien me ha dado amor y comprensión-le hablaba a Kelha acercándose al cristal-ella también es mi familia Kelha y me gustaría mucho que todos nos llevemos bien-Kelha no respondió solo suspiro poniéndose de pie para arrodillarse cerca de Kara, que al estar su celda más arriba del piso Kelha quedaba casi a la altura de Kara

-conecta la llave a la base de datos de la DEO dile a Jor-El que actualice la base de datos de las memorias de la familia permanentemente en la DEO él sabrá bien que hacer, cuando él te diga retira la llave y guárdala por favor-Kelha había hablado muy bajo impidiendo que los micrófonos de la celda la grabarán, pero Kara había escuchado todo perfectamente.

-se llevarán bien? -volvió a cuestionar

-lo hare Kara-le dio una sonrisa-tengo una pregunta para ti-Kara afirmó animándola a preguntar-que es una exclusiva?

-ay no! Y ahora que voy a decirle a la señora Grant

-no puedes hacer eso tú?

-tal vez-dijo Kara pensativa-pero la vez pasada ella escribió sobre supergirl... ¡Aunque ya no soy una asistente, soy reportera, la haré yo!, Tengo que irme Kelha te veré mañana sí?, por favor no hagas nada malo, contéstales con la verdad

-Kara yo he hecho nada malo y ellos son los que me inyectaron Kryptonita -Kara se veía confundida, era cierto que aún no sabían que había hecho Kelha y ya habían actuado de una forma muy extrema - descansa hermanita, no me iré de aquí- le dijo Kelha para despedirla antes de poder lastimarla o confundirla después de todo Alex estaba involucrada y Kara la amaba. Kelha observó cómo Kara salía de su celda esperando que no se olvidará de la llave, volvió a sentarse en la banca y se quedó mirando sus pies realizando su próximo plan.

-Winn podrías ayudarme con algo por favor-le decía Kara cuando llegó a la sala principal de la DEO

-claro Kara que necesitas-ya no había mucha gente en la DEO se hacía demasiado tarde para la mayoría ahí

-vamos a la sala de control-susurro llevándose a Winn quien lo seguía confundido y pensando en negarse, aunque sabía que no podría porque lo convencieron enseguida y solo haría dramas sin sentido -necesito actualizar la base de datos de mis padres y mis tíos aquí en la DEO podrías ayudarme?

-no creo que sea buena idea meter una de esas aquí Kara, no sabemos que podría pasar

-no pasará nada por favor ayúdame Winn- el observaba el rostro de Kara y su increíble capacidad para convencerlo en todas sus travesuras

-diablos está bien, haber dame eso-Winn recibió la llave y la acerco a un puerto USB de las computadoras, cuando la llave estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la computadora cambio su estructura de nuevo ingresando al puerto.

Jor-El apareció a lado de Kara

-hola sobrina que puedo hacer por ti?

-am hola tío, Kelha me dijo que actualizaras la base de datos de mis padres y de mis tíos permanentemente en la DEO, dijo que tú sabrías que hacer

-así lo hare-durante unos minutos no pareció ocurrir nada ni en las computadoras ni en ningún lado-listo puedes extraer la llave-Winn hizo lo que Jor-El dijo y el siguió ahí parado-ahora puedes hablar con nosotros en cualquier lado y podemos ayudarte cuando quieras Kara

-gracias tío, te veré después vamos Winn

-no sé porque querías mi ayuda si no la necesitabas-le hablo Winn dándole la llave

-quería que un amigo me acompañara-dijo sonriéndole, Winn fue a su lugar de nuevo y Kara fue al cuarto en el que está el holograma de su madre para hablar con ella antes de irse.

Un pequeño sonido salió de uno de los brazaletes plateados de Kelha indicándole que ya estaba conectada a la DEO y a L-Corp.

-todo va perfecto-se dijo a si mismo sonriendo al saber que su plan por mantener a salvo a su hermana iba de maravilla.

 **En L-Corp:**

La computadora de Lena se encendió al igual que la pantalla de su oficina mientras se veía como una serie de carpetas y archivos eran copiados de la carpeta inicial DEO a la carpeta secundaria L-Corp, las imágenes, videos, archivos y registros pasaban a una gran velocidad siendo guardadas en la base de datos que Kelha había guardado de su llave teniendo acceso restringido para Lena y no dejando rastros de la copia ni en la DEO ni en L-Corp.


	6. Chapter 5

Hola, lamento la tardanza el capítulo ya está desde hace unos días, pero Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capítulo y no tengo idea de porque si según yo lo intente subir como los demás capítulos, pero bueno ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo gracias por seguir leyendo y a los que comentan.

Planeo que esta historia sea larga que tenga a villanos importantes y pequeños villanos que le ayuden a los grandes, por eso es que va tan lento el supercorp pero espero que a partir de aquí avance mas rápido.

Samantha S. Dracul: es difícil hacer un personaje nuevo en algo que ya tiene bastante tiempo el mundo DC comic y Supergirl, me alegra que te parezca interesante y espero que te llame más la atención con cada capítulo al igual que la historia.

Aquí el siguiente capítulo:

Clark y J'onn entraron a una sala en donde no había nadie y podían hablar sin ser escuchados.

-creí que yo tenía toda la Kryptonita J'onn y lo que acabas de hacer no solo me demuestra que no tengo toda la Kryptonita si no que eres un…

-Clark tranquilizante esa Kryptonita es sintética

-eso es peor J'onn no me tranquiliza ni un poco, sabes lo inestable que es y que puede hacernos mucho daño, casi matas a Kelha

-lo siento Clark, pero yo

-no J'onn, yo-Clark medito por un segundo lo que iba a decir y con seguridad hablo- yo voy a llevarme a Kara y a Kelha de este lugar

-no puedes hacer eso Clark

-si puedo J'onn es mi familia y yo la voy a proteger

-ni siquiera conoces a Kelha-elevo la voz J'onn

-no, pero alguien me dijo una vez que hay que dar un salto de fe, después viene la confianza y yo voy a hacer eso por Kelha, si la encerramos ella precisamente actuará de la forma que no queremos-Clark salió de ese despacho encontrando a Alex y a Maggie discutiendo sobre lo mala que era Alex con Kelha y sobre lo mucho que confiaba Maggie en ella sin conocerla, cuando vieron a Clark acercarse ambas se callaron sabiendo que aun así el seguro había escuchado gran parte de su discusión.

-lamento que Kelha haya causado problemas aquí y ya que no quiero que cause más discusiones en su relación- Clark suspiro intentando pensar en cómo explicarle a Alex sin que se alterara- voy a llevarme a Kelha Alex

-está bien puedes llevártela y asegurarte de que no haga nada malo

-si Alex lo hare, lo prometo…pero también voy a llevarme a Kara

-no, a ella no te las vas a llevar -le dijo Alex perdiendo la paciencia otra vez y en segundos

-lo siento Alex, pero lo que paso hace unos segundos no puedo permitirlo para nadie de mi familia.

-No Clark, a Kelha ni siquiera la conoces y a Kara nunca le haríamos daño ella es MI hermana-le dijo remarcando lo último muy posesivamente

-Alex por favor entiéndelo, no puedo arriesgarme a que nada les pase, este ya no es un ambiente apropiado para Kara

-No! Ya te dije que no te la llevaras, Kara no tiene 5 años

-Alex tranquilízate -le hablaba Maggie tocando su hombro

-no Maggie el dejo a Kara con nosotros, ella es mi hermana y no se la va a llevar

-que pasa aquí-dijo Kara que entro de prisa escuchando los gritos

-Kara voy a llevarme a Kelha de aquí-le hablo Clark mientras Maggie seguía calmando a Alex-y también tu vendrás conmigo-termino Clark

-pero porque Kelha y yo debemos irnos de aquí?

-porque este no es un ambiente apropiado para ninguna de las dos

-tú no puedes decidir por ella-le dijo Alex metiéndose en la conversación- ella ya no es una niña Clark

-entonces no la trates como tal -le dijo Clark elevando un poco su voz para ser escuchado, dejando silenciada a Alex-Kara necesito que vengan conmigo porque no quiero que en ningún momento te pase algo malo ni tampoco a tu hermana

-Kal gracias por querer cuidarnos, pero yo no me quiero ir -le decía Kara- si quieres puedes hablar con Kelha si ella quiere irse puedo visitarlos o ustedes a mí de todos modos para nosotros el viaje es apenas y un cuarto de lo que es para los demás. -Clark veía a su prima hablar con decisión.

-Kelha no vendrá conmigo si tú no vas-le hablaba Clark sonriéndole- entiende por favor Kara la DEO ya no te está protegiendo, en cualquier momento podrían hacerte daño-hablo serio

-pero es que Alex y…-Kara no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Clark

-Kara te llevaré, aunque sea a la fuerza y Kelha estará feliz de ayudarme si es para protegerte

Clark camino a la celda de Kelha

-llevo como media hora aquí y ya tengo visitas-hablaba Kelha al verlos entrar

-Kelha nos vamos

-nos vamos quiénes? -pregunto confundida

-Kal quiere llevarnos a ti y a mí a Metrópolis

-que bien vámonos-

-No! Nadie se va de aquí-hablo J'onn entrando a la habitación

-ya hablamos sobre esto J'onn

-tu hablaste Clark yo no

-no tienes nada que decir J'onn es claro lo que quieres hacer

-no puedes llevarte a Kelha porque no es tu responsabilidad si no de esta organización y a Kara tampoco puedes alejarla de su familia

-solo Clark y yo somo su verdadera familia-intervino Kelha

-tu cierra la boca-Alex se acercó al cristal mientras la señalaba

-entra y ciérramela, a ver si puedes-Alex estuvo a punto de abrir el cristal, pero Kara la sostuvo alejándola de vidrio

-Kara suéltame voy darle su merecido a esa niña malcriada

-Alex basta! -Kara había querido dejarla en el suelo, pero intento correr de nuevo a la celda

-en donde estabas tú cuando su mundo se destruyó y no le quedaba nadie que la confortara- gritaba Alex- en donde estaban ambos cuando tuvo que adaptarse a un mundo diferente, convivir con niños que podían llegar a ser muy crueles con un compañero nuevo, en donde estaban cuando ella lloraba en las noches?

-no me aleje de ella por gusto!, lo hice para protegerla

-y encerrada ahí lo estás haciendo? ¿Exponiéndote como lo haces la proteges?, ¿mintiendo, huyendo estas protegiendo?

-Basta, Kara llévate a Alex de aquí rápido-Kara salió cargando a Alex a pesar de la resistencia que intentaba poner-y tu es mejor que te vayas de aquí-dijo señalando a Clark

-ya te dije que no me iré si no me las llevo

-tranquilo Clark no nos va a pasar nada, solo piénsalo Kara es hermana de Alex, Alex es agente de esta organización y de un alto rango. J'onn es el jefe aquí y es como el papá alíen, no lastimaría a ninguna de las dos y yo lo único que tengo que me importa es a Kara, así que no pueden hacerme nada-todos sabían que lo que decía Kelha era verdad no había razón para poder chantajearla en algún momento y tampoco para mantenerla ahí encerrada.

Clark suspiro mientras tallaba su frente.

-volveré en unas semanas, pero estaré vigilando todo-advirtió, J'onn le dio el paso para que saliera de la habitación dejando a Maggie ahí sola.

-tu novia es muy valiente, demasiado para su seguridad-Maggie no le dijo nada y se fue de ahí para ver cómo estaba Alex.

Clark camino hacia el balcón seguido por Alex, Maggie y Kara, Clark le dio un abrazo a Kara antes de irse- te amo Kara cuídate

-también te amo primo-respondió Kara abrazándolo

-un consejo, a veces hay que dar un salto de fe, cuídense-Clark salió volando con rumbo a Metrópolis

 **Al día siguiente:**

Aunque todos se habían ido a descansar, durante la noche muy pocos pudieron hacerlo. Les preocupaba lo que había hecho Kelha en el tiempo que la habían perdido y les preocupaba aún más lo que podría hacer, Kara y Maggie se mantenían neutras tratando de ser las mediadoras en todo esto.

Kelha se había mantenido dando vueltas en su prisión de cristal, se sentaba y de nuevo caminaba no había dormido en toda la noche y tampoco había hecho nada extraño ella de verdad parecía una persona que estaba aburrida en una celda.

Kara fue la primera en llegar a su celda en la mañana.

-hola Kelha como...cómo estás? - titubeó al preguntar

-bien Kara gracias y tú qué tal te divertirse ayer hablando con tus padres antes de lo ocurrido? -la cuestionó sonriéndole

-si muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de hablar con ellos de nuevo-le decía triste

-no tienes nada que agradecer es también tú derecho de poseer las conciencias de tus seres amados, te daré una llave muy pronto lo prometo

-gracias Kelha, quisiera pedirte un favor-Kelha hizo una señal para que Kara continuara hablando- podrías contestar todas las preguntas para que salgas pronto de aquí por favor? Quiero enseñarte muchas cosas, muchos lugares, quisiera presentarte a Eliza y que tengamos una noche de amigos entre todos, por favor Kelha diles la verdad y ellos te dejarán

-Kara todos guardamos secretos, todos tenemos algo que no podemos decir a cualquier persona, ya sea por qué nos cueste trabajo hablar de ello o sea peligroso para quien lo revelamos-ambas escucharon a alguien acercarse por el pasillo

-entonces miente bien- le dijo Kara en un susurro antes de dejar entrar a Alex y a J'onn

-Kara sal de aquí-le hablo Alex

-no, quiero escuchar -le respondió Kara cruzando los brazos

-no hablaré nada si ella no está presente-la secundo Kelha, Alex iba a reprochar, pero J'onn se adelantó

-está bien que se quede estoy seguro de que buscará la forma de escuchar de todas formas, ya hablaras con nosotros Kelha o planeas pasar otra noche aquí? - J'onn parecía estar más tranquilo que Alex esa mañana y ya que Kelha había prometido llevarse bien con Alex sabía que esa mañana la paciencia sería su mejor amiga

-si J'onn, yo estuve buscando algunas cosas que necesito para realizar un proyecto, quisiera crear algunas máquinas que me permitirán regenerar tejidos, mejorar sus comunicaciones etc., hice una promesa con Kal y fue ayudar a los humanos y llevar este traje como símbolo de esperanza hacia la humanidad, no con esas palabras, pero si ese propósito, claro que todas esas cosas no las puedo conseguir a menos que los robe así que no conseguí nada-decía Kelha hablando de lo más normal

-más de medio día para eso? -preguntaba Alex

-no conozco este lugar tuve que hacer varias paradas en lugares que ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman a Kara no le eh dado su comunicador así que no sabía cómo comunicarme con ustedes

-suena muy convincente eso, de verdad, pero no es cierto-hablo Alex- tengo suficiente experiencia para saber que mientes

-bueno si tú no quieres...-Kara simulo toser al escuchar el tono de Kelha elevarse, Kelha respiro hondo para controlar sus emociones y hablo nuevamente- lo siento Alex, pero esa es la verdad-Alex se quedó observándola unos momentos

-cuando quieras decirnos la verdad llámanos-Alex y J'onn salieron de la sala dejando a Kara con Kelha

-No hablaste con ella verdad?

No, no me dio tiempo -respondió Kara acomodando sus lentes-oye puedo traerte algo para que no te aburras, aunque espero que ya no tardes mucho más en salir

 _"_ _Kara hay un incendio en el centro de la ciudad hay personas adentro del edificio"_ \- Kara escucho el comunicador en su oído

-lo siento debo irme regreso en un rato

-que pasa?

-un incendio, vuelvo!-Kara salió corriendo para ir al centro de la ciudad y apagar ese incendio que no le costó tanto trabajo excepto por las personas que había dentro, la DEO le ayudo y fue mucho más fácil rescatarlos sin ningún herido.

Unas horas después regreso a la DEO y fue con Kelha que seguía encerrada caminando en círculos

-cómo estás? ¿Te paso algo? -le pregunto Kelha con premura

-jaja no, no me paso nada soy invencible, bueno somos las dos-ambas se quedaron platicando por un par de horas más hasta que Kara tuvo que regresar a su trabajo.

La señora Cat preguntaba por que no tenía su exclusiva aun y Kara la evitaba diciéndole que la chica de negro había desaparecido y que nadie la encontraba, le decía que supergirl creía que solo había sido una pequeña parada en la tierra y que después de eso se había ido.

Por la tarde Maggie entro en la celda de Kelha

-Hey Kryptoniana-saludo Maggie

-oficial Sawyer, mi oficial favorita viene a visitarme-hablaba Kelha sonriendo-oye lo que pasó en la cafetería no fue tan intenso como parecía

-no de hecho creo que lo planeaste todo para perderte esas horas -Kelha sonrió acomodándose en su asiento

-yo de verdad creo que tienes un don más allá del que todos pueden ver

-entonces a dónde fuiste? -la cuestionó Maggie

-fui a buscar unas cosas que necesito para hacer...

-no Kelha, escuché eso en la mañana dime la verdad

-es la verdad oficial Sawyer tengo un proyecto y busque lo necesario para realizarlo

-sabes que todos nosotros podríamos ayudarte en ese proyecto que quieres hacer si confías en nosotros verdad?

-bueno el día de ayer no parecía eso y esto-dijo señalando la muñeca en donde tenía su pulsera-no demuestran que pueda confiar en la mayoría de ustedes

-a veces tienes que dar un salto de fe Kelha, es lo que Superman dijo y no se refería solo a nosotros contigo

-que sabes de Lena Luthor?

-porque quieres saber de ella? -pregunto Maggie curiosa

-Kara habla mucho de ella solo quiero saber cómo la ven las demás personas-hablo Kelha sin importancia-además de que tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy linda-dijo susurrando

-Luthor está en la mira desde que llegó a Ciudad Nacional, no la mantenemos vigilada las 24 horas porque sus abogados fueron a la corte cuando empezamos a hacerlo, sin embargo, mantenemos una vigilancia discreta por si se vuelve igual que su hermano

-y su madre? -Maggie se mantenía observando las reacciones de Kelha, esperando que las preguntas que hiciera le llevarían a darse una idea de lo que Kelha había hecho o quisiera hacer

-de su madre no tenemos nada, mantiene un perfil bajo ante la prensa y la policía no hay nada de ella.

-y de Kara y Lena juntas?

-no lo sé parece amistad

-y tú crees que eso sea lo que tienen?

-por ahora sí, pero creo que ambas quieren algo más-Kelha ya no hizo otra pregunta solo analizaba lo que le decía Maggie

-me toca preguntar, porque tantas preguntas por la familia Luthor?

-simple curiosidad

-Kelha quiero ser tu amiga, de verdad, tú puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme lo que quieras, puedo ayudarte todos aquí podemos hacerlo Kelha

-Creo que tú si puedes al igual que Kara, pero todos los demás no en especial ese bruto Daxamita no sé cómo pudieron resguardarlo aquí siendo quien es

-y quién es?

-no les ha dicho quién es? -pregunto sonriendo no pudiendo creer que tuvieran a un Daxamita sin saber nada de el

-él nos contó su historia cuando llegó y como escapó de Daxam después de que los restos de Krypton destruyeran su planeta

-oh enserio? ¿Y según el quien era en Daxam?

-él era el guardia real del príncipe de Daxam

-y el príncipe dónde está?

-él se sacrificó para salvar a Mon-El -Kelha sonreía para no externar su coraje, no podía creer que le hubiesen creído a él y no a ella, tal vez debería de hablar con él para saber cómo sus mentiras habían convencido a todos.

El celular de Maggie sonó para avisarle que necesitaban su ayuda en ciudad nacional

-debo irme, regresaré para hablar de nuevo-Kelha solo levantó la mano para despedirse de ella sin emitir ninguna palabra.

Maggie salió de prisa de la celda y antes de dejar la DEO camino a donde se encontraba Winn

-oye puedo pedirte un favor Winn

-claro! Lo que sea por la oficial favorita de la DEO-Maggie sonrió ante el comentario de Winn

-necesito que esto sea un secreto Winn

-es una misión? -pregunto Winn susurrando emocionado

-si Winn lo es, necesito que busques cualquier cosa que haya hecho Lena desde la llegada de Kelha a la tierra por favor, no se lo digas a nadie es solo entre tú y yo de acuerdo?

-está bien no le diré a nadie-dijo Winn simulando cerrar sus labios con un cierre.

Winn observó cómo Maggie se alejaba despidiéndose de él.

 **En L-Corp**

Lena había llegado a su edificio temprano como siempre ni siquiera su asistente llegaba aun y sus guardias personales estaban revisando todo su edificio y le habían dado luz verde para entrar a su oficina.

-Bienvenida señorita Luthor-Lena se asustó al escuchar una voz femenina inundando su oficina

-quién es? -pregunto, se supone que sus agentes le habían dicho que no había nada

-soy su nueva asistente personal y protectora de su edificio-hablaba esa voz-su edificio está totalmente seguro, puedo ver todo lo que pasa dentro de él y alrededor, nadie entrará o saldrá sin que usted y yo lo sepamos

-ammm gracias? -respondía Lena con duda

-hola Lena buen día-le hablo Jor-El

-ammm hola

-tienes un mensaje privado de Kelha quieres escucharlo ahora?

\- si, por favor? -para Lena no le era familiar este tipo de tecnologías ya que estas apenas estaban en desarrollo en su mundo, la figura de Kelha apareció en una especie de holograma a lado de Jor-El

 _"_ _Lena he preparado tu edificio para facilitarte tu trabajo y tu seguridad tendrás acceso a ciertas cosas de Krypton como fue nuestro trato, las modificaciones de tu edificio hacen que sea casi como si tuviera vida propia, tal vez esté ausente un par de días no te preocupes por mí ausencia, dejé un brazalete en tu cajón derecho es para ti, úsalo tal vez no sea mucho de tu agrado o tu estilo, pero necesito que lo uses Jor- Él te enseñará a usarlo y recuerda tú no sabes nada"_

-ese es todo el mensaje Lena, si toma su brazalete le enseñaré a usarlo ahora mismo-Lena dejo su abrigo y su bolso para ir a su escritorio y ver ese brazalete.

Al abrir el cajón pudo sostener el brazalete plateado, era lindo, un poco grande, pero se veía bien, tenía una serie de grabados y el símbolo que ella tanto conocía

-colóquelo en su muñeca izquierda por favor-Lena hizo lo que le indicaba Jor-El -ve el símbolo inscrito en el brazalete? Presiónelo-Lena no necesito presionarlo tan fuerte dejando ver una un pequeño rectángulo obscuro con tres botones y lo que parecía una pequeña bocina -de izquierda a derecha el primer botón se utiliza como una radio, usted presionaba el botón 5 segundos y avisará a la persona que tenga el brazalete contrario que quiere comunicarse con usted, para hablar debe mantenerlo presionarlo y soltarlo cuando termine, el segundo botón le dará su localización exacta y el tercero en caso de que no funcionen los otros dos emitirá un sonido a intervalos regulares que podrá ser captado por naves Kryptonianas o por Kelha.

-supergirl y Superman no lo oirán? -cuestiono Lena

-posiblemente lo escucharán, pero no sabrán que significa su oído no ha sido educado para ese sonido-respondió Jor-El calmado

-puedo llamar a Kelha ahora para saber en dónde está?

-no, por ahora debe ser un secreto y usted debe tener paciencia-Lena suspiro pensando que ese no había sido su trato. Lena optó por pedir que le mostrarán aquellos aparatos que le ayudarían en sus hospitales quería aprovechar el tiempo por si es que Kelha quería arrepentirse o irse de la tierra.

Lena empezó a trabajar siendo guiada por Jor-El y gracias a su "nuevo" edificio pudo estar alerta de las personas no deseadas de las que podía avisar a su asistente para que no pasarán a su oficina.

 **Días después**

-Ya sáquenme de aquí! ¡Si me aburro me voy a escapar-hablaba Kelha mientras estaba acostada-al menos tengan la decencia de cambiarme de celda!, sé que me está escuchando agente Danvers! Maggie! Kara!-Kelha ya no sabía a quién llamar para que la sacaran de ahí, porque ella podía hacerlo, pero no quería hacer tan obvio que nadie podía controlarla, las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-ellas no están aquí, están apagando un incendio-le hablo Winn

-otro? Pero que le pasa a esta ciudad llevan apagando incendios todo el tiempo que llevo aquí

-si lo sabemos, todos son provocados, pero no sabemos porque o para que

-y este es peor que el anterior?

-si lo es tiene explosiones cada cierto tiempo que le impiden a supergirl apagarlo

-sácame de aquí Winn y yo les ayudare

-lo siento, pero no tengo ese permiso-hablaba Winn nervioso, Kelha pensaba en escaparse esta vez para lograr ayudarle a su hermana

 **En L-Corp:**

Lena veía las noticias del edificio en llamas.

Toda la semana había incendios uno peor que el otro y con más personas en riesgo.

-Podemos hacer algo para ayudar?

-no Lena, no podemos hacer nada, al menos no tú y yo-Lena presionó el símbolo del brazalete, presionando por 5 segundos el primer botón.

 **En la DEO:**

Cuando el brazalete de Kelha emitió un pequeño sonido ella se apresuró a contestar

-hola? ¿Qué pasa?

-donde diablos estás? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando en el centro de la ciudad y no vas a ayudar?

-sé que hay un incendio que es peor al anterior solo eso-los agentes estaban muy ocupados con el incendio y Winn se había ido hace un rato para seguir revisando los alrededores en su computadora por si encontraban algo-describe lo que pasa Lena

-el incendio es en un edificio que tiene muchos trabajadores, cada vez que Supergirl intenta apagar el fuego una bomba explota avivándolo más-hablaba Lena mientras observaba las noticias y medio escuchaba al reportero que estaba en la zona narrando el caso. ¡Las cámaras grababan a Supergirl volando alrededor del edificio mientras usaba su soplido para intentar apagar el fuego en diferentes lugares-oh por dios! -se escuchó por el comunicador antes de cortarse la comunicación, Lena había visto como una bomba con un humo verde había explotado causando daños a Supergirl que estaba cayendo desde las alturas al pavimento mientras varios agentes se acercaban a ella

-Lena que pasa? -hablaba Kelha esperando unos segundos a que contestara- Lena! ¿¡Dime qué paso!?-Lena reaccionó a los gritos de Kelha

-Supergirl fue dañada con una bomba con un humo verde y aún no despierta-no se escuchó respuesta-Kelha estás ahí? -pero nadie contestaba-demonios y ahora que pasó?

 _"Parece que aún hay una persona dentro del edificio, pero no se sabe su ubicación exacta y sin Supergirl esto podría terminar en una tragedia"_

Se escuchaba la narración del reportero, la preocupación de Lena crecía a cada segundo porque Kara aún no despertaba y aquella persona que seguía en ese edificio.

A unos edificios de ahí en CatCo los trabajadores y Cat se encontraban viendo los televisores con la noticia del momento

-demonios niña dónde estás? -maldecía Cat viendo con preocupación todo lo que pasaba.

Un sonido peculiar llegó a oídos de muchas personas en especial de Lena y Cat mientras veían por sus ventanas una mancha color negro y plateado pasar.

Kelha había salido volando de la DEO rompiendo la celda de cristal y el ventanal del balcón al no abrirse lo suficientemente rápido, utilizo todas las fuerzas que tenía para llegar lo más rápido posible a la humareda que se veía en los cielos, aún le faltaba desarrollar un poder y en ese momento deseaba tenerlo, al acercarse al edificio observó con atención esperando un indicio de como apagar ese incendio cuando la visión de rayos x apareció observando la estructura del edificio y una persona que estaba de rodillas en la quinta planta. Kelha voló más aprisa si es que eso aún era posible.

Alex veía el edificio desesperada, la persona que faltaba era Maggie, no sabía cómo demonios se había quedado ahí arriba y teniendo a su hermana aún inconsciente solo podía gritar el nombre de su novia entre su llanto ya que cuando intento entrar Mon-El la había detenido y antes de darse cuenta de que Maggie no estaba la bomba que había dejado inconsciente a su hermana había explotado. J'onn había intentad acercarse al edificio, pero al hacerlo los recuerdos de muerte y sufrimiento llegaban a su mente paralizándolo en el momento.

Alex escuchó un silbido y una ventana rompiéndose al igual que más bombas con humo verde explotando todo al mismo tiempo haciendo que el edificio colapsara derrumbándose, Mon-El había llevado a Supergirl y a Alex a la fuerza lejos del edificio para evitar que el humo le hiciera más daño a la Kryptoniana y pudiera recuperarse más rápido, así como también había intentado ayudar a todas las personas que pudo para evitar más daños de los que ya había.

El silencio se hizo en todo el lugar, habían visto entrar a alguien volando, pero a nadie salir del edificio. Kara despertó alarmada recuperándose de la explosión

-que paso? -pregunto enseguida

-Maggie de quedó adentro Kelha entro al edificio y muchas bombas verdes explotaron y aún no sale nadie de ahí- hablo rápido Mon-El que se había quedado con ellas, el humo se disipó, pero no había indicios de vida.

A unos cuantos metros del edificio comenzó a quebrarse el pavimento después de ponerse de un color rojo haciendo un agujero lo bastante amplio para dejar el paso a Kelha llevando en brazos a Maggie. Kelha se acercó a la primera ambulancia que vio mientras todas las personas la observan.

-Hey reacciona necesita ayuda-le dijo al tipo de primero auxilios que la miraba como idiota, los hombres junto con otros se apresuraron a poner a Maggie en una camilla y a ponerle oxígeno, Alex, Kara y Mon-El llegaron deprisa a donde estaba Maggie y saber su estado.

-bienvenida al club de los héroes-le dijo Mon-El dando un ligero golpe en el hombro, Kelha lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Mon-El levantaba las manos en señal de paz. J'onn se acercó mientras un equipo de agentes hacía un perímetro para alejar a la gente del círculo que se había formado.

-necesitamos llevarla a nuestro hospital para que se recupere más rápido -decía Alex

-Agentes ayuden y preparen a la oficial Sawyer para ser trasladada-hablo J'onn

-lindo juguete-le decía Kelha a J'onn dándole el brazalete que le habían dado cuando estaba inconsciente

-Kelha...-quiso hablarle Alex

-no tienes que decirme nada, Kara puedo hablar contigo-Kelha se llevó a Kara alejándose del grupo que seguía con Maggie, ambas caminaron quedando en medio de varios grupos de personas que se amontonaban algunos para saber que pasaba, otros para poder ver a Supergirl, además de los reporteros que ahí estaban cubriendo ese evento. Algunos gritaban a Supergirl llamándola y ella volteaba y los saludaba y a pesar de que también llamaba a la "chica de negro" ya que ella aún no tenía nombre Kelha no les hacían caso.

-vámonos Kara, podemos hacer una base solas tú y yo y mantener a la ciudad segura-susurraba Kelha

-no puedo Kelha ellos son mi familia-respondía Supergirl también en un susurro, cualquiera que los viera creería que solo estaban ahí paradas.

-también yo lo soy Kara, no puedes confiar en ellos un día te mataran si no haces lo que dicen

-no Kelha ellos no hicieron eso cuando la Kryptonita roja alteró mi mente, ellos buscaron salvarme encontrar el antídoto, si confías en ellos…

-no Kara no confiaré en nadie que me inyecte Kryptonita verde-Kelha suspiro calmando de nuevo su enojo- si no quieres venir está bien estaré vigilándote, si me necesitas solo llámame-Kara asintió dándole un abrazo de despedida a Kelha.

Kelha camino al edificio usando lo rayos x como lo había hecho antes y logró encontrar una pequeña caja debajo de una pared la cual removió sin problemas, J'onn la había observado todo el tiempo sin decir nada. El aún no confiaba en ella, pero tenía que darle unos puntos a su favor por salvar a Maggie, además que si quería saber que planeaba debía dejar que hiciera lo ella había estado planeando. Cuando Kelha tomo la pequeña caja se dio la vuelta para despedirse de J'onn que lo había visto observarla todo el tiempo.

 **Pov Kara:**

Kara regreso con el grupo que ayudaban a subir a Maggie a una de las camionetas de la DEO

-a dónde fue Kelha? -le pregunto Alex

-no lo sé, pero confío en ella Alex

Una vez todo listo un grupo de la DEO junto con J'onn que traían insignias del FBI se quedó tomando muestras en el edificio mientras los demás regresaban a la DEO siendo cuidados desde los cielos por Supergirl.

Maggie fue atendida con el equipo especial de la DEO, asegurando su recuperación, todos estaban esperando a que Maggie despertara.

Apenas llevaban una hora en la DEO cuando Maggie despertó intentando ponerse de pie

-no Maggie quédate acostada-le dijo Alex poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Maggie impidiendo que se moviera

-estoy bien Alex

-mejor has caso Maggie ya nos disté un buen susto-le decía Kara apretando un poco su mano-que alegría que estés bien, yo lamento no haber…-el rostro de Kara mostraba culpa y tristeza, se sentía muy culpable por dejar que Maggie casi muriera

-no fue tu culpa Kara tranquila - Kara dio una media sonrisa

-que bueno que estés bien Maggie, nosotros las dejaremos solas-hablo J'onn mientras iban saliendo uno a uno mientras Winn y Mon-El le hacían señas un tanto chistosas intentado demostrar que se alegraban de que estuviera bien.

-que paso Maggie? ¿Porque te quedaste atrás? -pregunto Alex-cuando salimos del edificio te perdí entre la gente

-escuche una voz y fui a donde se escuchaba, pero cuando llegue no había nada, el fuego se avivó aún más y ya no pude salir me desmaye por el humo, sentí que alguien me levantaba-contaba Maggie -creí que había sido Kara, pero por su rostro no fue ella, ¿quién fue? J'onn?

Alex negó moviendo la cabeza

-Fue Kelha ella te salvo

-y dónde está? -pregunto Maggie

-J'onn la dejo ir

-enserio? ¿Por qué?

-te salvo la vida y supongo que fue suficiente para que el tuviera un poco de fe en ella

-vaya estoy sorprendida-Maggie observó cómo el rostro de Alex cambio drásticamente-Alex que pasa que tienes? -Alex se apresuró a acercarse al rostro de Maggie para besarla. Un beso presuroso cargado de miedo de perder a la mujer que tanto amaba, alegría por saber que aún la tenía.

-tranquila Danvers estoy bien

-lo se lo siento-decía Alex mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos-es que por un momento pensé que tu…y cuando las bombas de Kryptonita explotaron dejando a Kara inconsciente yo no pude evitar pensar que te perdería, nunca creí que escuchar ese tonto sonido que hace Kelha me alegraría tanto-Alex hablaba entre sollozos hasta que el llanto no la dejo hablar.

Maggie limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras se sentaba en la camilla dejando que Alex se acercara para abrazarla, cuando Alex se calmó la separo un poco para besarla

-que te parece si nos vamos a casa? No van a necesitarnos y yo estoy convaleciente, debes cuidar a tu novia-Alex sonrió ante el comentario mientras ayudaba a Maggie a salir de la DEO para irse al hogar de Alex que ambas compartían.

-Ven recuéstate te traeré algo de comer-Alex llevo a Maggie a la cama, Maggie sonreía al ver a su novia tan preocupada por ella, era demasiado tierno verla tan preocupada por ella al igual que como se esmeraba en complacerla.

-Alex -Maggie la llamaba viendo como Alex iba de un lado a otro-Alex!-hablo más fuerte llamando su atención mientras se acercaba rápido a su lado

-que pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

-No Alex, pero no quiero comer, quiero estar contigo

-pero Maggie

-No Alex-Maggie pensó un poco antes de hablar y suspiro-en el incendio cuando todo se llenó de humo y sentí que no podía respirar…de verdad sentí que no saldría de ahí y no quiero hacer nada más que no sea estar contigo-Maggie sujeto el cuello de la chamarra de Alex acercándola para besarla y ponerla encima de ella

-estas segura que estas bien? -volvió a preguntar Alex después de que se separaran del beso

-Ya deja de hablar Danvers- antes de que Alex pudiera hablar Maggie volvió a besarla, esta vez consiguiendo lo que deseaba.

 **En L-Corp:**

Kelha llegó al balcón de la oficina de Lena quien seguía viendo las noticias con los comentarios del incendio, así como de Supergirl y Kelha, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Kelha.

Kelha quiso jugarle una broma a Lena, pero antes de poder hacerlo Jor-El apareció.

-Kelha encontré el elemento 501 conocido como Kryptonita roja en la bodega de la DEO

-que es la DEO? -pregunto Lena acercándose a Kelha.

-estuve una eternidad en ese maldito lugar para que me dijeras esto cuando ya salí?

-tenemos las composiciones químicas, Lena y tú podrían hacerla.

-solo lo preguntare una vez más, que es la DEO? Y para qué quieres la Kryptonita roja- a Lena le molestaba ser ignorada y más en su propia oficina.

Kelha le explicó que era la DEO para que servía y que Kara trabaja con ellos para salvar el mundo, Lena hacia alguna pregunta ocasional, pero se dedicaba más a escuchar

-y la Kryptonita roja?

-eso aún no puedes saberlo Lena

-cancelare nuestro contrato si no me dices-Kelha masajeó el puente de su nariz pensando la mejor idea para mentir, pero no se le ocurría nada

-por favor Lena ahora no, te lo diré después, quisiera bajar mi nave y esconderla no lejos de ciudad nacional y si me ayudarás podría decirte más rápido lo que quieres.

-Bien hagámoslo-Lena sabía que su amistad aún no era buena y que si quería de verdad conseguir una amistad y confianza debía darle espacio y no forzarla a las cosas, después de todo ella sabía lo que se sentía estar sola y que alguien llegará de pronto y se interesase por lo que haces y la vida que llevas era algo abrumador, aunque Kara lo hacía demasiado fácil para ella.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar algún lugar en el que pudieran esconder una nave tan grande, pero parecía algo imposible ante tales dimensiones.

 **En alguna parte del mundo:**

-señora Luthor ya sabemos quién es la nueva chica en ciudad nacional, la DEO dio el informe de una nave hace unos días de la cual descendió una mujer con un traje similar al de Superman en color negro, cabello castaño complexión delgada, altura 1.73, el informe es incompleto solo dice eso, pero encontramos el nombre en el registro de ciudad nacional.

-y que es lo que encontraste?

-Bueno señora Luthor el registro dice que su nombre es Kelha, y su descripción y foto coinciden con la chica de DEO, pero también dice que su apellido es Luthor

-de que demonios hablas dame eso-Lilian le arrebató los documentos al chico para leer los resultados ella misma, al ver que todo era cierto lanzó los documento enfurecida, quería ir a L-Corp y darle una lección a su hija ante semejante estupidez que había hecho, sin embargo, cuando logró calmarse se dio cuenta que esa alianza le convenía a ella más que a nadie.

Esa era su oportunidad de deshacerse de todos los alienígenas incluidos Superman y supergirl.

 **En los límites de Ciudad Nacional:**

Un alienígena con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro veía las noticias en un televisor viejo.

-si ella sigue viva y Zod está muerto, alguien debe pagar por todo lo que hizo ese maldito ejército.

El alienígena envió una señal a todas las galaxias con un pequeño dispositivo que empezó a parpadear en rojo un par de veces antes de apagarse de nuevo.

?Los que han llegado hasta aquí solo me queda agradecer y decirles que espero sus review si les ha gustado, díganme que creen que planea Lilian? ¿Quién será este nuevo extraterrestre? Espero sus teorías.  
? Esta es una votación: ¿quieren Sanvers explícito? ¿Porque estoy segura de que supercorp si, pero que me dicen de nuestra otra parejita favorita que si es canon?


	7. Chapter 6 Confesiones

Hola lectoras y lectores, en mi defensa quiero decir que la tardanza no fue mi culpa, bueno solo la mitad de la culpa es mía.

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste y que me hagan saber lo que piensan, ¿creen que va bien la historia? Se aceptan críticas constructivas, teorías, todo tipo de comentarios (que no sean ofensivos).

Sin más aquí el siguiente:

 **Confesiones**

A la mañana siguiente de aquel incendio CatCo había escrito el segundo reportaje de la chica de negro y a pesar que Cat no había tenido su exclusiva había escrito ella misma el artículo, hablando de la posible nueva súper heroína que tendría Ciudad Nacional ya que las dos veces que había decidido hacer acto de presencia lo había hecho para ayudar a la Ciudad. (Aunque las personas involucradas eran Kara y Maggie)

Cat nombró a Kelha como Silver Singer.

Fue cuestionada para que diera sus razones de nombrar así a la nueva heroína o si solamente lo había hecho para que combinará con la inicial en su pecho.

"En algún momento Superman comento que ese símbolo en su pecho en su planeta significa esperanza, que es lo que ellos intentan darnos a todos. En el incendio de ayer cuando Supergirl callo y la oficial seguía en el edificio escuchar ese curioso sonido hizo que tuviera esperanza, esperanzas de ver a esa oficial fuera de ese edificio viva porque después de todo es una persona, con una familia y amigos, ese sonido fue un canto que nos dio esperanza, un canto que puede salvarnos"

 **En la DEO:**

El teléfono de Winn comenzó a sonar mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de Maggie

-hola Maggie, que dice mi oficial favorita

"¿Hola Winn, bueno quería saber si ya has encontrado algo de lo que te pedí el otro día?"

-No Maggie nada, aparte de experimentos científicos y permisos para desarrollarlos no hay nada extraño que...espera-Winn vio algo que parecía como una ventana fantasma entre los archivos de L-Corp y cuando quiso abrirla algo lo hecho del sistema

"Winn que pasa?" Hablo por el teléfono Maggie

-había una carpeta que no había visto pero algo me saco cuando intenté entrar

"Infórmame si la vuelves a encontrar de acuerdo?"

-si Maggie, te mantendré informada

Winn intento entrar de nuevo a la información de Luthor, pero le fue imposible no pudo entrar hiciera lo que hiciera.

 **En L-Corp:**

-pues parece que Cat ya se adueñó de ti también

-porque me dio un nombre?

-así es, según me dicen eso mismo paso con Kara

-es diferente Lena, yo no trabajo para ella-para Lena era agradable estar con Kelha a pesar de conocerla en tan poco tiempo-mejor tú dime porque no te has decidido por salir con mi hermana? –ahora estaba reconsiderando ese buen pensamiento hacia Kelha.

-si salgo con Kara más de una vez a la semana, para comer o almorzar

-no Lena no te hagas la desentendida, ¿porque no le has dicho lo que sientes a Kara? Y no me venga que porque te mintió porque no te voy a creer nada-Lena ni siquiera había quitado la vista de su computadora, intentaba seguir viendo los registros de su empresa sin lograr comprender lo que veía.

-a que le tiene miedo una Luthor?

-te pondré a hacer algo porque parece que tienes demasiado tiempo como para perderlo-Kelha se acercó al escritorio de Lena usando su velocidad removiendo todos los papeles de su escritorio-serias tan amable de evitar usar tus poderes para hacer desastres en mi oficina? -Kelha giro la silla de Lena para encararla

-desde cuando te gusta mi hermana? -Lena se había pegado completamente al respaldo de su silla y aun así Kelha seguía muy cerca de su rostro-a que le tienes miedo? -la cercanía les causaba estragos en ambas sin embargo solo Kelha sabía a qué sea debía.

-tengo miedo a que le hagan daño

-es Supergirl

-antes no lo sabía-le decía Lena, ambas mantenían sus miradas conectadas todo el tiempo-Kara siendo una humana podían hacerle cualquier daño por intentar hacérmelo a mí y lamentablemente siendo Supergirl el riesgo aumenta más para ella, después de todo una Súper y una Luthor no pueden estar juntos

-eso es lo más gracioso que eh escuchado-decía Kelha alejándose, esa cercanía había sido una mala idea y Kelha lo lamentaba ahora mismo-quien dice esas cosas? ¿Los demás humanos? Por Raó Lena no pareces una persona que le hace caso a lo que digan los demás, ¿vas a poner tu felicidad en las demás personas?

-no lo entiendes Kelha

-claro que lo hago y te prometo que si decides por fin dar ese importante paso en la vida de ambas yo jamás dejaré que les pase nada a ninguna de las dos. -Lena solo se quedó pensando en todos esos miedos que había sentido tiempo atrás cuando se dio cuenta que Kara le gustaba, la alegría que le provocaba el verla para esas entrevistas, ella misma había hecho llamadas a CatCo para que enviaran exclusivamente a Kara para cualquier entrevista, aprovechaba sus tiempos libres para salir a comer con ella o en sus eventos la primera invitación era para ella. Cuando conoció a Supergirl le atraía la fuerza de voluntad que tenía por salvar al mundo y aplicar la justicia humana en vez de la propia, le gustaba que no se aprovechará de sus dones con las personas, le gustaba que ella y su primo hayan decido ser los ángeles de este mundo y no sus demonios como su hermano decía.

Sin embargo, a pesar que Supergirl llamaba mucho su atención, la inocencia de Kara y su timidez la traían loca, ahora ya no sabía quién era la verdadera Kara, pero seguía gustándole, seguía volviéndola loca esa mirada y su sonrisa.

Kelha se había apartado dejando pensando a Lena, esperaba que se decidiera a avanzar, quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo.

"Se ha detectado la presencia de Maggie Sawyer en el edificio" hablo la voz en la oficina de Lena

-diablos que hace ella aquí tan pronto? –Kelha tomó su chaqueta y salió hacia el balcón -no puede saber nada aún te veo cuando se vaya

-me vas a dejar? ¿Porque tengo que dejarla pasar?

-porque si no la dejas pasar va a sospechar más de lo que ya sospecha

-y que demonios sospecha, dame más información para saber que planear

-no te lo puedo decir, necesito confirmar mis sospechas, estaré pendiente para saber que pasa- la secretaria de Lena le aviso por medio de su teléfono que la oficial Sawyer estaba esperando, Kelha brinco el balcón evitando el sonido con el que la habían nombrado. Fue al techo del edificio y esperó para escuchar la plática.

-oficial Sawyer hace mucho que no viene a visitarme, si no mal recuerdo la última vez que vino aquí fue por mi supuesta alianza con Metallo-hablaba Lena desde su silla

-Señorita Lena intente comprender nuestra posición recién que usted llegó apareció Metallo

-y fue muy fácil culparme a mí por ser una Luthor

-el video no le ayudo-Lena sonrió, ella sabía que el departamento de policía tenía tecnología sofisticada que bien pudo haber demostrado desde el inicio que el vídeo estaba alterado y si ese vídeo llegó a las manos de la DEO tuvo que haber sido mucho más fácil, pero todos querían verla culpable, querían encerrarla como a su hermano.

-tome asiento oficial y dígame que la trae por aquí además de hacerme recordar viejos tiempos

-en realidad yo quería saber que ha estado haciendo estos días, no quisiera regresar con una orden de arresto y algunos de mis compañeros

-es su costumbre como policía ir a todos lados amenazando a las personas con arrestarlos o es solo porque soy una Luthor?

-señorita Luthor qué relación tiene con Silver Singer-hablo Maggie

-qué relación tiene usted con ella?

-no es mi interrogatorio señorita Luthor

-tampoco el mío, no trae una orden ni nada parecido, ni siquiera tiene una insignia visible del departamento de policía, entonces supongo que esto es una visita extraoficial únicamente de su interés

-así es, esta visita es de mi interés sin embargo no quiere decir que no se pueda convertir en el interés del departamento de policía, sé que no le caigo bien, entre más rápido responda más pronto me iré

-se equivoca oficial usted no me cae mal, no la conozco lo suficiente para dar eso por hecho-Lena se puso de pie para tomar un poco de agua que había siempre en su despacho- no conozco a Silver Singer-habló- y no tengo nada que ver con ella, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando apareció el segundo Metallo y solo se limitó a preguntarme hacia qué dirección estaba así que dudo mucho que me diga en donde cuelga su capa solo por señalarle una dirección-Maggie suspiro había algo que le decía que ella mentía esa carpeta que Winn encontró y no pudo abrir era algo que la había hecho pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lena se había vuelto a sentar en su silla cuando Maggie se levantó de pronto apuntándole con una pistola, Lena se quedó sorprendida y estática en su silla

-que estás haciendo? -dijo en un susurro, la pistola de pronto desapareció de las manos de Maggie mientras una fuerza aparentemente desconocida había hecho que se sentará de nuevo en su silla

-estoy en verdad sorprendida-hablo una voz detrás de Maggie-no en realidad no lo estoy sabía que eras capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieres y cuidar a lo que quieres-Kelha hablaba comenzando a caminar por la oficina de Lena mientras movía el arma en sus manos-lo que si no pensé es que esto fuera tan pronto, que me descubrieras con tanta facilidad eso sí es sorprendente

-no eres muy buena ocultando tus cosas Kelha- ella se colocó frente a Maggie en un segundo

-Fui considerada la mejor estratega de mi edad, la mejor en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y en manejar armas de cualquier tipo, fui el mejor experimento que pudo existir en Krypton, no por nada fui nombrada General-Kelha no se había apartado de Maggie mientras Lena solo se mantenía observándolas y escuchando muy atentamente-yo planee todo, si alguien descubre algo sobre mí es porque yo así quise que pasara -Kelha se alejó de Maggie.

Maggie estaba preocupada, tenía miedo, Kelha se mostraba de una forma y con otras personas podía ser otras, la pregunta seguía en el aire quién era en realidad ella? Maggie miro a Lena que se encontraba tan confundida y asustada como ella, Kelha había hablado sobre ser un experimento, pero de qué tipo? Las preguntas se presentaban en cada una mientras seguían los movimientos de Kelha y una posible huida en caso de que Kelha tuviera algún tipo de ataque aunque las posibilidades de lograr huir eran nulas-deje pistas, hice preguntas, cosas que sabía que tú mente uniría y te traería aquí -Kelha jugaba con sus manos hasta que se detuvo estrepitosamente llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, una de las manos de Kelha comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que lo notaran

-que te sucede?

-estoy... enferma desde hace años-dudo en decir Kelha- recuerdas que te dije que cuando bajáramos la nave te contaría todo? -Lena asintió levemente-estoy enferma y parece que el sol amarillo de este mundo ya no es suficiente para mantener a raya mi enfermedad, yo necesito ayuda de ustedes

-no creo que podamos ayudarte si tu enfermedad viene de tu mundo que crees que haya en este que pueda curarte?

-el sol amarillo y alguien tan inteligente como para estabilizar la Kryptonita roja

-no puedes usar Kryptonita de ningún tipo aquí en la tierra Kelha

-lo que no está prohibido está permitido y en ninguna de sus reglas hablan de no utilizar la Kryptonita

-Kelha la Kryptonita verde puede matar a Supergirl y a Superman y la roja puede acabar con nuestro mundo

-solo la usaré en la nave cuando la bajemos sus efectos no alcanzarán a nadie

-y tú? ¿Qué pasa con los efectos que causa en ti? ¿Qué es lo que harás para que tengas que utilizarla?

-cuando bajemos la nave les diré ahora debo irme y arreglar eso del estúpido nombre te busco al anochecer Maggie, alguna idea para quitarme ese nombre de encima? -pregunto Kelha

-sugiérele otro nombre o no te dejara en paz Cat no es una persona que se dé por vencida o que deje pasar una oportunidad tan grande como tú, tal vez Silvergirl sea el adecuado ese suena mejor, te combina más- Lena intentaba mantener una conversación más estable suponiendo que Kelha se había estabilizado emocionalmente ella misma

-mmm creo que tienes razón, me gusta más, gracias- Kelha salió volando del edificio de Lena.

-Se llevan bien eh

-bueno llevamos rato conociéndonos

-solo estuvo un día libre y los demás encerrada!, ¿esto es una locura porque aceptas trabajar con ella? -Maggie cuestionaba a Lena

-fue...convincente en sus argumentos

-argumentos? Será más bien en los beneficios que tendrás

-si acepte el trato con ella fue para ayudar este planeta

-nada te garantiza que Kelha sea estable

-decidí arriesgarme, desde que me plantee venir a Ciudad Nacional me arriesgue, han intentado matarme en varias ocasiones, pero ha valido la pena-Maggie creyó que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, camino hacia la salida de la oficina- la volveremos a ver oficial?

-claro que si Luthor-Maggie salió del edificio de L-Corp para reencontrarse con Alex en la DEO.

Los vidrios volvieron a vibrar con la velocidad de Kelha dirigiéndose a CatCo aterrizando en el pequeño balcón que había visto antes.

Cat estaba sorprendida al verla llegar y entrar a su oficina como si nada.

Cat era una experta en analizar a las personas, ver caminar a Kelha, su postura sus gestos le decía peligro por todas partes.

Altanera, soberbia, calculadora eran unas de las cosas que Cat veía en Kelha

-señora Gran quiero que quite ese estúpido nombre que acaba de ponerme

-te lo acabo de dar y es mi revista hago lo que yo quiera-respondía Cat intentarlo parecer tranquila, los empleados de CatCo estaban viendo todo fuera de la oficina de Cat.

Kara y James estaban hasta el frente viendo asustados lo que pasaba, no sabían que hacer esa podía ser la oportunidad de una exclusiva para Cat y arruinarlo firmaría su sentencia de muerte, además que no creían que Kelha le hiciera daño o sí?

-creo que no me entendió Señora Gran quiero que…

-quite ese nombre si te escuché la primera vez claramente no tienes que gritar, pero ya te dije que no lo quitare

\- muy bien -Kelha corrió sacando a Cat del edificio mientras la llevaba a dar un espeluznante vuelo con curvas cerradas y una velocidad aterradora.

Kelha escucho que alguien la seguía suponiendo que era su hermana que había salido de prisa detrás de ellas quiso perderla haciendo que Cat gritara más fuerte.

Esa pequeña carrera de la cual solo ella sabía le estaba divirtiendo demasiado hasta que escucho a Kara rogarle que se detuviera lo hizo.

-deja a la Sra. Gran en un lugar seguro

-no hasta que diga que cambiará mi apodo

-por Raó está no es la forma podemos bajar al piso y arreglarlo

-bien, si has venido hasta aquí para que la ponga en el piso entonces hazlo tú- Kelha soltó a Cat dejándola en caída libre desde una gran altura, Kara reaccionó unos segundos más tarde volando a toda velocidad atrapó a Cat.

-nada como recordar viejos tiempos -le dijo Cat a Supergirl estando segura en sus brazos

Las tres fueron al edificio más cercano dejando a Cat "segura"

-como planeas que los humanos confíen en ti si los llevas volando sin su autorización? ¡Eres muy impulsiva, impertinente e Infantil! -le dijo Kara molesta

-somos iguales hermanita

-claro que no

-por supuesto que si

-ya basta las dos! Debería darles una columna de chismes para que ventilen sus problemas familiares y no la primera plana de mis revistas

-tienes la culpa por ponerme un nombre que no autorice

-y cómo quieres que te llamen niña-por alguna razón le molestaba bastante que le dijeran niña.

\- definitivamente no Silver Singer eso no va conmigo, si tengo que llevar un sobrenombre que sea Silvergirl-Kelha iba a seguir alegando, pero escucho el timbre que emitía el brazalete de Lena

-déjala en su edificio y ve a L-Corp-Kelha salió volando a toda velocidad dejándolas en la azotea

Kara llevo a Cat al edificio dejándola en el balcón.

Supergirl salió volando detrás de Kelha hacia L-Corp, analizando con su visión pudo ver a un sujeto sostener a Lena del cuello apuntándole con arma a su cabeza mientras Kelha parecía hablar con el sujeto. Entro al edificio colocándose a lado de su hermana

-al fin llegaste no iba a hablar hasta que estuvieran las dos juntas-decía aquel hombre que traía una capucha que le oscurecía el rostro-no estaba seguro si eras realmente tú quien vi en televisión-el hombre tenía una voz demasiado extraña que le causaba escalofrío a Kara.

 **Pov Kara:**

En cuanto entre al edificio mi corazón se aceleró por ver a Lena en peligro y después quise degollar al hombre por apuntarle con un arma.

-al fin llegaste, no iba a hablar hasta que estuvieran las dos juntas -su voz me hace tener un muy mal presentimiento, se veía muy confiado sus manos no temblaban, su voz tampoco-no estaba seguro si eras realmente tú quien vi en televisión -el sujeto le hablaba a Kelha que mantenía su semblante inmutable, siempre derecha manteniendo esa postura militar

-quien eres tú y que quieres? -le hablé intentando acelerar esto y que se alejara de Lena

-soy un desterrado que busca venganza-hablaba el hombre con irá en su voz- voy a vengarme de los Kryptonianos que me arrebataron mi vida

"Kara estamos en el edificio debes estar atenta para que cuando entremos alejes a Luthor del peligro"

La puerta de la oficina cedió después de una fuerte patada distrayendo al sujeto dejando de apuntarle a Lena. Kelha actuó antes que yo usando su velocidad saco al hombre del edificio, sostuve a Lena para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-está bien señorita Luthor?

-estoy bien supergirl-Lena me observó de una manera extraña, haciendo que tuviera en pequeño sentimiento de miedo y desconcierto.

-nosotros la cuidaremos, ve tras ella y no dejes que lo mate- cuando escuché la voz de Alex logré reaccionar sin que se fuera ese miedo que tenía, me apresure a seguir a Kelha que se había detenido a unos metros del edificio sujetando al hombre solo de la chaqueta

-quien me está buscando? -le hablaba Kelha enojada

-no te diré nada

-dime o te haré sufrir

-si me haces algo todos se enterarán y te temerán como lo hacen en otros planetas-me detuve a pocos metros de ellos viendo como el hombre sujetaba las manos de Kelha para que no lo soltará, pude observar una enorme cicatriz de un lado de su rostro al igual que su apariencia no humana-eso quieres no? ¿Un pretexto para exterminar también a este planeta, si intentan exterminarte tú los exterminaras primero no? Así funcionan las cosas para ti

-habla ya o te juro que voy a sacarte cada palabra-Kelha seguía enojada gritando.

-espera tu muerte con la incertidumbre con la que lo hizo Wradood-vi como el sujeto sacó un pequeño aparato creí que era una bomba pero emitió un sonido tan chirriante que hizo que Kelha cubriera sus oídos con sus manos al igual que yo, alcance a observar como el hombre caía a una gran velocidad y quedé sorprendida al ver que con mucha agilidad se sostenía de algunos edificios antes de tocar el suelo y perderse aprovechando que su aparato nos había dejado inmóviles en el cielo mientras seguía escuchando ese sonido horrible taladrando mi cabeza, ambas teníamos los oídos sangrando pero con la ayuda del sol sanaron en segundo en cuanto el sonido se fue.

 **Pov Nadie**

-alguien va a venir a destruir nuestro planeta? -cuestiono Kara - quieren vengarse de ti? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-no Kara, no lo sé, llevo poco tiempo aquí y la mayor parte del tiempo estuve encerrada no tengo idea de lo que dijo ese sujeto

-no te creo, intenté confiar en ti desde el inicio porque eres mi hermana o al menos eso dijiste, eres una Kryptoniana y es un milagro encontrar a alguno vivo aún, pero has dicho muchas mentiras y las habíamos dejado pasar porque yo les pedí que lo hicieran que te tuvieran paciencia, que confiaran en ti pero el hecho de que alguien diga que otro alguien quiere vengarse de ti es demasiado, sé que tú aún no confías en mí porque no nos conocemos y no me has contado tu historia completa, pero si lo haces podré ayudarte y le pediré a Kal que nos ayude y….

-extermine a un planeta y a su gente

-qué? -Kelha no levantaba la mirada se había dedicado a ver la ciudad desde los cielos

-para ser un general, tener la confianza de todo un ejército y asegurar la protección de mi familia tuve que liderar un ejército que terminó con la vida de todo un planeta- ambas se quedaron en silencio Kara no comprendía lo que había dicho o mejor dicho no quería entenderlo

-es una broma verdad? Una de muy mal gusto, yo no te...

-no es una broma es la verdad

-y porque lo hiciste? -Kara susurraba mientras empezaba a entrar en una especie de shok que le hacía recordar el sufrimiento de J'onn cuando les contó lo de su planeta y su mismo sufrimiento cuando Krypton murió

-para proteger a Krypton

-eres igual que Zod

-no Kara déjame explicarte

-No!, Yo confíe en ti, confíe en que eras buena confíe en que podíamos ser hermanas, no quiero que te acerques a mí, ni a Alex o Maggie no quiero que estés cerca de nadie

-Kara por favor déjame explicarte

-le diré a Kal que venga por ti

"Kara ven al hospital que está al norte trajimos a Luthor, se desmayó después de que te fuiste".

Kelha sentía su corazón comprimirse por las palabras de rechazo de Kara, sabía que no debía contar ese secreto, pero quiso creer que su hermana la entendería.

Escucho la voz de Alex en el comunicador del oído de Kara y vio cómo su rostro se llenaba de angustia.

Kara se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo a ese hospital seguida muy cerca de Kelha ambas se cambiaron unos callejones más adelante y entraron al hospital

-Alex que pasó? -Kara fue directo a su hermana que se encontraba en la recepción con Maggie

-no lo sabemos no quieren darnos explicaciones por no ser sus familiares-Kara no dijo nada y se fue enojada con la recepcionista para intentar entrar, pero al ver que tenía el mismo resultado comenzó a enojarse hasta llegar casi a los gritos, Alex y Maggie fueron para calmarla mientras Kelha era la que se acercaba a la recepcionista mientras las dos mujeres estaban ocupadas calmando el enojo de Kara

-hola buen día-Kelha trato de poner su mejor sonrisa mientras sacaba aquella credencial que Lena le había dado hace un tiempo en donde tenía ya el apellido Luthor, la chica quedo sorprendida viendo a Kelha y después a esa pequeña tarjeta en varias ocasiones

-lo siento señorita Lu

-hasta ahí está bien-le corto Kelha para evitar que mencionara el apellido, Alex y Maggie estaba logrando calmar a Kara y temía que escuchará-la señorita que acaba de gritarle es novia de mi hermana por eso está tan exaltada-le decía en un susurro-puede decirme a qué habitación la llevaron y también el diagnóstico? y le agradecería mantener esto que acaba de ver con suma discreción por favor

-si por su puesto señorita-la recepcionista se alejó del escritorio para buscar al doctor que había atendido a Lena, Kelha se acercó a las chicas sin decir palabra

-señoritas, la señorita Luthor en este momento se encuentra en un estado de coma no sabemos la causa y se están haciendo pruebas de sangre en este momento para saber la causa y poder tratarla de la manera más pronta posible si me siguen por favor las llevaré a donde está la señorita Luthor, pero sólo deberá ser por un pequeño momento-las tres se quedaron sorprendidas viendo cómo el doctor había aparecido contando todo eso y ahora se dirigía hacia las habitaciones. Kelha lo había seguido enseguida y las demás después de salir de su sorpresa fueron tras él hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones más apartadas.

-no ha mostrado ninguna reacción?

-por el momento ninguna

-cuanto lleva así? -investigo Kelha

-Una hora más o menos las dejaré para seguir con mi trabajo-el doctor salió dejándolas solas

-no entiendo ella dijo que no le había hecho nada, todo es tu culpa Kelha, intentaron llegar a nosotros por medio de ella y ahora Lena está aquí en el hospital solo porque….

-escucha bien niña, no tienes derecho a juzgarme porque hice lo que hice para sobrevivir, para salvarte a ti y la familia, y no solo hablo de Alura, Zor-El y tú, también hablo de Jor-El, Lara, Kal, Astra y Non todos fueron siempre mi prioridad y al intentar salvarlos también salvé a muchos durante años, inocentes que no tenían la culpa de sufrir, ¿lo has pensado? -Kelha había empezado a gritarle a Kara que retrocedía a cada paso que daba Kelha -te conté mi historia desde el primer día

-solo lo hiciste a medias-susurro Kara con miedo

-te conté la verdad de mi ingreso al ejército porque no has pensado en el porque me dejaron con Zod tan fácilmente? Tenía 6 años Kara, a nadie le preocupo lo que podrían hacerme, estuve encerrada años, durante todo ese tiempo nadie se preocupó por mí, cuando yo fui a recoger a los próximos niños que se unirían sabes a cuántas madres vi que les arrancaban a sus hijos de los brazos, varias familias murieron evitando que se llevarán a sus hijos ¿y yo? ¿Porque mamá y papá no pelearon por mí? Porque me dejaron sin poner un poco de resistencia -Kara veía con asombro y miedo como algunas venas del rostro y cuello de Kelha se tornaban de color rojo hasta llegar a sus ojos volviéndolos rojos también solo por un pequeño tiempo

-tienes Kryptonita roja en tu organismo

-qué tal si cambiamos de lugar eh? yo hubiese venido a la tierra, tendría una linda familia y amigos un trabajo normal y tal vez una linda novia o un novio, salvaría a las personas de este mundo y todos me amarían, tendría una vida perfecta no?, Bueno casi perfecta yo a comparación de ti no perdería el tiempo con la persona que me gusta-Kelha se alejó a los instrumentos que se encontraban en esa sala que por alguna razón tenía instrumental de cirugía y algunos desinfectantes y sutura parecía que en esa sala la usaban como un mini almacén -si hubieses vivido lo que yo seguramente no perderías ni tu tiempo y el de la persona que amas sabiendo que puede morir en cualquier momento y que tú vivirás un tiempo indefinido -Kelha utilizo sus rayos x analizando a Lena encontrando un pequeño ovalo en su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su antebrazo.

Kelha puso un par de instrumentos necesarios en un recipiente de metal tomo una botella de alcohol y cubrió los instrumentos con él para después encenderlo

-que estás haciendo estás en un hospital -Kara se acercó para sostenerla del brazo-voy a llevarte a la DEO podemos ayudarte a sacar la Kryptonita roja

-no necesito tu ayuda Kara y tampoco la de la DEO

-te llevaremos a la fuerza -habla por fin Alex después de solo estar escuchando lo que pasaba en la sala.

Kelha no dijo nada más y tomando los instrumentos camino a lado de Lena en donde había visto ese pequeño objeto ovalado

-no la toques-Kara estaba al lado de Kelha sosteniéndola del hombro

-voy a salvarla Kara

-no vas a tocarla si estás siendo afectada por la Kryptonita

-la Kryptonita no me afecta como a ti y a Kal ahora muévete antes de que Lena muera

-porque no te afecta la Kryptonita como a los demás

-podemos dejar este maldito cuestionario para después? -Alex sacó la pistola que había conseguido en el planeta de esclavos apuntando a Kelha.

-Maggie trae a un doctor por favor- le pidió Kara

-el no podrá hacer nada

-no voy a dejar que la toques Kelha

-no voy a lastimarla Kara, voy a salvarla-Kelha intentaba mantenerse serena en este tipo de situaciones sin embargo el tener el efecto de la kryptonita en su organismos después de recibir tantas dosis y que el sol amarillo de la tierra agregara otro efecto a su organismo le dificultaba mantenerse calmada- estoy enferma Kara ya te lo había dicho, la Kryptonita roja es parte de la fórmula que se utiliza para controlar mi enfermedad, ahora si no me dejas seguir Lena morirá –en esos momentos los monitores a los que habían conectado a Lena comenzaron a sonar mostrando alteraciones en sus constantes- Kara!- Alex y Kara se miraron a los ojos como si pudieran hablar en la mente de la otra, una habilidad que se decía solo los gemelos podían tener pero ellas la habían desarrollado muy bien después de tantos años.

Kara dejo pasar a Kelha y ella enseguida utilizo un bisturí haciendo una incisión en el brazo de Lena y utilizando unas pinzas logro sacar lo que parecía una piedra ovalada negra de un diminuto tamaño del brazo de Lena.

Las constantes de Lena regresaron a la normalidad tan pronto como le fue extraída esa cosa haciéndola despertar asustada respirando aceleradamente.

-Lena! - Kara se acercó rápidamente a un lado de la cama –como te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

-que paso? ¿Porque estoy aquí? -

-parece que ese alienígena que te utilizo de rehén te puso esta cosa para que te hiciera daño

-y que es eso? -las cuatro se quedaron calladas no sabiendo que contestar Alex, Maggie y Kara no tenían idea de lo que era eso, pero Kelha si y no podía contestar porque se supone ella tendría que ser una humana como supuestamente lo era Kara

-hay que analizarlo para saber qué es y que hizo en ti-hablo cuidadosamente Kelha-necesito suturar eso –dijo Kelha cambiando de tema, Lena entendió y se recostó en la camilla de nuevo cubriendo su rostro con la otra mano

-aguantaras sin anestesia?

-si solo apresúrate-Kelha se apresuró a suturar ahora que Lena estaba distraída con Kara que sostenía su mano y le sonreía.

Alex veía con interés la mirada de su hermana y de Lena atando cabos en su cabeza recordando las veces que las había visto juntas dando se miradas llenas de ese brillo que se tiene cuando estas con la persona que te gusta, pero una Súper y una Luthor?, para Alex esa combinación era como una aberración. Maggie logro sacarla de su cavilación mientras tomaba su mano y le daba una media sonrisa. Kelha había terminado de suturar mientras se alejaba de Lena y Kara.

-no, no y no

-Alex! –Maggie quiso llevarla fuera del cuarto

-Kara vámonos!

-que? ¿Porque?

-Kara sal ahora mismo

-acompañare a Lena a su casa y después iré a verte Alex

-No Kara

-Alex basta! –Kelha no sabía porque el enojo repentino de Alex, pero no le gustaba que aparentemente de la nada se enojara con Kara-Alex podemos hablar afuera por favor –Alex seguía mirando a Kara y después a Lena con molestia

-Agente Danvers si no sale por su voluntad la sacare a la fuerza –Alex salió enojada parecía que podía salirle humo de los oídos de lo enojada que estaba, Maggie también salió detrás de ellas y Kelha antes de salir digo en voz muy baja para que solo Kara escuchara "no pierdas más el tiempo"

-no conocía ese humor de la agente Danvers

-ella se porta así cuando cree que estoy en peligro supongo- Kara acomodo sus lentes

-ella aun no confía en mi cierto? – Kara negó con la cabeza

-Lena yo quiero decirte algo que supongo tenía que decir hace mucho tiempo –Kara se levantó de la orilla de la cama y empezó a caminar por el cuarto mientras jugaba con sus manos – yo…tu...por Raó no sé cómo decirlo –una risilla se escuchó en la habitación haciendo que el corazón de Kara se acelerara y se sonrojara un poco

-eres un encanto Kara Danvers –Kara dio una sonrisa nerviosa sin contestarle

-Kelha hablo conmigo, bueno en realidad me grito

-enserio? ¿Te grito? ¿Porque?

-por algunas...cosas-Kara se puso más nerviosa por no querer contarle sobre la discusión con Kelha-pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo-Kara se tomó un momento antes de continuar- de cosas que no había visto lo importantes que son

-Kara creo que estás dándole muchas vueltas a esto

-si lo sé..lo que quiero decir es que tú eres muy importante para mí eres mi mejor amiga bueno eras ... lo sigues siendo-Kara parecía haber desconectado sus cerebro con su lengua y las cosas que decía no tenían ningún sentido -lo que intento decir es que te convertiste en una persona muy importante para mí desde que te conocí y cada día lo fuiste más y yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti -los latidos de Lena se incrementaron poniéndola nerviosa no quería mal interpretar las palabras de Kara pero esa chica era tan torpe que hacía qué mal interpretará todas sus miradas y esas veces que mordía sus labios cuando estaba con ella. Kara noto lo acerado del corazón de Lena causándole más inseguridad en su confesión creyendo que era mejor decir alguna otra cosa que no fueran sus sentimientos por ella-Lena no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad que hemos mantenido hasta ahora porque es parte de no poder imaginar mi vida sin ti

-nada podría arruinar nuestra amistad Kara, tú siempre has confiado en mí a pesar de que todos se empeñan en culparme por todo-Lena se había puesto de pie de la camilla y se había acercado a Kara sosteniendo sus manos dándole una sonrisa

-yo siempre confiaría en ti Lena, yo daría mi vida por ti -Lena contuvo la respiración ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo lo que ella creía? -moriría si te pasará algo-esa doble o quizá triple confesión de Kara, hiso que Lena se decidiera a no prolongar más ese momento y terminar con las dudas de ambas de una vez por todas. Lena junto sus labios a los de Kara esperando no ser rechazada, sorprendiéndose al sentir como Kara respondía su beso mientras se soltaba de sus manos y la abrazaba pasando sus manos a la espalda de Lena lo que hizo que soltará un jadeo al sentir las manos de la rubia tocar su espalda por la bata de hospital

-lo siento, estás bien? -Kara mal interpretó ese jadeo como una queja creyendo que tal vez la había lastimado de alguna forma

-no podría estar mejor-Lena pasó sus manos al cuello de Kara acercándola para besarla otra vez prolongando el beso a voluntad de ambas.

-Lena estoy enamorada de ti –le dijo Kara al separarse del beso, Lena le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-yo también estoy enamorada de ti Kara –la rubia sonreía de gusto al escucharla sintiéndose inmensamente feliz

-lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tenía miedo

-también yo tenía miedo, no sabía si tu sentirías lo mismo, además que en primer lugar no sabía si te gustaban, ya sabes las mujeres tu ultimo novio fue el chico Mike y antes de el creo que estuviste saliendo con el hijo de Cat Grant

-como sabes eso?

-tengo mis contactos Kara

-yo, no salí con Adam solo estuve…conociéndolo, pero ese tiempo era difícil para mí salir con alguien

-y ahora es difícil que intentes salir con alguien? -Kara no respondió al momento, pensando en la llegada de Kelha y los nuevos problemas que ella tenía además de que sabía que muchos principalmente Alex se opondrían

-si es difícil –Lena agacho la mirada decepcionada y sintiendo su corazón romperse y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar mientras deslizaba poco a poco sus brazos del cuello de Kara- pero así es mi vida la mayoría del tiempo y no por eso me he rendido y he dejado de perseguir mis metas-Kara la acercó más en su abrazo para impedir que Lena alejara sus manos de ella–Lena quieres ser mi novia? -Lena se quedó sorprendida ante el aparente primer rechazo de la joven rubia y la propuesta que le continuo.

-es enserio?

-claro que es enserio Lena porque bromearía con algo como eso?

-te sorprendería las "bromas" que pueden hacerme- a Kara le molesto que Lena dijera eso no tanto porque creyera que bromeaba si no porque desde hace ya un tiempo odiaba a las personas que le hacían daño a Lena

–no has contestado mi pregunta – Lena se acercó a Kara para volver a besarla

-me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta después de lo que acabo de decir.

-solo quería aclarar las cosas - Lena volvió a acercarse a los labios de Kara, que desde ahora serían un vicio para ella.

El beso suave se prolongó más mientras Kara la abrazaba.

Al separarse sus miradas se encontraron con un brillo en ambas, no necesitaban interrumpir ese silencio con frases innecesarias y preocupaciones que al final de cuentas podrían tener solución y si no la tenían seguía siendo desperdicio de ese preciado tiempo que compartían juntas.

Lena acaricio la mejilla de la rubia no creyendo que ahora fuera su novia, una punzada se instaló en su corazón no sabía si era miedo, preocupación o tristeza. En su mente apareció el rostro de Lex y de su madre dejándola con un mal presentimiento.


	8. Chapter 7

Hola lectores y lectoras gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo, tuve un semestre horrible y un bloqueo mental peor que mi semestre y justo ahora una enfermedad, aunque esa me conviene porque ya empecé el capítulo 8. Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, espero que les guste.

Sin más el capítulo 7

Kelha había logrado bajar la nave a una enorme construcción que servía como almacén para alguna empresa en un tiempo pasado, pero ahora estaba abandonado y Kelha había aprovechado las dimensiones para comprarlo en nombre de L-Corp. Una parte de la nave la oculto bajo tierra y la parte que no podía permanecer debajo la oculto dentro del almacén lo que ocasionó que al moverlo este pareciera aún más viejo e inestable. Con la visión de calor y su fuerza Kelha puso soportes dentro para que no se derrumbara dejando que tuviera la misma apariencia de estar pronta a derrumbarse.

En cuanto la nave estuvo lista y con la atmósfera de la tierra Kelha se dispuso a comenzar a trabajar en todo tipo de proyectos tanto militares como médicos sin embargo solo la maquinaria médica fue mostrada a la humanidad por L-Corp.

Durante los próximos meses L-Corp introdujo nuevas tecnologías que revolucionaron la medicina, Lena fue cuestionada, retada e incluso amenazada por los nuevos avances y si era posible ahora era más temida, ya que según algunos "expertos" decían que algunas de esas tecnologías podían usarse como armas en manos equivocadas ósea en las de Luthor.

Lena y Kelha trabajaba de maravilla juntas, se habían acoplado demasiado bien. Kelha aprovechaba cualquier idea o incluso problema sencillo para estar con Lena sin darse cuenta que la acaparaba más de lo debido, aun así, Lena pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su Kara.

Cada vez que Kelha estaba sola en su nave trabajando recordaba la discusión que había tenido con Alex y terminaba rompiendo algunas de las cosas con las que trabajaba.

 **Flashback:**

-que rayos te pasa Alex? ¿Porque reaccionas así? -le reclamaba Kelha de mal modo

-tu cállate, ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme, mucho menos a hablarme

-por Raó que dramática eres

-dramática tu...

-Alex ya basta cálmate por dios, te estás poniendo peor que mi padre

-Kara no puede estar con un Luthor, tolere la amistad que tenían esas dos-Alex se notaba muy enojada y nerviosa

-no le va a pasar nada Alex-Kelha estaba un poco molesta Alex la sacaba de quicio más de lo que quisiera aceptar

-Lex intento matar a Clark, entiéndelo

-pero ella no es Lex

-pero puede serlo, todos creían que Lex era bueno, que era amigo de Clark que se llevaban muy bien, pero Lex se obsesionó con un accidente del cual no cuadraban las teorías de cómo fue salvado, se obsesiono por lo anormal y empezó a trabajar en ellos lo entiendes? Lex experimento en toda persona humana y no humana para lograr entender lo que le había pasado en ese accidente y cuando descubrió quien era Clark, lo hizo su enemigo e intento matarlo

-esa chica no es Lex-le repitió Kelha

-pero puede serlo y no voy a esperar a que suceda y mi hermana corra peligro

-es mi hermana más que la tuya, y ella puede…

-no Kelha, que tenga tu sangre no la hace más hermana para ti que para mí, escucha bien no quiero volver a repetirlo, es obvio que te crees superior a todos nosotros, pero no puedes llegar solo así y pretender que este mundo puede ser tuyo, no eres de este planeta, no eres bienvenida nadie te quiere aquí ni siquiera Kara te quiere aquí solo has llegado a arruinar su vida- Kelha había intentado tener mucha paciencia, pero la sacaba de quicio que Alex siguiera recriminándole cosas que ni siquiera Kara hacía. Kelha extendió sus manos con claras intenciones de dañar a Alex, pero Maggie adivino ese movimiento empujando a Alex dejándose a ella en el trayecto de las manos de Kelha.

Kelha sostuvo el cuello de Maggie, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la soltó alejándose mostrando miedo en su mirada mientras veía a Maggie toser.

-Maggie yo no quise...te juro que...

-aléjate Kelha es mejor que te entregues por tu voluntad a que te arrestemos-Alex había desenfundado su arma nuevamente ahuyentando a los enfermeros y doctores que se encontraban en el pasillo

-es tu culpa, no puedes cerrar la boca-Kelha se había enfurecido reclamándole a Alex cuando Lena y Kara salieron tomadas de las manos, encontrándose con una escena un tanto extraña. Alex mantenía la pistola apuntando al corazón de Kelha quien se había acercado hasta sentir el cañón tocando su ropa para reclamarle a Alex y Maggie estaba detrás de Alex sin oponerse ahora a lo que pasaba, aún sentía la presión en su cuello y la culpabilidad por haberse opuesto a que atraparan a Kelha hace tiempo. Maggie sabía que Kelha jamás la hubiese lastimado a ella a propósito, pero con Alex no tenía ninguna contemplación y si ella no se hubiese puesto frente a Alex posiblemente ahora estaría muerta y Maggie jamás permitiría que lastimaron a su novia.

-que está pasando aquí Alex? -pregunto Kara manteniendo a Lena tras de ella

-ella lastimó a Maggie esto ya no puede seguir así Kara

-es tu culpa maldita sea, si no fuera por ti no la habría lastimado

-pero a Alex si Kelha-Maggie se había recuperado volviendo a hablar

-quisiste lastimar a Alex? -Kara se había mostrado enojada de nuevo recordando su anterior pelea con ella, Lena apretó su mano impidiendo que el enojo de Kara aumentará

-vamos Kelha te llevaremos a la estación de policía

-No! No lo entienden yo no podía controlarlo, yo no puedo hacerlo-Kelha no solo hablaba de lo que acaba de suceder intentaba decirle a Kara que no tenía la culpa de la destrucción de ese planeta, y de ser como ella era.

-agente Danvers sé que usted está para proteger esta ciudad y a pesar que desconozco la infracción de Kelha estamos en un hospital y está perturbando la tranquilidad de mis doctores y los pacientes por favor guarde esa arma. -Alex apretó la mandíbula al escuchar a Lena hablar, no aceptaba que estuviera con su hermana, para ella Kelha debía estar encerrada con una vigilancia de 24/7 y Lena debía ser vigilada la misma cantidad de horas y al menos error ser encerrada.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie quería mover ni un solo músculo temiendo que empezara una batalla campal ahí mismo

-oigan ustedes arriba las manos-el personal del hospital al verse amenazado había llamado a la policía para que interviniera, cuando escucharon la voz de aquel hombre todas las miradas fueron hacia el dándole oportunidad a Kelha de salir corriendo de ahí apenas siendo escuchada por Kara, solo necesito los segundo que le concedió aquel hombre para que Alex se distrajera y anqué dio la vuelta enseguida dándose cuenta de su gran error, Kelha se había ido, dejándola hecha una furia a punto de descargar todo ese enojo y frustración que contenía desde hace varios días con el imbécil policía que solo intentaba hacer su trabajo.

 **Fin Flashback**

-oye tranquila esa era la última pieza para la nueva máquina- Lena acaba de entrar con la comida de ambas.

-lo siento la volveré a hacer

-después ven a comer

-no necesito comer Lena el...

-el sol te ha quitado algunas necesidades humanas bla bla si ya me lo has dicho varias veces, pero no hay ningún estudio de eso así que no te creo, además Kara "tuvo que cubrir un reportaje fuera de la ciudad de manera urgente* y cancelo nuestra comida así que tú comerás conmigo

-parece que no hago bien mi trabajo, Kara sigue cancelando citas contigo

-creo que haces tan bien tu trabajo en ciudad nacional que Kara tiene que salir a otras ciudades para sentirse útil

-entonces cubriré las otras ciudades también o le quitare sus poderes a Kara- Lena dejo lo que hacía para mirar a Kelha que empezaba a comer despreocupada de lo que significaba ese comentario

-que dije? - pregunto al ver el rostro de Lena

-puedes quitarle sus poderes a Kara? -cuestiono asustada

-si claro hay como 5 forma diferentes para quitarle sus poderes tal vez menos, pero tranquila solo lo decía de broma

-le quitarías sus poderes? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

-si la ocasión lo amerita. -Kelha inspecciona su comida como un niño que no quiere comer- porque siempre traes tantas cosas de estas -decía señalando las verduras- de verdad no me gustan y siempre que como contigo mi alimento se basa en verduras

-decidiste ponerte en mis manos en el momento en el que entraste a mi oficina para ofrecerme un trato y al querer ser mi hermana mucho más-le respondía dándole una sonrisa burlona levantando su ceja.

Kelha soltó una carcajada -ósea que yo estoy en tus manos? -Kelha reía divertida por el comentario de Lena. La pelinegra iba a contestarle cuando sintió algo recargarse en sus piernas

-hola Ashka cómo estás? -decía acariciándole la cabeza-te traje esto -le decía tomando un plato con carne

-le trajiste carne a mi perra, pero a mí no?

-siempre haces el mismo berrinche si tienes carne solo que no tanta como ella

-la próxima vez yo compro la comida -decía Kelha mientras comía.

 **Flashback**

-Lena al fin logré bajar la nave y la oculte estuve trabajando toda la noche y está lista vamos quiero enseñarte las cosas que hay-Kelha había llegado muy apresurada a la oficina de Lena. Mientras Kelha hablaba Lena notaba que parecía una pequeña niña, parecía irreal, jamás imaginó que Kelha pudiera verse de esa forma

-pero es hora laboral Kelha acabo de llegar-le decía Lena de forma cuidadosa no creyendo que esa chica fuera la verdadera Kelha

-bueno ponlo como trabajo porque ahí están las herramientas necesarias para hacer las máquinas que te prometí, de hecho, con mi velocidad y esas herramientas podríamos tener la primera en una semana

-enserio?

-si si vamos yo te llevo

-mejor que Charly nos lleve

-no Lena es mucho más rápido volando

-pero Charly maneja muy bien

-oh ya entiendo, ven te enseñaré que no pasa nada-Kelha ofreció su mano estando cerca del balcón, Lena intercalada miradas entre Kelha y la salida del balcón y no se animaba

-lo siento no puedo

-está bien entonces vamos -Kelha tomo la mano de Lena dirigiéndose a la salida

-Sarah estaremos todo el día fuera cancela todas las citas o reprográmalas o lo que sea que debas hacer

-avisa a los inversionistas que hay una junta mañana a las 10- alcanzó a decir Lena antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran

-debí bajar por las escaleras

-no entiendo cómo puedes tenerle miedo a esto -dijo señalando el elevador

-cuando estás tanto tiempo en un lugar cerrado y sin nadie más que máquinas y un perro desarrollas ciertas alteraciones-dijo tocando ligueramente su cabeza- y espero que no afecten en ningún momento mi desempeño

-pero no parece que en este momento te afecte tanto

-contigo es más fácil- Lena no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando las puertas de abrieron y ambas salieron para dejar entrar a más personas. Salieron del edificio encontrando el auto con Charly a un lado quién les abrió la puerta para que ambas subieran, Kelha escucho vario clic's mientras Lena subía al auto, Kelha miro en la dirección de esos sonidos extraños y uso su visión de rayos x para ver mejor

-porque hay un hombre escondido detrás de esos arbustos? - pregunto mirando a Lena que estaba dentro del coche

-es un reportero, estás lista para que las personas sepan de tu relación conmigo?

-no, no lo estoy- Kelha comenzó a subir al auto y de un segundo a otro tenía la cámara en sus manos-y esto como se usa? ¿Qué hace? -Lena veía asombrada la cámara y veía detrás del vehículo como el hombre confundido buscaba su cámara

-no puedes aprovechar tus poderes para robar las cosas de las personas

-claro que si puedo lo acabo de hacer-

-no debes Kelha

-bien bien no lo haré lo prometo, pero esta no la voy a regresar-Kelha presiono sin querer el botón para sacar una foto el Flash se activó dándole en los ojos cegándola por un momento -ten ya no la quiero te la regalo-Lena tomo la cámara mientras comenzaba a reír, una carcajada limpia y fresca que le provocó a Kelha un remolino de emociones riendo también por la carcajada de Lena

-de que te ríes?! Casi me deja ciega-decía entre risas

-claro que no, la luz no es tan fuerte como para eso

-a dónde señorita Luthor-pregunto el chófer interrumpiéndolas, Kelha le dio indicaciones a Charly y el sin decir más se dirigió hacia el almacén.

Unos minutos después el auto llegó al almacén

-no creo que este lugar sea seguro señorita Luthor

-si lo es vamos-Kelha bajo apresuradamente, esperando que Lena bajará

-tranquilo Charly estaré bien ve y da una vuelta te llamaré cuando te necesite-Charly asintió no muy seguro de dejarla ahí sola con esa chica que el apenas y conocía, se mantuvo cerca por si lo necesitaba.

-te encantará Lena hay muchas cosas que puedes usar y también hay alguien qué quiero presentarte

-alguien? -pregunto Lena con pánico-hay más Kryptonianos contigo

-claro! ¡Vamos! -Kelha abrió la puerta para Lena, quién entro con un poco de recelo para después ser adelantada por la Kryptoniana que se acercaba a una puerta negra con un lector de huellas justo a un lado

-pon tu mano ahí-le señalaba-no te pasará nada solo abrirás la puerta-Lena obedeció esperando no tener que arrepentirse por entrar a ese lugar

-tienes acceso total a esta nave, aunque yo no este, te enseñaré que puedes usar fácilmente y en cuales requieres un equipo especial-Kelha observaba a Lena ver todo el lugar con asombro.

-ella es Akasha es Kryptoniana igual que yo, tiene los mismos poderes que yo y no te hará daño, amiga ella es Lena y es nuestra amiga-Akasha se acercó a Lena agachando la cabeza esperando una caricia de la chica nueva, Lena observaba con temor al animal y después a Kelha-no te hará nada lo prometo-no es que Lena le tuviera miedo a los perros lo que sucedía es que Akasha parecido un enorme lobo blanco con negro que podía matarla con un ataque de emoción perruna.

Lena acercó su mano por fin para acariciar a Akasha, quién se quedó inmóvil al sentir la mano sobre su cabeza, el pelo de Akasha era suave y tenía una temperatura más alta de lo normal como todos los Kryptonianos.

-es muy hermosa

-si lo es y te protegerá de todo igual que yo, pero luego arreglamos eso mira- Kelha llevo a Lena a su laboratorio en donde pasaron toda la tarde mostrándole las tecnologías Kryptonianas y empezando con el trabajo de esas máquinas que Kelha había prometido hasta altas horas de la noche, si no fuera por la llamada de Kara seguramente se habrían quedado hasta la mañana siguiente trabajando

 **Fin Flashback**

-Kara siguen sin hablarte?

-si ella sigue muy enojada conmigo, el carácter de un Kryptonianos es difícil y más si no confía en esa persona, iré y hablaré con ella hoy y le contaré mi historia completa, al saber partes crea sus propias historias que solo hacen que me odies más seria mejor dejarle todo claro

-y crees que así puedan arreglar sus cosas?

-no, pero al menos dejará de atormentarse creando historias que no son reales, y si me disculpa iré por unas donas y una malteada posiblemente una pizza, no me tardo

-No Kelha...- Lena no había terminado de hablar cuando Kelha ya había desaparecido.

 **DEO** :

Kara acababa de llegar de la ciudad vecina en donde había apagado un incendio y salvado a varias personas

-supergirl vuelve al rescate!-llego sonriendo

-que bien que estás tan animada Kara porque hay un robo en el museo de ciudad nacional

-voy enseguida- Supergirl desapareció emocionada hacia el museo, hacía meses que no tenía nada interesante en ciudad nacional porque Kelha se había hecho cargo de cualquier incidente por más pequeño que fuera -no hay señales de Kelha? - Pregunto Kara

-no Supergirl ninguna, aunque no es como que pueda rastrearla rompió mi rastreador después de que se lo pusiera-hablo Winn tecleando

-avísame si vez algo -Kara observó el museo, vio a 5 hombres rodeando la entrada, uso su visión de rayos x, pero no encontró a nadie dentro algo muy raro pasaba ahí-oigan ustedes ríndanse y no los lastimare-hasta ese momento los hombres tenían sus armas de bajo calibre apuntando al suelo y parecían mirar a la nada

-bajen sus armas ahora! -les hablo Supergirl, pero en lugar de que esos hombres siguieran sus órdenes le apuntaron, Kara se colocó en una posición de combate para desarmarlos y evitar que alguien resultará herido.

-nosotros somos CADMUS, la salvación de este mundo, el fin de los que han venido a invadir un mundo que no les pertenece, aquellos que dicen ser dioses caerán y solo la humanidad permanecerá. - los 5 hombres que apuntaban a Kara hablaron al unísono. Al terminar de recitar esa frase todos apuntaron a sus cabezas disparando al instante cayendo uno a uno al suelo

-por Raó...que...está pasando? -Kara se mostraba confundida, las camionetas de la DEO llegaron acordonado el área y cubriendo a los cuerpos mientras tomaban muestras

-estas bien? -le pregunto Alex cuando llegó a su lado

-si estoy bien, solo que no entiendo porque harían eso

-Winn está investigando, tranquila tendremos respuestas muy pronto

-Alex, Kara hay una explosión en las afueras de la ciudad

-voy hacia allá-Hablo Kara apartándose de Alex

-Kara espera-hablo Winn - es una zona deshabitada no hay nada ni nadie la detonación no es un accidente, pero creo que es un sebo quieren distraernos no te muevas de ahí -Alex y Kara se miraron antes de que el estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los edificios a unas cuadras explotará

-Winn envía a Mon-El y a J'onn deprisa necesito ayuda

-qué hay de Kelha

-no ella no la llames

-pero Kara esto podría ser grande y... -Winn se mostraba nervioso y preocupado

-Winn! Llama a quien dije -Respondió Kara elevando la voz, no se escuchó ninguna respuesta más.

Kara llegó al edificio dándose cuenta que la explosión no era tan devastadora como había parecido solo un pedazo de una viga de soporte estaba roto la cual se podría reparar sin más daño, solo había sido humo y ruido otra distracción?, ¿pero para qué? ¿Porque?

-Kar...ne... Ayuda…DEO-la voz entrecortada de Winn se escuchó por su comunicador y salió lo más rápido que pudo a la DEO.

Al llegar a la DEO todos los agentes incluidos Winn, Mon-El y J'onn se encontraban en el piso en un profundo sueño

-Alex! ¿Me escuchas? ¡¿En dónde estás?!-hablo Kara temerosa

-sigo en el museo Kara que pasa?

-alguien atacó la DEO todos están dormidos, pero bien no parece que hayan hecho nada

-iré hacia allá Kara! -Kara reviso todo el edificio de arriba a abajo usando su velocidad y visión de rayos x, pero nada parecía estar mal excepto por todos los agentes dormido los cuales empezaron a despertar después de media hora

-parece que me acabe todas las botellas del bar-decía Winn sobando su cabeza

-Que paso Winn? -pregunto Kara

-no lo sé solo de repente había mucho humo-decía sobando su cabeza aun

-y que hay en las cámaras?

-espera un segundo más de lo normal y mostraré las cámaras- decía Winn levantándose de la camilla en la que estaba mientras caminaba de regreso a su computadora

-quien sea que allá sido debió ser muy rápido y debió conocer este lugar para poder infiltrar ese gas en cada piso de este edificio

-yo sé quién fue-Hablo Mon -El

-chicos miren-Winn ponía el vídeo de varias cámaras en las pantallas en donde en una aparecía Kelha en la primera imagen y después desaparecía segundo después todas las cámaras se llenaban de un humo amarillo

-ay no es cierto! ¡No puede ser! -decía Kara enojada.

-miren está cámara Winn regrésala-les decía Mon-El, aparecía una chica que aparentaba la misma edad de Kara delgada y de cabello castaño observaba al edificio de la DEO alejada de él, después de que el humo se esparciera por la DEO se observaba a Kelha sostener a la chica e irse volando de ahí

-Wii puedes detectar su rostro?

-no lo creo el ángulo no es el adecuado intentaré ver si alguna otra cámara la captó.

-hablare con Kelha-decía Kara dirigiéndose a la salida de la DEO

-No Kara espera no sabemos que este pasado será mejor que esperes-le decía J'onn

-no esperaré estoy harta de ella, pudo haberlos matado -sin esperar respuesta salió volando colocándose en el centro de la ciudad sobre los edificios

 **Kara** :

-Kelha! ¡Necesitamos hablar! -Kara grito al aire, pero pasaban los minutos y nadie llegaba, le hablo a Kelha un par de veces más pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-Kara regresa necesitamos hablar de esto –La voz de Alex sonó por el comunicador pero no se escuchó ninguna respuesta- Kara ven a la DEO – Kara estaba confundida, muy confundida por lo que había visto, no odiaba a Kelha aunque lo dijera, se había puesto muy feliz cuando supo que tenía un familiar y más que sea su hermana, pero su orgullo no le permitía pedirle perdón y solo complicaba las cosas, no era sincera con ella misma ni con Kelha y ahora ella era la culpable de que Kelha se haya vuelto mala- Kara?-volvió a hablar Alex, esta vez Kara apago el comunicador y salió volando a L-Corp, cuando entro al edificio la mayoría de los trabajadores ya se habían ido, se ajustó las gafas y subió al ascensor al último piso

\- ¿Hola Sara buenas noches, esta Lena?

-si señorita Danvers ella está dentro quiere que le avise?

-no Sara así está bien gracias –Kelha toco la puerta antes de abrir la puerta entrando a la oficina, encontrando a Lena en el sofá con una copa de vino, la sonrisa que le dio a Kara ilumino su rostro alejando la preocupación que la invadía por no saber nada de Kelha en todo el día junto con el robo a L-Corp que nadie había visto, si no hubiese sido por la tecnología Kryptoniana que Kelha le había implementado.

Cuando Lena se puso de pie Kara dejo caer su bolso y fue directo a Lena a abrazarla mientras empezaba a llorar, Lena se sorprendió al escucharla llorar de esa manera, nunca creyó poder ver a Kara tan indefensa.

Lena espero a que Kara se tranquilizara, ambas habían quedado sentadas en el sillón mientras Kara se recargaba un poco sobre el hombro de Lena llorando. Después de un tiempo Kara se calmó un poco y ahora solo parecía una niña pequeña que intenta dejar de llorar después de que la han regañado.

-lo siento Lena – Kara limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro intentando quedar presentable de nuevo- creo que te manche lo siento

-Kara tranquila eso no importa, aunque suene mal me alegra que hayas llorado aquí, porque me dejas ver todos los lados que tú puedes tener, además que me dejas estar contigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas- Kara sonrió un poco- Dime que pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte- Kara se quedó mirándola, dudando en que debía hacer, se conocían hace más de un año y en ningún momento Lena le había traicionado, lo único que había demostrado es ser una gran amiga, que era muy diferente a su familia.

-Lena debo decirte algunas cosas, sé que llevamos muy poco siendo novias y espero que puedas comprender las razones por las que no eh sido sincera contigo, quiero que sepas que en ningún momento te mentí por gusto o porque no confiaba en ti, lo que sucede es que yo quiero protegerte a ti y a mi hermana y a los que están cerca de mí, ahora también...

-Kara respira – Kara dejo de hablar haciéndole caso mientras respiraba hondo antes de recibir un beso de Lena – ahora si dime sin rodeos – Lena seguía sosteniendo el rostro de Kara esperando que hablara

-yo soy Supergirl –ambas se quedaron en silencio

-vaya que rápido- se dijo en voz alta Lena

-disculpa? -hablo Kara confundida.

-nada, digo que si estas bromeándome? – hablo Lena recomponiéndose

-no, es la verdad lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero te imaginas si saben que sales con supergirl, ya estás en constante peligro, si los malos se enteran estarás más en riesgo y tengo miedo el no poder protegerte siempre, lo siento Lena discúlpame- Lena abrazo a Kara del cuello y la beso incitándola a responderle, Kara gustosa respondió el beso sosteniéndola de su cintura hasta que necesitaron respirar y se separaron del beso – no estas enojada?

-no creo poder enojarme contigo Kara Danvers, pero no creo que sea por eso que hayas llorado tanto.

-no, mmm yo soy supergirl por lo tanto Kelha es...

-Silvergirl

-así es, ella llego apenas hace unas semanas y no ha tomado muy buenas decisiones, aunque yo tampoco claro, pero intente ayudarla, no quería que la encerraran, cuando llego tenia armadura y eran parecidas a las de Zod, creímos que era como ella pero es mi hermana y no quiero creer que ella sea mala, Superman amenazo con llamar a la liga para detenerla pero insistí en no hacerlo, ella desapareció un día buscando cosas y no nos decía la verdad completa, J'onn intento detenerla con la Kryptonita y casi la matamos y has visto como es, bueno como somos, por orgullo no eh podido pedirle perdón y creo que ella se ha vuelto mala ahora.

-disculpa no comprendo, mala? ¿De qué hablas?

-ella durmió a todos los agentes de la DEO

-DEO? –cuestiono Lena aparentando sorpresa

-el lugar en donde trabaja Supergirl, es secreto – le dijo Kara dándole un guiño

-pero porque hizo eso?

-no lo sé, había una mujer que la vigilaba y que ella se llevó a algún lugar después de poner a dormir a la DEO, no sabemos quién es, no sabemos porque lo hace, no quiero que la maten Lena, yo no la odio, sé que nunca debí decir eso y ahora no puedo decírselo- Kara miraba al suelo apretado los puños, Lena sostuvo sus manos para deshacer los puños.

-Kara yo también tengo algunos secretos y espero que me entiendas yo también lo hice para protegerte y para intentar ayudarte a ti y a mi planeta-hablaba Lena mirándola a los ojos, se sentí temblar ante de hablar

-de que hablas? - pregunto Kara confundida

-Kelha y yo –hizo una pausa antes de continuar y escoger adecuadamente sus palabras – Kelha y yo...-el teléfono de Kara interrumpió a Lena, haciendo que el valor que había acumulado para hablar se fuera

-lo siento Lena- se disculpó Kara -Alex que pasa?

-en dónde estás?

-estoy en L-Corp

-ven ahora mismo al DEO encontramos algunas cosas que podrían servirnos y hay malas noticias te contaré cuando vengas

-está bien iré enseguida- Kara colgó y suspiro cansada-lo siento Lena debo irme

-llévame contigo - le suplico Lena

-no puedo Lena nos meteremos en problemas

-y saldremos de ellos juntas Kara, por favor yo puedo ayudarles llévame contigo -Kara medito las cosas unos segundos, los ojos suplicantes de Lena la convencieron mucho más pronto de lo que hubiese querido.

-está bien dame solo un segundo -Kara desapareció de la vista de Lena provocando una corriente de aire, a los pocos segundos ya estaba a un costado de la ventana con su traje de Supergirl - señorita Luthor quisiera usted acompañarme?

-Charly puede llevarme Kara

-Charly no sabe en donde es Lena

-tienes razón- Charly no sabía la dirección, pero Kelha se la había dicho hace mucho tiempo a ella- pero puedes darle la dirección

-amor, yo jamás dejaría que nada te pasará, nunca te soltaría confía en mi-Lena sonrió acercándose a Kara

-tú también confía en mí Kara, lo que hago es para ayudar- Kara sostuvo la mano de Lena llevándola al balcón.

-tus manos aquí-Kara paso las manos de Lena a su cuello-y las mías aquí- abrazo a Lena por la cintura sosteniéndola fuerte, Lena escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kara

-eres demasiado cálida

-gracias amor, ahora súbete a mis pies -Lena obedeció -no sentirás mucho -Kara se elevó lentamente, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de los edificios se detuvo-Lena mira-Lena negó con la cabeza apretándose al cuerpo de Kara, la risa de Kara inundó sus oídos dejando un sentimiento cálido en su pecho- vamos Lena observa, es hermoso – Lena se alejó un poco de Kara para observar la ciudad, estaba anocheciendo el sol se ocultaba dejando ver un hermoso cielo rojo.

-es hermoso Kara, pero creo que no tenemos tiempo para esto debemos irnos

-cierto van a matarme, pero no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no sé qué pasara cuando lleguemos a la DEO

-todo irá bien Kara, vamos, pero no tan rápido.

 **DEO:**

-10 minutos!, 10!, le eh tomado el tiempo y se tarda 15 segundos qué diablos hace para tardarse tanto- hablaba Alex exasperada

-bueno si están con Lena que no está haciendo – hablaba Winn dejando de lado su computadora

-tu sigue descifrando lo que dicen y mantente callado – Winn con cara de asustado se dio la vuelta para volver a ponerse los audífonos, mientras se escuchaba unas risas de fondo- ustedes dos tampoco quiero escucharlos burlarse porque le juro que voy a... – Alex amenazaba a Maggie y a Mon-El cuándo Kara aterrizo muy despacio en el balcón

-ahora si tenemos problemas –le susurro Mon-El a Maggie

-demasiados problemas, no hagas chistes- Alex se acercó rápidamente a Kara y Lena que bajaban las escaleras tomadas de las manos mientras Maggie corría intentando alcanzar a Alex

-Hola Alex ya llegamos hubo algunos contratiempos, pero estamos aquí –Kara avanzo pasando a lado de Alex que del coraje no sabía cómo regañar a Kara, ambas mujeres llegaron cerca de Winn

-que encontraron Winn?

-Hey hola Lena-saludo Winn sorprendido

-Hola Winn que gusto verte de nuevo

-señorita Luthor bienvenida a este complejo supersecreto, oculto para cualquier civil, encargado de proteger al planeta tierra y ayudar a los alienígenas refugiados esto es la DEO –le decía Mon-El llegando a lado de Kara – ya sabe quiénes somos? - le "susurro" a Kara

-solo yo

-excelente porque yo quería presentarme Soy Mon-El de Daxam también soy un superhéroe, Mike es mi nombre de infiltrado como en las películas de agentes súper secretos.

-hola Mon-El un placer conocer a tu verdadero tu- le respondió Lena sonriéndole

-Supergirl! –hablo Alex

-Winn que tienes?

-aahm una grabación en Kryptoniano Kelha habla muy rápido y raro y no comprendo que es lo que dice

-reprodúcela a ver si la entiendo

-Supergirl!-grito Alex, Kara dio un ligero quejido mientras se dirigía a Alex – trajiste a Luthor aquí?

-si está allá- dijo señalándola

-no quieras hacerte la chistosa en este momento Kara, porque la trajiste? ¿Sabe quién eres? ¿Sabe quién es Kelha?

-si lo sabe casi todo

-cómo demonios se te ocurre revelarle todo Kara por dios, J'onn va a matarte y no voy a interceder por ti

-Alex, Lena no es mala lo ha demostrado, además ya es mi novia, por favor confía en ella y en mi por favor –Alex veía la cara de perrito que Kara ponía siempre que quería convencerla para una travesura mientras le rogaba.

-mira Luthor esa será su forma de convencerte en un futuro ya viste la cara de perrito hambriento y las manos juntas?, cada que quiera comer, hacer una travesura o ve a saber que más pondrá esa cara y en 3,2 ,1- se veía como Kara saltaba de felicidad –estas bajo sus encantos Kryptonianos –le contaba Maggie

-bien ahora que ya estamos aquí Winn enséñale el audio a Kara – Alex llego a un lado e Winn.

La grabación se reprodujo 10 veces

-no entiendo!-Kara se tomaba la cabeza revolviendo su cabello- que clase de Kryptoniano es ese?, es mm no se tiene combinaciones de sonidos, pero no entiendo

-tal vez no sea Kryptoniano-hablo Lena-mientras todos la miraban- Kelha me dijo hace días que el ejército de Krypton había inventado un lenguaje especial para su especie de legión súper especial

-Kelha te dijo? - la cuestiono Kara

-es una larga historia creo saber cómo traducir ese mensaje, puedo? -le pregunto a Winn

-claro adelante-Winn le dejo su silla mientras Lena hábilmente tecleaba algunas claves y aparecía Jor-El en la sala principal

-Hola Lena en que puedo ayudarte?

-quisiéramos traducir este mensaje-dijo esperando a que lo tradujera mientras se acervan todos alrededor de Jor-El

-lo siento hay información restringida para esta área deseas ingresar?

-si desbloquea toda la información para este edificio

-muy bien ingresa el primer comando de voz –hablo Jor-El

-Lena Luthor-Hablo fuerte y claro

-comando confirmado ingrese el segundo comando

-Kara Zor-El –Hablo Lena mirando de reojo a la rubia que veía conmocionada lo que pasaba junto a todos los demás menos Maggie

-segundo comando aceptado ingrese el tercer comando

\- _"Unidos somos más fuertes"_ \- decir que Kara quedo sumamente impresionada por escuchar a Lena hablar en Kryptoniano y más el lema de su familia fue poco.

-tercer comando aceptado, ingresando a la base de datos y conectando con los demás edificios. En las pantallas de la DEO aparecían símbolos Kryptonianos y después un mapa que mostraba tres puntos

\- ¿la DEO, L-Corp y? - Winn señalaba cada punto deteniéndose en el ultimo el almacén abandonado

-el hogar de Kelha

-y tu como sabes eso? -pregunto Alex mientras lo demás sentían el ambiente volverse pesado Winn y Mon-Él se miraban simulando un chiflido mientras Maggie y Lena se veían de reojo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el holograma de Jor-El apareció de nuevo

-los archivos se han desbloqueado momentáneamente está ubicación no es segura, que es lo que deseas saber Lena?

-puedes traducirnos este mensaje por favor y decirnos que lenguaje es?

-el lenguaje hace referencia al idioma inventado por una parte del ejército Kryptoniano utilizando la combinación de el Kryptoniano antes de la era de Raó y el nuevo Kryptoniano, el mensaje dice "la misión está hecha como lo has pedido Lea"

-quien es Lea? -pregunto Winn

-Lea era la sub comandante de la legión dirigida por la General Kelha antes de la destrucción de Kriptón.

-entonces Lea está viva? ¿Otro Kryptoniano vivo? -Cuestiono Mon-El

-hay registros ocultos de Lea?

-los hay Lena, pero te recuerdo que esta no es una ubicación segura, aun así, quieres revelarlo?

-porque está no es una ubicación segura? Es lo más seguro que pueda haber

-la General Kelha lo ha clasificado como un lugar poco seguro

-después vemos eso aprovechemos que tenemos la información y preguntemos esos archivos ocultos que dicen tener.

-Tío podrías mostrarnos un holograma de Lea si lo hay por favor- a lado de Jor -El apareció una chica de la altura de Kelha con Cabello negro y largo, un vestido verde y una mirada gris

-cuéntanos tu historia- ánimo Kars

-Hola Kara Zor-El soy Lea Em sub comandante de la legión naciente y pareja de vida de Kelha. Cuando tenía 5 años fui reclutada por el general Zod para pertenecer a las legiones especiales mis padres se negaron a dejarme ir y fueron encerrados posteriormente asesinados, fui sometida a castigos físicos y mentales para intentar eliminar cualquier lazo afectivo que tuviera en mi pasado o cualquiera que quisiera desarrollar en un futuro, fui entrenada por la subcomandante Faora Al, el General Zod y posteriormente por la General Kelha.

Años después la General y yo creamos un vínculo afectivo no permitido para las legiones, nos casamos en secreto gracias a Jor-El, Astra y a la Juez Alura Zor-El. Se planeó una huida del planeta con la pequeña Kara y el pequeño Kal, el viaje se efectuaría después del nacimiento de Kal sin embargo fuimos descubiertas y ambas fuimos castigadas por nuestro atrevimiento y para confesar quienes habían sido nuestros cómplices, Zod sospechaba de la familia El pero jamás hubo pruebas. Antes de la explosión de Krypton preparamos un viaje para salvar a la familia El, pero fracaso, apena logramos huir la legión naciente con 200 soldados.

Las bajas después de la explosión y una entrada a un hoyo negro fueron del 97%-todos escuchaban atentamente la historia que Lea contaba intentando encontrar datos que pudieran ayudarlos

-tú estabas en ese porcentaje?

-no, yo logré sobrevivir junto a otros 5 soldados entre ellos Kelha- en las pantallas de la DEO aparecieron los registros de los últimos 5 pasajeros mostrando los signos vitales y las probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-entonces puede que sí está viva y que esté obligado a Kelha a hacer cosas malas? -cuestiono Winn, Kara se mantenía observando a Lea todo ese tiempo sin si quiera hablar

-Kara? ¿Estás bien? -le pregunto Lena sosteniendo su mano, pero Kara apenas y le hizo caso

-que es tu escudo?

-es la combinación del escudo de armas de la familia El y la casa Em creado por Kelha por nuestra unión significa _"La esperanza de un inicio"_

-Lo que buscaban huyendo de Krypton –dijo Maggie

-porque Lea tiene las probabilidades más altas de vivir y no está viva? ¿Y porque Kelha que tiene la segunda más baja está viva?, y que es este símbolo no lo comprendo? Decía Winn analizando los datos en cada pantalla.

Las luces en la DEO comenzaron a parpadear en rojo y una alarma sonó en toda la sala principal, Winn corrió a su silla para ver qué era lo que pasaba y en dónde.

-Supergirl en la plaza principal hay un sujeto disparando una clase de laser hacia cualquier parte

-voy ahora mismo

-No! Nadie sale de aquí- hablo J'onn entrando a la sala principal con varios agentes

-Pero J'onn...-se quejó Kara.

-Nada Kara, dije que nadie sale de aquí – Kara iba a seguir caminando hacia el balcón para salir como siempre sin hacer caso –si atraviesas ese portal te juro que te encierro en una celda con Kryptonita, agentes acompañen a supergirl a la celda de interrogatorio pongan la Kryptonita al 18%

-que? ¿Pero aun no atravieso el portal? –varios agentes se acercaron a supergirl

-Alex te ordeno que encierres a Kara en la celda principal, Mon-El ayúdales y usted señorita Luthor que hace aquí? –después de tantas órdenes y gritos por parte de J'onn Lena se había quedado sin habla y sin saber qué hacer para evitar que encerraran a su Kara

-Kelha ya está ahí-hablo Winn mostrando una cámara satelital.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber en sus comentarios.

Nos leemos la próxima


	9. Chapter 8 Espejismos

Este capítulo era un regalo de navidad, lamentablemente no pude terminarlo hasta ahora, pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca.

Guest: a mi también me atrae mucho la idea de Lena x Kelha

Disfrútenlo, dudas y comentarios los leo y atenderé a la brevedad.

 **24 horas antes**

Hacia una hora que Lena había dejado la nave de Kelha, ella había seguido trabajando, pero al terminar la máquina ya no tuvo nada que hacer y permanecer tanto tiempo en la nave le traía malos recuerdos.

-regreso en un rato Akasha no hagas travesuras- acaricio la cabeza de Akasha y salió del almacén a sobrevolar la ciudad

-Silvergirl te necesito -Kelha escucho entre el bullicio de gente, se detuvo sobre los edificios y puso atención para escuchar mejor a quien le llamaba.

Fue directo al callejón adentrándose en la obscuridad, suerte que el traje negro le ayudaba

-demonios porque no viene? - escucho a la joven maldecir-bueno mejor para mí -se decía intentando sonar calmada-no, no es mejor para mí, es peor si no viene, diablos!, Silvergirl ayúdame por favor-los segundos pasaban y no aparecía nadie –parece que esto nada más funciona para Supergirl

-no te veo en peligro –hablo Kelha a sus espaldas asustándola –para que me llamas?

-yo...ammm –la chica tartamudeo nerviosa alejándose de Kelha que iba a paso decidido hacia ella

-vamos niña habla tengo cosas que hacer

-lo siento necesito tu ayuda – la chica tomo valor y se acercó para besarla mientras sostenía el rostro de Kelha.

Kelha la separo molesta alejándose

-qué demonios haces? - la visión de Kelha se nublo por unos segundos, mientras intentaba aclararse la vista, su mente le traía visiones haciéndola ver el piso y las paredes de los edificios como los que había en Krypton en vez de ese callejón con charcos y esas paredes sucias y despintadas. –que me hiciste? – Kelha levanto la vista hacia la chica, pero ya no era la chica de cabello castaño la que estaba frente a ella ahora era una chica de cabello completamente obscuro y una mirada gris que conocía tan bien.

-tranquila mi amor todo está bien –le hablaba la pelinegra con voz calmada pero que aún no la conocía por completo –Kelha tranquila, ven aquí –Kelha se sostenía la cabeza mientras sentía un horrible dolor en la cabeza

-que me hizo Lea?, mi cabeza duele

-no te resistas Kelha no te pasara nada mi amor –la chica se acercó a Kelha sosteniéndola del rostro –vamos Kelha mírame – Kelha con mucho trabajo levanto la vista perdiéndose en sus ojos, la mente de Kelha se nublo, la voz que le hablaba ahora era idéntica a la de Lea.

-Lea en dónde estabas? ¿Qué paso? -pregunto confundida

-estamos en la tierra amor, recuerdas?

-la tierra?, ¿no lo recuerdo, cuando llegamos?

-hace unos años tranquila vallamos al cuartel y te contare todo lo que no recuerdes

-si vayamos, pero ¿cómo vamos? –pregunto Kelha confundida viendo alrededor, no había naves ni animales para viajar

-aquí en la tierra puedes volar, hay un sol amarillo y junto a tu organismo te permite tener súper poderes como los llaman los humanos

-súper poderes?

-no lo recuerdas? –La chica le daba algunos de sus recuerdos para que supiera que poderes tenia y lo que podía hacer mientras ella recopilaba la información que necesitaba para seguir controlando a Kelha

-si lo recuerdo, todo es como Jor-Él dijo cuándo hizo su viaje a la tierra

-así es Kelha, tenemos una buena vida aquí y podemos estar juntas – le respondía pacientemente la chica

-y Zod? –cuestionaba Kelha temerosa

-El hijo de Jor lo mato, no tenemos que preocuparnos

-Kal vive? –Kelha se encontraba asombrada

-si él vive

-y Kara ella está viva? - preguntaba Kelha emocionada

-no Kelha lo siento ella no logro sobrevivir- la chica acariciaba cariñosamente su rostro

-porque? –preguntaba confusa, la imagen de una Kara más grande con un traje azul y rojo se presentaba en su mente, pero tan pronto como aparecía se desvanecía de nuevo

-no pudo salir de la zona fantasma, revisamos hace poco tiempo la zona y ya no existe lo siento mucho mi amor –Lea abrazo a Kelha mientras se escuchaban algunos pasos detrás de ellas

-las necesitan en el cuartel

-porque nos habla así? - se molestó Kelha

-tranquila él es un soldado nuevo no sabe los protocolos correctos, iremos en seguida soldado –el hombre solo asintió y desapareció – Kelha, yo no pude obtener mis poderes puedes llevarnos al cuartel por favor- Lea introducía nuevos pensamientos como si fueran de Kelha con la ubicación de ese cuartel cambiando la apariencia y haciendo ver como si siempre hubieses sabido en donde estaba ubicado.

Kelha se acercó a Lea tomándola en brazos, una vez que la sostuvo bien salió volando a aquel lugar que parecía en su mente como un nuevo cuartel.

Al llegar Lea la introdujo a la instalación mientras ponía más recuerdo en su mente de una vida pasada que jamás tuvo, poniendo los más vividos detalles evitando las dudas y cualquier pensamiento que pudiera ocasionarles problemas.

-aun no me dices porque nos trasladaron a este cuartel Lea

-lo siento pensé que te lo había dicho –le hablo Lea dándose un regaño mental por no haber metido eso ya en su cabeza – hay una serie de alienígenas en esta parte de la ciudad que no siguen las reglas de lo que somos y hay que hacerlos que obedezcan o desaparezcan

-tan radicales debemos ser? - cuestiono Kelha

-si no lo hiciéramos la paz de este planeta no se mantendría – le explicaba Lea mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación. -esta será nuestra habitación espérame un momento aquí por favor no has dormido nada desde ayer y ya es muy tarde duerme un poco en lo que regreso –Lea le dio un beso acariciando la mejilla de Kelha y salió de nuevo a los pasillos sin dejar que Kelha le cuestionara algo.

La chica se apresuró a pasar por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los laboratorios custodiada por dos hombres que al verla le abrieron la puerta para dejarla ingresar

-Vaya niña que bien, has vuelto y supongo que vienes a decirme que todo es un éxito ¿no? –le hablaba la mujer con una bata blanca

-casi lo es Sra. Luthor, pero hay problemas...-le hablaba temerosa

-problemas? –Lilian se acercó a la chica a una mínima distancia de su rostro- que clase de problemas

-la mente de Kelha es muy complicada, me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarla-hizo una pausa temerosa de seguir hablando - no quiero hacerlo

-escuche que no querías hacerlo?

-es que no puedo, Kelha tiene una mente muy extensa, muy complicada, es como si su mente se dividiera en varias personas yo jamás eh controlado una mente alienígena las mentes humanas son más simples por favor déjeme ir no quiero hacer esto, ella ya está aquí en CADMUS pueden usarla como quieran

-creo que no has entendido nuestro trato niña –Lilian tomo a la chica de la barbilla enterrándole un poco sus uñas –tu controlas a Kelha todo el tiempo que yo te diga y tu familia vive, es simple no? - la soltó de mala forma lastimándola. Lilian se dio la vuelta regresando a sus proyectos –no te escuche contestar Helena

-no funcionara si sus soldados no actúan de la forma que es, los Kryptonianos tienes rigurosas formas de tratar a sus superiores, pero tus agentes no actúan de la forma correcta me cuesta mucho más trabajo ocultarle las cosas

-hablaremos sobre los protocolos adecuados para ocultar nuestra pequeña mentira –hablaba Lilian sin interés mientras vigilaba el avance de sus hombres- y quien decidiste ser en la mente tan complicada de ese alienígena

-su esposa Lea –Hablo Helena bajando la mirada-falleció hace mucho tiempo "pero ella no sabe cómo" –pensó

-y donde está ahora?

-en mi habitación

-bien vayamos a verla –Lilian se apresuró a salir seguida por algunos de sus agentes y por Helena

-espere aun no es tiempo Sra. Luthor

-aun no es tiempo niña? La necesito lista ya – Lilian hizo una pausa mientras seguía caminando- tienes un día para tenerla "lista" o mis consideraciones contigo se acabarán.

-Si Sra. Luthor- Lilian se detuvo abruptamente

-bien, mañana por la tarde tendrá que estar lista te veo en dos horas para discutir esos protocolos Kryptonianos -Lilian regreso al laboratorio dejando a Helena en el pasillo

-mañana por la tarde no es un día -dijo rezongando mientras regresaba a su habitación cuando entro Kelha estaba pérdida observando el juguete que había pertenecido a Kara cuando está era apenas una bebé, cuando aún estaba viva.

-he regresado Kelha

-que te dijeron? ¿Porque yo no fui? -la cuestionaba Kelha levantándose apresuradamente

-es que me solicitaron a mí para arreglar unos asuntos tú eres la de la fuerza y yo la de la mente recuerda que no pude tener mis poderes aquí en la tierra

-oh cierto, pero podemos arreglarlo en mi nave hay suficiente tecnología para arreglar eso -las imágenes del almacén, su nave, Lena y Akasha aparecían en su mente, pero de nuevo se desvanecían

-ya lo intentamos en nuestra nave cuando llegamos con el general Zod

-llegamos con el general? No, yo llegue sola-imágenes de su viaje por el espacio y su constante sufrimiento por su enfermedad mientras estaba en el espacio y tenía que limitar sus dosis la hicieron despertar por un momento

-dónde estoy? ¿Qué me haces? - Kelha se acercaba peligrosamente a Helena hasta dejarla encerrada entre la pared y ella -dime que estás haciéndome antes de que te mate -Kelha golpeó la pared para atemorizarla más mientras su puño rompía la pared, Kelha sostuvo a la chica de la barbilla para que la mirara -dime que me haces humana - Helena hizo contacto visual con Kelha haciéndola perderse de nuevo.

-lo siento Lea no sé qué me pasó lo siento, yo te hice esto? -le dijo apenas tocando una herida que tenía en un costado de su rostro

-tranquila Kelha fue un accidente

-un accidente que no debió pasar nunca

-tu medicamento te hace tener momentos violentos, pero todo está bien -Lea logro calmarla metiendo más pensamientos en su cabeza.

-vamos a dormir es muy noche-Helena tomo la mano de Kelha y la llevo a la cama mientras está se quitaba la capa y la dejaba en una silla que había cerca

-déjame curarte

-no es grave, es solo un rasguño no moriré Kelha

-está bien solo recuerda que yo estoy para complacerte y cuidarte las 24 horas del día

-gracias -Helena le dio un beso corto antes de hacer que se recostarla en la cama, Kelha la acunó en sus brazos antes de quedarse dormida, el cansancio físico, pero sobre todo el cansancio mental que sentía en ese momento y no recordaba haberlo sentido en ningún momento de su vida la hicieron quedarse profundamente dormida.

Helena no durmió esa noche el contacto visual momentáneo le permitía controlar a cualquier persona y estar en su mente aún si la distancia era basta, Kelha estaba a su lado y en ese arranque de furia que había tenido hace unos momentos le había permitido tener el contacto visual cuando Kelha la había obligado a verla.

Helena no usaba sus poderes porque sus padres no se lo permitían le decían que el tener esos poderes no significaba que podía aprovecharse y sacar ventaja de ello, por lo tanto, no acostumbraba a usarlo, aunque a veces sus compañeros de la universidad se pasaban de listos con ella y los usaba un poco.

Un día unos hombres llegaron y se llevaron a sus papás y a ella les cubrieron la cabeza y en un momento del viaje los separaron, a ella la llevaron con Lilian Luthor el peor monstruo que puedo haber conocido en donde la hicieron usar sus poderes con esos soldados para que se suicidarían después de dar el mensaje de Luthor y lo uso con otros más para que practicará cuando pudo controlar a Ciborg Superman Lilian digo que estaba lista para ir por el pez gordo que era Supergirl pero cuando Kelha llegó el plan cambio Lilian quería un pez mucho más gordo, además de la venganza de haberse metido en su familia. Y ahora ahí estaba ella acostada con una chica que apenas conocía llenándole la cabeza de mentiras mientras dormía como si estuviera viendo una película, mientras Helena veía los recuerdos de Kelha como una película que jamás querría volver a ver.

Dos horas después Helena salió de los brazos de Kelha con mucho cuidado quien seguía dormida inducida por la castaña, salió de la habitación y pregunto a los soldados para que le dijeran la ubicación de Lilian.

Toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana estuvo arreglando lo necesario con Lilian, Helena le dio una gran información creando una tierra en donde los Kryptonianos habían sido aceptados con gusto y la tierra era una perfecta combinación de Krypton y la tierra creando así un mundo nuevo tanto para los humanos como para los Kryptonianos que habían sobrevivido a la explosión de Krypton. Lilian inicio los cambios para facilitar el trabajo de Helena, los uniformes de CADMUS cambiaron a una combinación de los trajes de los Kryptonianos y los antiguos que usaban los agentes. Lilian puso el emblema de CADMUS en los trajes y en el nuevo traje que Kelha usaría cuando estuviera terminado.

Helena regreso justo cuando Kelha despertaba

-en donde estabas Lea?

-arreglaba unos papeles Kelha, te enseñaré el lugar en iremos por nuestro desayuno.

-está bien, estoy muy cansada Lea en donde estaba antes de llegar aquí? -Helena no había pensado en todo no podía haberlo pensado la mente de Kelha seguía trabajando por sí misma y creando pensamientos e ideas

-recién llegaste de una misión en el espacio -invento Helena -y tal vez te hizo mal estar tanto tiempo fuera sin el sol amarillo y tú medicina -tener los pensamientos de Kelha le facilitaba inventarse las cosas y que fueran creíbles, Kelha se colocó la capa en su lugar y sus botas.

-ya veo entonces poco a poco el sol restablecerá mis fuerzas otra vez-Kelha seguía a Lea por los pasillos en donde los agentes de CADMUS los saludaban con el protocolo marcado

-estos son los laboratorios, sé que te gusta la ciencia podrás venir aquí para ver en que trabajan ellos y crear tus propios inventos no tienes ningún límite lo que pidas te lo traerán, aunque recuerda que es la tierra y no hay los mismos recursos que en Krypton, aunque hemos intentado replicar algunos de ellos. -Helena hablaba con seguridad y normalidad mientras Kelha la seguía.

Toda la tarde estuvieron paseando en CADMUS algunas veces Kelha había usado sus fuerzas para mover algunas cosas que necesitaban en el lugar o había volado, incluso había usado los rayos x para ayudar en la curación de algún agente. Al llegar la tarde Kelha y Lea hablaban tranquilamente cuando un soldado llegó apresurado

-General, sub-comandante -hablo dando un saludo - las solicitan en el salón principal hay un mercenario en la ciudad que está destruyendo todo y asesinando civiles -Kelha se levantó apresuradamente seguida por el agente de CADMUS y Helena.

Al entrar a la sala los que estaban de pie en su guardia saludaron a Kelha y a Lea mientras los que trabajaban en las computadoras u otros aparatos tenían permitido seguir sin saludar a sus superiores

-Sra. Luthor que es lo que sucede?

-General, este ser ha llegado hace apenas unos minutos, pero ya está haciendo un gran desastre necesitamos que lo capture o lo eliminé -Lilian Luthor ahí era como una embajadora en esa base militar llamada CADMUS.

-los conozco son muy peligrosos que nadie se acerque ahí y si puede desalojen a los civiles - Kelha se dispuso a salir de CADMUS seguida de Lea

-regresare pronto Lea

-no, yo iré contigo mantendré mi distancia

-no Lea por favor no discutas sabes cómo son pueden matarnos en segundo y si me distraigo contigo ambas podríamos morir y él podría terminar con la tierra y para cuándo Kal regrese de su expedición el mundo estaría en ruinas -los recuerdos de Kelha con esos aliens enfrentándose a cien soldados Kryptonianos llegaron a la mente de Helena atemorizándola

-tienes que llevar a más agentes, te matara si vas sola

-no Lea, aquí tengo más poder no será como en esa batalla yo ganaré lo traeré vivo

-pero Kelha...- Kelha le dio un beso y se separó alejándose de ella para salir volando a donde se encontraba el alienígena.

Los segundos pasaron cuando aterrizó con fuerza detrás del enorme sujeto

-las leyes de este distrito no permiten mercenarios y las de este planeta no te permiten el ingreso sin registro, has hecho daño y quebrantado muchas leyes ríndete y ponte a merced de CADMUS y no te matare -el sujeto dio una gran carcajada antes de hablar

-yo soy Tháneo el mejor mercenario del mundo

-no me importa quien seas ni a que vengas ríndete ahora

-no me has entendido, yo soy un mercenario y tú eres mi objetivo- Tháneo tomo su arma una especie de hacha doble, poniéndose en una posición de combate se dispuso a correr hacia Kelha, quién enseguida regreso el ataque volando hacia él.

Kelha sabía que las armas humanas no le hacían nada a menos que tuvieran Kryptonita, pero las armas alienígenas si podían lastimarla muy gravemente.

Kelha evadió el primer hachazo intentando darle un golpe, pero el sujeto era rápido a pesar de su apariencia robusta y grande. Tháneo detuvo el golpe y la lanzó hacia un coche cercano, con un brinco y su hacha directo hacia Kelha logro partir el coche a la mitad mientras Kelha esquivaba de nuevo el golpe y estaba vez atinaba un golpe a su oponente.

Winn había hecho uso de todas las cámaras cercanas a esa localización, sin embargo, la pelea se desarrollaba a una velocidad anormal lo que ocasionaba que solo viera los desastres que ocasionaban ambos.

Kelha usaba todos sus poderes para vencerlo, pero no podía evitar los daños, poco a poco Kelha quitaba la armadura que tenía el sujeto.

La fuerza de Sansón radicaba en no cortarle su cabello y la de Tháneo en mantener su armadura, cuando Tháneo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Kelha era demasiado tarde, toda su armadura le había sido despojada, Tháneo no contaba que en la tierra los Kryptonianos eran demasiado fuertes y confiándose de las antiguas victorias, su arrogancia le dio la derrota.

Kelha tomo el hacha doble y a Tháneo del tobillo y se lo llevo volando a las instalaciones de CADMUS.

 **DEO:**

-y Supergirl? -pregunto J'onn

-usted la encerró señor -le respondió Winn

-ya pueden dejarla libre y tráiganme a Alex -Winn llamo a Alex que había llevado a Kara a la celda.

 **Kara:**

-Alex? - Kara estaba sentada en posición de loto en medio de la celda mientras su hermana estaba en la misma posición fuera de la celda, Alex la miro dándole a entender que la escuchaba-que crees que hice tan malo para que me encerrara aquí? ¿Fue por Lena?

-no lo creo Kara, te habría dado un gran sermón por semanas tal vez, pero no te encerraría

-ya se lo que sintió Kelha -dijo Kara riendo sin ganas

-si también yo - Alex no había sido encerrada pero su hermana si y tenía la preocupación del tiempo que se quedara ahí -como es que Lena sabe tanto de Krypton?

-no lo sé apenas estábamos hablando cuando me pediste venir, ahora que recuerdo ella quería decirme algo, pero ya no la deje y la traje aquí

-crees que haya estado investigando? ¿Por su cuenta? Ya sabes cómo Lex

-Alex ella no es como su hermano habrá otra razón -decía Kara exaltándose

-ok, ok tranquila, solo quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado sí?

-si Alex tendré cuidado, puedes prometerme algo?

-sabes que si Kara

-puedes cuidar a Lena si yo no salgo de aquí en un tiempo?, No dejes que la encierren por favor -Alex suspiro, su hermana y ella siempre terminaban metiéndose en problemas -Alex prométemelo

-está bien Kara lo prometo

-Segura? -volvió a preguntar Kara levantando el meñique, Alex río un poco recordando el día que le había enseñado eso de la tierra

-si lo prometo cuidare a tu novia Luthor -dijo levantando también el meñique

"-Alex J'onn dice que puedes sacar a Kara y quiere que vengan las dos a la sala principal-"

Alex escucho la voz de Winn y enseguida se levantó apagando la Kryptonita y abriéndole el cristal

-J'onn quiere vernos en la sala principal

-bien yo te llevo- Alex apenas pudo prepararse cuando Kara salió corriendo llevándola consigo.

-que pasa J'onn? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué paso con ese sujeto?

-tu hermana acabo con él y se lo llevo lo que nos deja un desastre para arreglar y una armadura a media ciudad necesito que tú y Mon-El vayan por esa armadura y la traigan en cuanto antes

-si J'onn llevare a Lena a su casa y pasaremos por la armadura

-no la señorita Luthor se queda aquí segura en la DEO

-pero J'onn yo la...

-tráiganme la armadura ahora! –Kara le dio a Lena una mirada de disculpa y se fue volando seguida por Mon-El que no volaba exactamente, pero podía brincar muy alto y lejos.

Ambos llegaron al centro de la ciudad en donde empezaban a juntarse las personas para ver que había dejado la batalla.

-Aléjense de aquí por favor –les hablo Kara cuando llego por la armadura –este lugar estará cerrado hasta que se reconstruya todo mientras dejen este lugar- Supergirl era un símbolo tanto para la ciudad como para el mundo al igual que su primo y si ella decía que era peligrosos lo era, las personas dejaron el lugar poco a poco mientras Mon-El y Kara recogían los pedazos de armadura que estaban regados.

-oye esto pesa mucho -se quejaba Mon-El

-claro que no! Apresurarte no quiero sorpresas teniendo las manos llenas -le decía Kara mientras recogía otro pedazo de armadura y aunque si pesaba no lo admitiría

-son muchos ya no puedo cargar más debimos traer algo para cargarlas

-ponte las partes que puedas y las otras llévalas en tus manos -le respondía Kara, ambos se pusieron algunas partes de la armadura que les quedaban gigantes, pero solo así pudieron llegar a la DEO

-Necesito hacer más ejercicio -hablo Mon-El cuándo aterrizó en el balcón de la DEO, Kara solo giro los ojos ignorándolo mientras se iba quitando la armadura y la dejaba para que los demás agentes la guardarán.

Se acercó a Lena apresuradamente que aún seguía en la DEO a lado de Winn en las computadoras.

-Lena cómo estás? -

-bien Kara gracias y tú cómo estás?

-bien solo cargue unas cosas

-no, me refiero a lo otro, como estas por tu hermana? - le preguntaba Lena preocupada, Kara sonreía de medio lado mientras se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza

-estoy preocupada, pero sé que podremos resolverlo pronto y no pasara a mayores

-quiero ayudarte, pero no sé qué puedo hacer

-si tanto quieres ayudar danos acceso a toda la información de antes –se metió Alex

No puedo lo siento –se disculpó Lena sintiéndose incomoda

-entonces no quieres ayudar tanto como dices

-Alex! ¿Hablemos por favor- Maggie se llevó a Alex lejos de todos los demás- que está pasando contigo? Vas a ser así con cada novio de Kara

-Maggie ella es Lena Luthor no lo ves?

-lo que yo veo es a una mujer empoderada, bella y buena que ha ayudado a toda ciudad nacional desde hace más de un año, se nota a leguas que Kara la vuelve loca, trata de llevarse bien con todos sobre todo contigo porque sabe que tú y Kara se adoran, te has comportado muy diferente estos días y siendo honesta no estoy segura se estar con una persona así, te amo Alex, pero piensa lo que haces-Maggie se fue con los demás dejando a Alex sin poder digerir lo que acaba de decirle.

-Kara llevaré a Lena a su casa si no te molesta

-oh si, está bien para ti Lena? ¿O prefieres que te lleve yo?

-me iré con Maggie tu quédate a investigar y te espero para que cenemos?

-yo llevo la cena -Kara le dio un beso rápido -gracias Maggie

-nos vemos pequeña Danvers, Winn adiós-Winn se despidió moviendo la mano mientras Maggie y Lena se alejaban al elevador para salir del edificio.

Kara vio a Alex parada cruzando los brazos mientras venía a Maggie y Lena irse

-Alex? ¿Estás bien? -dudo Kara en preguntar

-Maggie se enojó y se fue

-porque?

-por qué me eh portado mal? -hablaba Alex distraída

-cómo? -pregunto Kara confusa

-nada Kara, investiguemos lo que está pasando, ¿quién era ese sujeto?

-es originario de un planeta muy agresivo sus ciudadanos terminan siendo mercenarios, luchadores o pertenecientes a algún ejército, sus ansias de sangre los hace hacer todo por tener la adrenalina de una batalla, en ocasiones los Kryptonianos lucharon con unos de ellos y las bajas Kryptonianas eran preocupantes de 100 soldados Kryptonianos morían más de la mitad por enfrentarse a uno de ellos, supongo que esa fue una de las razones para crear un SWAT Kryptoniano-hablaba J'onn- claro que en esos otros mundos los Kryptonianos no tenían los poderes que da el sol amarillo, además de la confianza que este mercenario se tenía

-pero un mercenario por qué? -preguntaba Alex

-no van a creer lo que encontré-hablaba Winn dirigiéndose a la mesa redonda en donde hablaban J'onn, Alex, Kara y Mon-El. Winn paso la imagen de su Tablet al sensor que tenía la mesa en donde aparecía un pequeño holograma de Kelha - subieron esa imagen hace más de 24 horas, piden una recompensa por entregarla viva y la cantidad es de 2 millones de coronas de cuarzo

-wow por esa cantidad me vuelvo mercenario

-eso significa que es mucho dinero

-demasiado podrías vivir como millonario el resto de tu vida en cualquier planeta que quieras comprarte-hablaba Mon-El

-eso quiere decir que tendremos a los mejores mercenarios, cazadores o cualquier ser vivo que quiera obtener dinero aquí en la tierra

-me temo que sí, y el de hace unos momentos fue el primero

-y en dónde está? -pregunto Kara

-no lo sabemos exactamente Kelha se lo llevo y perdimos el rastro

-saldré y revisaré los alrededores

-Kara antes de que te vayas tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo J'onn llevándose a la sala de juntas

-J'onn lo siento no quería seguir ocultándole las cosas a Lena por eso la traje

-no es por eso que quiero hablar contigo Kara, la señorita Luthor de un modo u otro se iba a enterar de este lugar- Kara suspiro aliviada -en realidad lo que quiero decirte es que te encerré porque ese sujeto era muy peligroso para ti, sé que has peleado con muchos y que has vencido, eres muy fuerte e inteligente pero creo que nunca te has enfrentado a alguien como él y creo que aún no estás lista, sé que también eres testaruda y desobedeces las órdenes, sería muy malo para todos perderte -Kara había querido interrumpirlo para negar algunas cosas pero cuando J'onn terminó de hablar lo que hizo fue abrazarlo dándole las gracias. Salió apresurada de la DEO para sobrevolar la ciudad y ver si encontraba alguna pista de Kelha o aquel mercenario.

 **Lena:**

Salimos del edificio de la DEO era enorme y todos nos miraban cuando salíamos haciéndome sentir incomoda, Maggie me llevo al estacionamiento y nos subimos a su patrulla.

-muy bien Luthor quiero entrar a su equipo- eso me dejó bastante confundida

-lo siento no entiendo

-hace meses Kelha me ofreció entrar a su equipo, la propuesta sigue en pie no?

-si supongo que si no me dijo lo contrario

-bien pues ahí está, quiero entrar y ser parte de su equipo quiero ayudar a Kelha, quiero sacarla de esto -veía a Maggie muy convencida de lo que me decía, pero yo dudaba en dejarla entrar, no quería que Alex o Kara se enojaran conmigo por meterlas en problemas

-no lo sé es muy peligroso

-soy policía Lena, novia de la hermana de Supergirl y medio agente de la DEO mi vida es un peligro al igual que la tuya no creo que pase nada si agrego un poco más de riesgos a mi vida - su convicción y seguridad me convencieron

-está bien estas dentro -le respondió mientras ella daba una sonrisa que no supe interpretar si como satisfacción, alegría o burla

-vamos a la nave de Kelha dime el camino -salimos del estacionamiento y fui dirigiéndola por la ciudad hasta el almacén abandonado en donde pudimos esconder su patrulla.

-no creo poder darte acceso a muchas cosas por ahora eso tiene que hacerlo Kelha, pero veré qué podemos hacer- entre al almacén con Maggie siguiéndome de cerca, puse mi mano en el lector de huellas y la puerta se abrió automáticamente dejándonos entrar- es un poco extraño, pero no te asustes ok?

-no me asusto fácilmente pequeña Luthor

-está bien vamos -la deje adelantarse en el pasillo, para que pudiera entrar.

-esto es increíble- Maggie veía todo lo que había alrededor de esa habitación, algunas armas y algunos animales que estaban encerrados en unas peceras con líquidos de colores algunos brillantes y otros opacos. -esos están vivos? -pregunto Maggie señalando las peceras

-si todos están vivos y esa de ahí es muy peligrosa, se llama misericordia negra

-al fin la conozco, a Kara la atacó una de esas hace un largo tiempo-Maggie observaba la planta por un lado y otro. No quise responde nada Kelha me había contado cómo funcionaba y para qué era utilizada, saber que Kara había tenido una de esas horribles plantas me hacía sentir algo extraño, pero no sabía que era ¿tal vez tristeza o enojo? No sabría descifrarlo

-Lena? -Maggie me llamaba no sé en qué momento me perdí mi cuántas veces me había llamado ya

-lo siento que me decías?

-que si sabes cómo utilizar todo aquí?

-si claro Kelha me enseñó todo en estos meses -le hablaba mientras buscaba a Akasha normalmente estaba en la sala principal pero no podía verla en ningún lado

-así que sabes disparar con una de esas? -señalo un arma que parecía un rifle de francotirador

-si se usarlo, pero espero que esas clases hayan sido inservibles -no me gustaba usar las armas y las había usado una vez "matando" a Metallo por necesidad.

-como están las cosas tú tendrás que enseñarme a usarla para terminar con todo esto y por cierto que buscas? te veo muy distraída

-no quiero usarlas, buscaré los medios para no usar la violencia, busco a un perro gigante -le decía mientras pensaba en donde la buscaría

-si sabes que existe una enorme posibilidad que Kelha este influenciada por la Kryptonita roja no? -me dijo Maggie mientras seguía inspeccionando otras cosas en la nave y me veía curiosa

-no, eso es imposible su medicina se basa en la Kryptonita roja, el virus Medusa modificó su ADN y las Kryptonita no le hacen el mismo efecto- le explicaba a Maggie- si tiene problemas de irá, pero es un efecto secundario -me asome por una de las ventanas circulares para comprobar que estuviera dentro y en cuanto me vio empezó a moverla la cola y se acercó a la puerta

-demasiada información que ninguno sabemos- Maggie me miraba de reojo- está bien alguien tiene que resolver este embrollo

-Kelha es muy poderosa nosotras no podríamos contra ella -abrí la puerta y Akasha salió despacio lamiendo mi mano

-pero podemos darle información a la DEO para que lo haga Kara es muy poderosa y Superman también...qué diablos es eso?

-es la mascota de Kelha su nombre es Akasha ella nos cuida-le decía mientras seguía acariciando a Akasha- y traicionaríamos a Kelha? Nunca ha confiado en mucha gente y la DEO entra en esa lista

-ella entenderá y querrá que la detengamos, todo este tiempo que la eh visto, me di cuenta que ella solo quiere ser aceptada, quiere protegernos a todos, Supergirl salva al mundo Kelha lo salvara con tal de que Kara la acepte.-me quedé pensando en lo cierto que era lo que decía- no puedo decirte cómo se comportara Kelha con Supergirl, pero si Kelha no reconoce a Kara podría causarle un gran daño – Maggie se acercó poco a poco a mí, mientras Akasha y Maggie se veían con curiosidad.

-sugieres que la matemos entonces? -

-sugiero que resolvamos este caso antes que tengamos que matarla nosotras o alguien mas –Akasha lamio la mano de Maggie y la dejo acariciarla, haciéndose amigas

-Faxy -le llame al asistente de Kelha

-hola Lena Luthor que es lo que deseas

-quiero darle acceso total a esta nave y a toda la información que hay aquí a Maggie Sawyer

-el acceso ya está concedido solo debemos registrar su voz y huellas digitales- le sonreí a Maggie, Kelha parecía pensar en todo y le había dado acceso a Maggie desde hace tiempo

-empecemos a trabajar Luthor. - me respondió Maggie mientras se diría a los aparatos que Faxy le indicaba.

 **CADMUS:**

-cómo van los preparativos para esa nave?

-muy bien Sra. Luthor está casi terminada y con Kelha podremos obtener la lista de alienígenas y subirlos a la nave muy pronto

-Muy bien agente Danvers, terminemos por fin con todo esto-hablaba Lilian feliz con las nuevas noticias.

Capitulo 8 Entregado


End file.
